Sensei! You Must be My Mom!
by yana kim
Summary: Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang guru baru merangkap wali kelas di Konoha Junior High School. Harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi murid paling nakal disekolah itu. Ternyata ia harus menambah pasokan kesabarannya ketika harus menghadapi ayah sang murid yang sangat mempesona dimatanya.
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei! You Must be My Mom!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang guru baru merangkap wali kelas di Konoha Junior High School. Harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi murid paling nakal disekolah itu. Ternyata ia harus menambah pasokan kesabarannya ketika harus menghadapi ayah sang murid yang sangat mempesona dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter1

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa Kurenai-sensei sudah mengatakan kalau anda akan menjadi wali kelas dikelas 9-2?" seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang bertanya pada seorang wanita bermata biru dan berambut sama sepertinya yang kini duduk didepannya.

"Ya, Senju-sama. beliau sudah memberitahu saya."

"Apa Kurenai-sensei juga memberitahu perihal seorang murid yang agak yaah... bagaimana menerangkannya ya?" wanita pirang itu tampak bingung sendiri.

"Ya, Senju-sama. Beliau juga sudah memberitahunya."

"Semoga anda betah disekolah ini Yamanaka-sensei. Mari saya antar."

"Hai'. Mohon bimbingannya."

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' itu. Berjalan melewati koridor dan kira-kira duapuluh lima anak tangga hingga sampai pada sebuah kelas dengan tulisan 'Kelas 9-2' diatas pintunya. Kedua wanita dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama itu memasuki kelas tersebut. Kelas yang semula ribut kini terdiam setelah wanita yang merupakan orang nomor satu disekolah mereka memasuki kelas. Beberapa murid terlihat berbisik melihat seorang wanita yang ikut dengan kepala sekolah mereka.

"Langsung saja. Ini adalah sensei kalian yang akan menggantikan Kurenai-sensei menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Kuharap kalian dapat bekerjasama dengan baik. Silahkan, Yamanaka-sensei. Saya permisi dulu." Setelah pidato singkatnya, wanita bernama Senju Tsunade itu meninggalkan kelas.

Yamanaka Ino memandang seluruh kelas, memperhatikan setiap wajah muridnya. Pandangannya kemudian terjatuh pada seorang siswa yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya dibawah meja lengkap dengan headset yang terpasang rapi ditelinganya. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan atau tidak peduli dengan guru yang kini berdiri didepan kelas.

'Mungkah dia yang...'

Ino kemudian tersenyum, senyum paling manis yang dimilikinya hingga membuat beberapa siswa bahkan sisiwi tampak memerah malu sekaligus terpesona.

"Selamat pagi semuanya..." sapanya ceria. Ia memang merupakan tipikal gadis ceria. Mata sebiru lautnya tampak sangat mempesona, sangat pas wajah tirusnya yang putih mulus. Rambut panjangnya yang ia gelung dengan sejumput poni yang ia selipkan dibelakang telinga membuatnya tampak rapih. Apalagi dengan kemeja ungu mudayang dibalut blazey hitam serta rok hitam selutut yang membungkus tubuh indah nan proporsional miliknya.

"Selamat pagi sensei..." para murid membalas sapaannya dengan antusian bahkan ada beberapa yang kelewat antusias.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Yamanaka Ino. Kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Yamanaka-sensei atau Ino-sensei. Senang bertemu kalian. Kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik ya. Yoroshiku..." Senyum indah itu tak lepas dari wajah Ino.

"Yoroshiku Ino-sensei..."

"Sekarang aku akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu sekaligus agar aku bisa mengenal kalian. Bagi yang namanya dipanggil bisa mengangkat tangannya." Ino kemudian mengambil buku absen dari tasnya. Sebelum pindah Yuhi Kurenai memang sudah memberikan semua berkas yang berhubungan dengan kelas 9-2.

"Aihara Kotaru."

"Hai' sensei. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku, Kotaru-kun." Ino tersenyum membuat siswa tersebut memerah.

"Ayuzawa Yuki."

"Hai'. "

"Hayashi Sano"

"Hai'"

Proses absen yang dilakukan Ino terus berlanjut hingga sampai pada nama seorang siswa yang membuat Ino penasaran.

"Tanezawa Aiko."

"Hai'"

"Uchiha Kenichi." Ino melihat seisi kelas yang kini memansang seorang siswa yang sejak tadi memainkan ponselnya.

"Uchiha Kenichi." Siswa itu masih tidak mendengarkan kalau saja teman sebangkunya yang Ino ketahui bernama Sano itu menarik headset dari telinga temannya dan mengarahkan kepalanya kearah Ino. Siswa tampan berambut hitam dan bermata oniks itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan malasnya. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ino mulai jengkel dibuatnya.

'Ternyata memang dia...' batin Ino.

"Uchiha Kenichi." Ino memperhatikan muridnya itu yang kini telah menyimpan segala perangkat yang tadi dipakainya.

"Umm.. Anak-anak.. aku tidak tahu kalau ada siswa yang bisu disini. Kita lanj—"

"Aku tidak bisu." Ino kembali memperhatikan Uchiha Kenichi yang kini menatapnya tajam. Mungkin tidak suka dikatai bisu oleh gurunya sendiri. Ia malah tersenyum.

"Suaramu ternyata sangat merdu, Uchiha-kun."

"Namaku Ken. Jangan panggil aku seolah kau memanggil ayahku."

"Baiklah Kenichi-kun. Kita lan—"

"Ken. Namaku Ken,sensei.." Kenichi atau Ken bersuara dingin dengan penekanan pada kata sensei.

"Aku hanya memanggil nama lengkapmu. Aku tidak peduli teman-temanmu memanggilmu Ken atau apa. Yang pasti kau tetaplah Uchiha Kenichi, Kenichi-kun." Putri Yamanaka itu membalas dengan penakanan yang sama pada kata Kenichi-kun membuat anak laki-laki itu mendecih dan membuat teman sebangkunya tertawa tertahan.

"Kita lanjut."

Setelah semuanya selesai diabsen oleh Ino, gadis duapuluh enam tahun itu mencoba mengingat setiap wajah dan nama para muridnya. Ia akan menjadi wali kelas, jadi selain menjadi guru ia akan menjadi orangtua kedua bagi murid-muridnya.

"Kita mungkin hari ini tidak langsung belajar. " Ucapan Ino disambut dengan senyuman daripara murid. " Kita akan berbagi cerita sampai lesku berakhir. Ceritakan pengalaman kalian. Sebelumnya aku yang akan bercerita. Bagaimana?"

"Hai, sensei..." semua menyambut dengan ceria usul guru cantik mereka. Setelah selesai menceritakan tentang dirinya pada murid-muridnya. Kini giliran anak-anak itu yang bercerita. Ino tersenyum dan terkadang tertawa mendengar cerita mereka. Ada yang bercerita tentang kakak atau adik mereka yang lucu dan ada juga yang menceritakan tentang acara jalan-jalan mereka dengan keluarga besar dan masih banyak lagi.

Giliran sampai pada Uchiha Kenichi. Namun ia tidak bergeming. Ia memandang lurus kedepan namun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk memulai cerita seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Ino kembali memperhatikan seisi kelas. Semuanya sepertinya sudah biasa dengan sikap temannya itu. Namun pandangan Ino terpaku pada seorang siswi manis berkacamata dan berambut pirang pucat hampir serupa rambutnya. Gadis yang Ino ingat bernama Hatake Sina itu seperti memandang khawatir pada Ken. Atensi Ino kembali pada Ken. Anak itu masih bergeming.

"Kenapa Kenichi-kun? Kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak ada, sensei."

"Benarkah tidak ada? Cerita tentang saudara-saudaramu atau tentang jalan-jalan keluargamu atau yang lainnya seperti teman-temanmu."

"Tidak ada, sensei. Semua yang dialami teman-temanku tidak pernah kualami. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan. Aku permisi dulu." Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu pergi keluar ruangan setelah membungkuk sekilas pada Ino.

Ino tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka ada seorang anak berumur empat belas tahun seperti Ken tidak mempunyai satu cerita pun tentang keluarganya ataupun yang lainnya. Ino jadi merasa iba. Anak itu.. pasti punya masalah dikeluarganya. Broken Home? Bisa jadi.

Baru saja akan berbicara, suara bel menginterupsi niat Ino. Ia kembali tersenyum pada para muridnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Pertemuan kita sampai disini dulu. Pertemuan berikutnya kita akan langsung belajar. Mengerti?"

"Hai'."

"Kalian boleh istirahat. " Ino kembali kekursinya diikuti para murid yang mulai berhambur keluar untuk istirahat. Guru cantik itu mulai menyusun barang-barangnya. Ia akan beranjak ketika seorang gadis manis yang tadi sempat menjadi perhatian Ino.

"Sina-chan?"

"T-tolong maafkan sikap Ken-kun, sensei. Dia... dia..."

"Aku mengerti. Kau tahukan aku ini seorang guru. Jadi murid seperti dia sudah sering kuhadapi. Kau temannya ya?" tanya Ino.

"I-itu.. Be-begitulah, sensei." Gadis manis berkacamata itu tampak merona. 'Imut sekali...' batin Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat bersama teman-temanmu."

"H-hai."

Baru satu langkah berjalan gadis bermata ungu itu kembali kedepan meja Ino membuat wanita Yamanaka itu mengernyit heran.

"Umm... Ken-kun tidak suka dipanggil Kenichi. Dia bilang karena dia bukan anak kecil lagi." Gadis bermarga Hatake itu membungkuk singkat kemudian kembali kebangkunya dan mengambil bento dari tas dan pergi keluar ruangan. Ino yang mendengar ucapan terakhir gadis itu menahan tawanya. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Setelah ini anda harus mengikuti meeting dengan perusahaan Namikaze, Itachi-sama." Dua orang pria dengan warna rambut berbeda berjalan keluar dari lift. Pria berambut putih kebiruan berjalan dibelakang seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir rendah sambil memegang sebuah agenda. Sedangkan pria didepannya aka bosnya berjalan dengan memegang sebuah i-pad ditangannya.

Uchiha Itachi. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin hanya orang-orang yang gagap teknologi atau yang tidak mempunya televisilah yang tidak mengenalnya. Seorang pengusaha sukses yang memimpin Uchiha Group. Perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang dan sangat mempengaruhi perekonomian di Jepang.

Wajah tampan dan karisma yang dimilikinya membuat setiap wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Diusianya yang menginjak tigapuluh enamtahun membuat aura dewasa dan matangnya keluar. Meski sudah berstatus duda, masih banyak wanita yang berbaris mengemis cinta padanya.

"Hn. Setelah itu?"

"Anda akan bertemu dengan klien kita yang berasal dari Korea. Lalu setelah itu anda akan mengunjungi Sharingan Mall kita yang ada di Shibuya. Lalu setelah itu anda akan kembali kekantor untuk memeriksa berkas. Atau anda ingin membawa berkas itu ke mansion Uchiha? Saya akan mengemasnya kalau begitu."

"Ya, Kisame. Kau kemas setengah dari berkasku. Aku akan memeriksanya dirumah."

"Hai'." Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan plangkat CEO Room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dihari pertamanya mengajar di Konoha Junior High, Yamanaka Ino sudah dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah karena kasus yang diperbuat oleh muridnya. Sesampainya diruang kepala sekolah, Ino melihat seorang guru seperti dirinya yang ia ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka baru berkenalan tadi pagi, namun apa ini? Kenapa guru Kimia itu menangis sesenggukan disofa ruangan Senju Tsunade? Terlihat kepala sekolah yang masih cantik diumurnya yang limapuluhan itu sedang berusaha menenangkan guru cantik berambut indigo itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Senju-sama?" tanya Ino to the point.

"Hyuuga-sensei? Ada apa?" tatapannya kini beralih pada Hyuuga Hinata yang tengah menghapus airmatanya.

"Dia dibully oleh muridmu, Yamanaka-sensei." Ujar Tsunade.

"A-apa? Siapa mereka?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Uchiha dan teman-temannya."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Mereka membuat Hyuuga-sensei yang berjalan terjatuh kemudian memasukkan seekor tikus kedalam roknya. Hyuuga sensei bilang paha bagian dalamnya terluka karena digigit oleh makhluk sialan itu." Yamanaka-sensei terkejut dengan laporan sekaligus umpatan dari sang kepala sekolah.

"A-APA?!" Kurenai memang pernah bilang perihal Uchiha Kenichi yang sering berbuat ulah bersama dengan teman-temannya. Namun ia tidak menyangka kenakalan mereka akan seperti ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Aku akan menindaklanjut mereka, Senju-sama."

"Kau memang harus melakukannya. Ini sudah kelewatan."

"Hai'.Saya minta maaf, Hyuuga-sensei." Hinata tidak menanggapi. Ino menghela nafasnya panjang.

'Saya permisi."

Dan disinilah kini Yamanaka Ino berakhir, setelah memanggil ketiga muridnya yang menjadi pelaku penganiayaan terhadap Hyuuga-sensei. Dua murid yang Ino ingat bernama Sano dan Kotaru dan Sano tampak takut-takut menatap Ino sedangkan Ken atau Kenichi tak tampak sedikitpun raut takut diwajahnya. Ia malah menatap Ino datar.

"Kalian tahu kan apa kesalahan kalian?" Ino bertanya lembut. Ia tahu anak-anak jaman sekarang sudah tidak mempan dengan kekerasan fisik dan suara. Ia kan bersikap tenang namun tegas pada murid-muridnya.

"Jawab aku sekarang. Atau aku akan menghukum kalian dengan bertelanjang di tiang bendera." Ujar Ino dengan senyumannya yang sekrang dibuat-buat.

"Maafkan kami, sensei." Kotaru dan Sano yang menjawab.

"Kalian sudah keterlaluan. Ini." Ino menyerahkan tiga buah amplop putih dengan lambang Konoha High School.

"Se-sensei, i-ini..."

"Ya. Surat panggilan untuk orang tua kalian. Ini untukmu, untukmu dan untukmu." Ino membagi satu persatu kepada mereka berdasarkan nama yang tertera.

"Se-sensei... kami..."

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka. Hukum aku saja. Jangan panggil orangtua mereka." Uchiha Kenichi akhirnya berbicara.

Kalian bertiga melakukannya. Jadi kalian bertiga jugalah yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tidak, sensei. Aku yang harus bertanggung jawab. Mereka tidak salah."

'Berani juga anak ini.' Batin sang Yamanaka.

"Baik." Ino mengambil dua amplop yang seharusnya menjadi milik Kotaru dan Sano. Menyimpannya dilaci dan memberikan yang satunya kepada Uchiha Kenichi.

"Kuharap orangtuamu besok datang. Sebagai hukuman untukmu, tulis kalimat 'Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku' sebanyak seratus lembar folio. Ingat, jangan datang kesekolah jika orangtuamu tidak datang bersamamu. Dan selesaikan juga hukumanmu. "

"Hn." Sebelum ketiganya keluar, suara Ino kembali bergema.

"Aku sudah memeriksa buku tugasmu, Kenichi-kun. Aku sudah hapal tulisanmu. Jadi... bila kau menyuruh orang lain untuk mengerjakan hukumanmu. Akan ku tambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Kalian boleh keluar."

Sesampainya diluar, Kenichi memukul tembok dengan tangannya.

"Sial!"

"Aku tidak menyangka guru baru kita akan sekejam ini." Kata Kotaru.

"Kau benar. Dia tenang, tapi disaat yang sama sangat menakutkan." Sambung Sano.

"Oh ya, Ken. Terimakasih sudah membantu kami. Kami bisa membantumu kok menulis hukumanmu. Aku akan berusaha meniru tulisanmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku saja. Kalian tenang saja. Kalau ayahku turun tangan, semua pasti beres." Ken tampak menyeringai. Teman-temannya pun tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Ayahmu hanya perlu menyuruh anak buahnya datang dan semua beres. Kau bahkan selalu terlepas dari hukumanmu."

Ken kembali menyeringai mendengar ucapan temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu-lampu menerangi mansion Uchiha yang megah. Bangunan dua lantai itu tampak sangat indah diwaktu malam. Air mancur warna-warni tampak bagaikan pelangi dimalam hari. Namun terangnya lampu tidak seterang hati seorang Uchiha Ken. Ia harus kembali merasakan makan seorang diri didepan meja yang sangat lebar dengan berbagai makanan tersaji diatasnya. Ia menghela nafas sambil kembali mengunyah makanannya. Disampingnya tiga orang pelayan menemaninya sekaligus berjaga-jaga apabila ada perintah dari tuannya yang harus dilakukan.

"Ayahku tidak pulang lagi?" tanyanya.

"Bukan tidak pulang, Ken-sama. Hanya saja terlambat pulang. Mungkin beliau sedang bertemu dengan klien sekaligus makan malam." Terang seorang pelayan dengan suara lembutnya.

"Dia selalu menemani kliennya makan malam. Sementara anak sendiri tak pernah dihiraukan. Ayah macam apa itu?!" hardiknya.

"Itachi-sama melakukannya untuk kebaikan anda juga, Ken-sama. Dia bekerja keras un—"

Prang! Ken menghempaskan sendoknya.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH SEMUA UANG YANG DIDAPATNYA! AKU TIDAK BUTUH KEKAYAAN INI! Aku hanya butuh... aku hanya butuh ayah menemaniku..." suara Ken yang awalnya keras menjadi terdengar getir dan sarat rasa sakit. Para pelayan pun menatapnya iba. Mereka sudah biasa melihat mata majikannya yang selalu memancarkan rasa sakit dan kesepian. Mata yang mereka lihat empat tahun belakangan ini. Empat tahun setelah tuan besar mereka bercerai dengan istrinya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Tolong berikan ini pada ayah." Ken mengeluarkan amplop putih dari saku kemejanya dan meletakkannnya diatas meja. Setelah itu, ia beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Uchiha Itachi turun dari mobil mewahnya setelah sang supir membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka dua belas. Ia segera memasuki rumah megahnya dengan membawa sebuah tas kerja ditangan kanannya.

"Selamat datang, Itachi-sama." Seorang pelayan menghampiri.

"Hn."

"Ini dari Ken-sama. Beliau menyuruh saya menyampaikannya pada anda."

"Hn. Terimakasih. Kau boleh istirahat." Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tuannya.

Itachi langsung melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Meletakkan tas dan surat yang diberikan pelayan tadi diatas meja. Ia menatap surat itu dan menghela nafas. Ini sudah yang ketiga bulan ini. Padahal ini baru awal semester ganjil. Sepertinya ia harus kembali menyuruh Kisame ke sekolah anaknya. Pria tigapuluh enam tahun itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju kamar untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi, Itachi berniat kembali keruangan kerjanya untuk memeriksa berkas. Ia sudah biasa melakukannya. Baginya tidak masalah tidur menjelang pukul dua pagi. Melewati kamar putranya, ia berdiri didepan pintu kamar putra semata wayangnya. Setelah membuang segala keraguan hatinya, ia membuka kamar itu dan terkejut melihat sang putra tertidur dimeja belajar. Itachi berjalan pelan menghampiri meja belajar anaknya.

"Dia memang anakku. Belajar hingga— Ha?" Itachi malu sendiri dengan ucapannya setelah berdiri didekat putranya. Ia melihat puluhan kertas folio bertebaran diatas meja dengan tulisan 'Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku' . Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat putranya ke tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Aku bahkan tak sanggup lagi menggendongmu." Itachi menyelimuti tubuh anaknya.

"Maafkan ayah." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

Setelah menyusun kertas folio yang berserakan, Itachi berjalan keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ken terkejut mendapati ayahnya sarapan diruang makan. Ini pertama kalinya setelah empat tahun terakhir. Anak empat belas tahun itu tersenyum senang sambil menuruni tangga. Walaupun wajahnya sama datarnya dengan sang ayah, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya pagi ini.

"Kenapa belum pakai seragam?" tanya Itachi dengan suara datarnya.

"Kenapa ayah belum berangkat?" balas Ken dengan suara yang tak kalah datar.

"Aku sudah baca surat dari gurumu. Apa yang kali ini kau lakukan?" Itachi menatap tajam anaknya.

"Ayah akan datang?" tanya Ken. Mungkin ini yang membuat ayahnya ikut sarapan bersamanya. Karena ingin datang kesekolah memenuhi panggilan gurunya. Harapannya sudah melambung tinggi.

"Tidak. Kisame yang akan pergi. Bukannya selalu seperti itu? Kau tahu kan ayah sibuk."

"Ya, aku tahu ayah sibuk. Ayah selalu sibuk. SELALU! Bahkan untuk memenuhi panggilan guru saja ayah tidak bisa. Apa ayah ingat kapan terakhir ayah mengambil raporku?"

"Ken, dengarkan ayah. Ayah—"

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak lapar." Anak laki-laki tampan itu berjalan menjauhi meja makan.

"Ken, kau tidak seko—"

"Ayah ingin tanya kenapa aku tidak sekolah? Yamanaka-sensei bilang aku tidak boleh ke sekolah sebelum orangtuaku datang bersamaku. Sensei bilang 'orangtua' ." Ken menekankan kata orangtua membuat Itachi tertegun. Anaknya telah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Itachi mengambil handphone dari saku jasnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kisame. Bisa kau tunda meetingku pagi ini? Ya, setidaknya sampai jam 10. Hn. Terimakasih."

"Katakan pada Ken untuk bersiap-siap. Aku akan datang kesekolahnya."

"Hai'. "

"Dan juga, antarkan sarapan ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ken berusaha setengah mati menahan rasa bahagianya saat ini. Ia berada satu mobil dengan ayahnya menuju sekolahnya. Memang ayahnya datang karena kasus yang dibuatnya. Namun ia sangat senang karena ayahnya mau meluangkan waktu untuk memenuhi panggilan gurunya. Haruskah ia berterimakasih pada guru barunya itu? Walaupun ia semalam sudah susah payah mengerjakan hukuman dari Ino-sensei. Setidaknya usahanya seolah terbayar dengan kehadiran ayahnya disampingnya saat ini. Meskipun jari-jarinya sampai sakit namun ia—

Tunggu!

Kertas folio dari yang merupakan hukuman dari Ino-sensei tertinggal! Ini pasti karena tadi ia terburu-buru saking senangnya setelah mendengar perkataan pelayannya yang mengatakan ayahnya akan ikut ke sekolah bersamanya. Bahkan sarapannya dimakan dengan tergesa-gesa sampai ia tersedak beberapa kali.

Bagaimana ini?!

"Ayah. "

"Hn."

"Ada yang tertinggal. Bisakah kita kembali untuk mengambilnya?"

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Hukuman dari Ino-sensei. Kertas folio yang dimeja belajarku. Ada seratus lembar."

"Hn." Itachi mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi anak buahnya.

"Ambilkan seratus lembar kertas folio yang ada dimeja belajar Ken."

Setelah menutup ponselnya dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam saku, pria mapan itu memandang lurus kedepan dan sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

Ken melihatnya, ingin rasanya mengucapkan terimakasih pada laki-laki disampingnya ini. Namun sama seperti ayah, paman dan kakeknya, pride seorang Uchiha membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sesampainya disekolah, para murid langsung dibuat terpana dengan kedatangan seorang Uchiha Itachi kesekolah mereka. Bahkan para guru banyak yang terpesona pada duda keren dan kaya raya itu. Tidak biasanya pewaris Uchiha itu datang kesekolah. Biasanya anak buahnya lah yang disuruh mewakilinya untuk urusan sekolah anaknnya.

Ken merasa sangat bangga saat berjalan berdampingan dengan ayahnya. Sama seperti anak-anak lainnya, Ken juga merasa Ayahnya adalah jagoannya, setidaknya sampai empat tahun lalu. Kejadian yang sampai sekarang membekas dibenakknya hingga membuat ia membenci ibu kandungnya sendiri. Kejadian yang juga membuat ayahnya menjadi semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tak pernah memperhatikan dirinya.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat seorang pria berbaju hitam memanggil Itachi dan memberikan sebuah map dan langsung pergi setelah membungkuk hormat pada Itachi.

"Ini foliomu."

Ken mengambilnya dalam diam. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruangan guru. Sesampainya disana, Ken langsung mengajaknya menuju meja guru wali kelasnya. Disana Ino menyambut mereka dengan membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis. Membuat hati Tuan Uchiha itu berdesir aneh. Itachi menatap intens wanita dihadapannya. Wanita cantik itu mengenakan kemeja ungu tua dengan renda dibagian dada dan rok span selutut. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir tinggi memperlihatkan tengkuk jenjang nan mulus miliknya. Wajah mulus dan rambut pirang panjangnya sangat pas dengan mata biru menawan miliknya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san. Kenichi-kun."

"Selamat pagi umm..."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Yamanaka Ino. Saya wali kelas Kenichi. Supaya lebih nyaman, kita bicara diruang kepala sekolah saja. Mari." Ino memimpin langkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Membuat Itachi mau tidak mau harus memperhatikan lekuk tubuh wanita dihadapannya. Cara berjalan wanita ini diatas sepatu hak tujuh sentinya bak model profesional. Darah Itachi berdesir melihat tengkuk menggoda itu dari belakang. Ken yang melihat reaksi ayahnya hanya mendengus.

"Ehem!" hardiknya. Membuat ayahnya tersadar dari lamunan yang menurut Ken adalah lamunan jorok.

Ino berbalik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kenichi-kun? Jangan gugup begitu." Ino kembali tersenyum membuat Itachi berdebar tak menentu.

Sesampainya diruang kepala sekolah, mereka disambut ramah bahkan kelewat ramah oleh Tsunade yang tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Itachi datang keruangannya. Biasanya bila Ken membuat ulah, yang datang adalah seorang pria berambut putih kebiruan bernama Hozuki Kisame. Ia senang sekali bisa bertemu dan berjabat tangan dengan orang yang sangat terkenal di Jepang.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk disofa merah maroon milik Tsunade. Kepala sekolah bermata madu itu sudah memesan teh kepada Office Boy dan telah terhidang diatas meja.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san. Saya ingin memberitahukan perihal kenakalan yang dilakukan oleh Kenichi kemarin disekolah." Suara merdu Ino menggema diruangan kedap suara itu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kali ini dilakukan oleh putraku, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Itachi. Pria itu teringat pada laporan Kisame beberapa minggu lalu perihal Ken yang merusak banyak properti sekolah. Apa kali ini juga kasus yang sama?

"Dia berbuat jahil pada seorang guru wanita. Ia menyuruh temannya menjatuhkan guru tersebut dan memasukkan seekor tikus kedalam rok beliau." Itachi syok mendengar penuturan wanita cantik didepannya. Putranya itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Ken! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ken hanya terdiam. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya. Berbuat jahil adalah hal yang dirasanya bisa membuat ayahnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya barang sejenak.

"Sudahlah, Itachi-san. Namanya juga anak-anak yang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Itu adalah hal yang wajar."

Ino menatap horor pada sang kepala sekolah yang baru saja menyuarakan pendapatnya. Bukannya kemarin ia yang sangat marah dengan kelakukan Ken? Tapi sekarang dihadapan ayah Ken ia malah bertingkah seperti wanita yang terkesan seperti menggoda? Dasar penjilat! Mentang-mentang dihadapannya adalah seorang pria tampan.

Ino akui pria Uchiha didepannya memang sangat tampan. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Itachi adalah ayah dari muridnya. Mana mungkin pria setampan ini, yang masih tampak muda ini mempunyai anak berumur empat belas tahun. Ino sempat menyangka kalau pria yang tadi datang bersama Ken adalah pamannya, atau mungkin kakaknya? Sungguh lelaki ini masih sangat cocok bila menjadi kakak dari Ken. Dia sangat— Ino sadar! Ingat tugas mu! Inner Ino bersorak menyadarkannya.

"Saya memanggil anda hanya untuk memberitahu anda. Anda harus menasehati dan lebih memperhatikannya." Ujar Ino lagi. Dalam hati Ken mengangguk antusias mendengar perkataan gurunya itu.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Yamanaka-san."

"Sama-sama, Uchiha-san. Oh, ya Kenichi-kun. Mana hukuman yang sensei berikan kemarin? Sudah selesai kan?" Ken menjadi gugup. Ia belum menyelesaikannya.

"Aku baru menyelesaikan limapuluh lembar, sensei." Ken memberikan map biru berisi folio yang sudah dikerjakannya dan juga yang masih kosong.

"Kenapa hanya segitu? Bukannya sensei bilang seratus lembar?" Ino membuka map itu dan melihat-lihatnya.

"Maaf, Yamanaka-san. Semalam ia mengerjakannya sampai tangannya pegal. Jadi hanya segitu yang bisa selesai. Mohon pengertiannya." Ken menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Ayahnya membelanya?

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Seratus lembar yang saya suruh harus selesai tepat seratus lembar. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Bawa ini dan besok harus sudah selesai. " Ino menyerahkan kembali map itu ketangan Ken.

"Ba—" perkataan Ken dipotong oleh ayahnya.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan, Yamanaka-san. Seratus lembar kertas folio. Anda mau tangan putraku patah?" suara dingin nan tajam milik Itachi memotong ucapan anaknya. Matanya menatap serius pada guru sang anak yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak ada yang keterlaluan, Uchiha-san. Saya ingat dulu saya pernah dihukum dengan limaratus kertas folio dan harus dikumpul esok harinya. Saya dan murid lainnya bisa menyelesaikannya. Kenapa Ken yang hanya saya beri seratus lembar tidak bisa?" ujar Ino tenang.

"Ini tentu saja berbeda, Yamanaka-san. Anda bersekolah pada zaman dahulu kala. Sistem pendidikannya sudah berubah jauh. Zaman sekarang, anak-anak tidak boleh dihukum dengan cara seperti itu!" Itachi mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Kalau anda tidak mau tangan putra anda pegal ataupun patah. Kenapa bukan anda saja yang menulisnnya, Uchiha-san?!" Suara Ino ikut meninggi.

Ken dan Tsunade hanya melihat adegan dihadapannya dengan pandangan cengo.

Ken tidak menyangka ada seseorang berani melawan ayahnya. Selama ini orang yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya akan menunduk dalam tak berani menatap oniks tajam ayahnya. Namun, senseinya ini, sensei barunya ini dengan berani menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan sengit.

Tsunade juga tak kalah kagetnya. Apa guru baru ini tidak tahu dengan siapa ia kini berhadapan? Jangan sampai akibat perbuatan Ino, sekolah yang turun temurun dibangun oleh kakeknya ini akan dituntut oleh Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Haloooo! Maafkan saya yang membuat fic baru meskipun utang saya masih ada! Tapi inilah yana apa adanya dengan segala kekurangan saya.**

 **Semoga suka! Mungkin Chap 1 belum ada romancenya. Well...**

 **Reviewnya please!**

Yana kim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sensei! You Must be My Mom!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang guru baru merangkap wali kelas di Konoha Junior High School. Harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi murid paling nakal disekolah itu. Ternyata ia harus menambah pasokan kesabarannya ketika harus menghadapi ayah sang murid yang sangat mempesona dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter2

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau anda tidak mau tangan putra anda pegal ataupun patah. Kenapa bukan anda saja yang menulisnnya, Uchiha-san?!" Suara Ino ikut meninggi.

Ken dan Tsunade hanya melihat adegan dihadapannya dengan pandangan cengo.

Ken tidak menyangka ada seseorang berani melawan ayahnya. Selama ini orang yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya akan menunduk dalam tak berani menatap oniks tajam ayahnya. Namun, senseinya ini, sensei barunya ini dengan berani menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan sengit.

Tsunade juga tak kalah kagetnya. Apa guru baru ini tidak tahu dengan siapa ia kini berhadapan? Jangan sampai akibat perbuatan Ino, sekolah yang turun temurun dibangun oleh kakeknya ini akan dituntut oleh Uchiha.

Itachi tersenyum meremehkan.

"Anda menyuruh saya mengerjakan ini, Yamanaka-san?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa? Bukannya anda yang tidak mau Kenichi mengerjakan hukumannya sendiri, Uchiha-san?" balas Ino dengan tak kalah sengit.

"Ya-yamanaka-sensei. Sudahlah... kupikir—" Tsunade merasa harus menghentikan pertikaian ini.

"Tch! Apa anda tahu saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" Itachi memotong ucapan sang Kepsek. Oniksnya semakin tajam menatap mata biru indah milik Ino.

"Tentu saja. Saya saat ini sedang berdiri didepan orangtua siswa yang terlalu memanjakan putranya." Jawab Ino dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Apa?"

"Aaaa... anda takut tangan anda pegal? Atau takut tangan anda patah? Aku tidak menyangka kalau ad—"

"Baik. Akan ku kulakukan. " Tsunade melotot tak percaya. Begitu juga dengan Ken.

"Tidak perlu, ayah. Biar aku saja." Ken akhirnya bersuara.

"Tidak, Ken. Akan ayah lakukan." Jawab Itachi dengan tatapan tajam yang masih menghujam Ino yang saat ini tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah. Anda hanya perlu menyelesaikan lima puluh lembar lagi. Sebelumnya, silahkan tulis kalimat itu disini." Ino menyerahkan agenda ungunya yang berukuran sedang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi ketus.

"Tulis saja." Itachi yang bingung mengikuti keinginan Ino dengan menuliskan kalimat hukuman itu dan kemudian menyerahkan agenda tersebut kembali ketangan Ino.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya Uchiha-san. Saya hanya ingin memastikan anda menulisnya sendiri. Mungkin saja kan anda menyuruh orang lain mengerjakannya." Ino tersenyum manis yang sangat menyebalkan dimata Itachi.

"Tch! Saya permisi."

"Kenichi-kun. Kau boleh kembali kekelasmu."

Ino membungkukkan badannya hormat pada Itachi melepas kepergian kedua ayah dan anak tampan itu. Kemudian beralih pada Tsunade yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa, Senju-sama?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yamanaka-sensei?" tanya Tsunade sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Orang tua Kenichi kan?"

"Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Itachi kalau kau belum tahu. Pengusaha kaya raya yang saat ini memimpin Uchiha Group. Kau masih belum tahu Uchiha Group?"

Ino sempat terkejut, namun ia tetap tidak peduli.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pemimpin Uchiha Group?"

Tsunade hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

"Yamanaka-sensei, dengar. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa menyingkirkan siapa saja hanya dengan menggerakkan satu jarinya."

"Saya tidak peduli, Senju-sama. Saya berhadapan dengannya sebagai guru dan orangtua siswa. Saya hanya mencoba bersikap tegas atas kenakalan yang dilakukan oleh putranya." Terang Ino dengan wajah serius.

"Ya, terserah saja. Aku hanya berdoa supaya dia tidak menuntut sekolah ini atas apa yang suadah kau lakukan padanya, Yamanaka-sensei. Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu."

"Hai'. Saya permisi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hozuki Kisame memandang heran pada bosnya. Kalau tadi bosnya itu menyuruhnya menunda jadwalnya sampai jam sepuluh, kini ia menyuruh Kisame untuk menunda semua jadwalnya hari ini. Kisame berpikir kalau Itachi memiliki hal mendesak yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Namun hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bosnya itu duduk diruangannya sambil menulis kalimat 'Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku' diatas kertas folio yang kini bertebaran dimejanya. Alangkah anehnya melihat seorang bos besar yang disegani oleh semua orang terlihat seperti seorang siswa yang dihukum gurunya untuk menulis kaliamat penyesalan diatas puluhan kertas.

Yang paling anehnya adalah, ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia mendengar bosnya menggerutu. Kalimat-kalimat aneh seperti 'wanita menyebalkan', 'ternyata wajah cantikmu itu topeng dari semua sikap menyebalkanmu' dan kalimat lainnya yang sejenis selalu terdengar keluar dari mulut Uchiha Itachi secara berkala.

"Itachi-sama. Biar saya yang menuliskannya. Anda mungkin sudah lelah." Tawarnya.

"Tidak, Kisame. Akan aku buktikan kepada wanita menyebalkan itu kalau aku bisa menuliskan kalimat sialan ini tanpa menyuruh orang lain membantuku. Sial! Tanganku mulai pegal."

Kisame menghela nafas. Bos besar yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sejak SMP itu terlihat memijit pelan jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"Itachi." Panggilnya. Sepertinya saat ini mereka perlu berbicara sebagai sahabat. Pria berambut putih itu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi didepan Itachi.

"Hn."

"Siapa wanita itu?" Itachi mendongak menatap Kisame. Kemudian ia teringat pada guru putranya yang cantik jelita namun menyebalkan yang membuat moodnya hari ini hancur seketika.

"Dia wanita paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui. Kau lihat, dia berani menyuruhku menulis seperti anak SD. Aku sangat membencinya."

"Dia gurunya Ken?"

"Hn. Dia menyuruh Ken menulis seratus lembar kertas folio. Dia sudah gila kan?"

"Anakmu nakalnya bukan main. Wajar kalau dia dihukum seperti itu. Dulu waktu SMP juga aku pernah disuruh guruku menulis umm tujuh ratus kalau tidak salah."

"Kau gila? Tujuh ratus? Kau bisa menyelesaikannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku mengancam teman-temanku untuk membantuku."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah dihukum seperti itu."

"Apa kau lupa? Sejak dulu kau kan siswa teladan. Mana pernah dihukum." Sewot Kisame.

"Benar juga. Tapi wanita itu sangat menyebalkan. Mulut tajamnya itu seperti ingin kusumpal saja."

"Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya, Itachi."

"Tidak akan, Kisame. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Itachi kembali bergelut dengan kertas folionya. Membuat Kisame menghela nafas, Itachi paling tidak suka jika disingung soal ini.

"Setiap wanita berbeda, Itachi. Jangan samakan mereka semua dengan Anko."

"Jangan sebut namanya didepanku, Kisame. Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka."

"Ya ya ya. Maaf. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Mau kopi?"

"Boleh."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Jangan lupa tentang reuni dadakan yang dikatakan oleh Hidan."

"Hn."

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya. Mengambil tumpukan kertas yang sudah ia tulis dan menghitungnya.

"Sudah dua jam tapi baru selesai duapuluh lima?! Sial! Lihat saja, Yamanaka. Suatu saat pasti akan kubalas kau." Itachi menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat kedua di Konoha Junior High School. Uchiha Ken duduk sendirian diatap sekolah. Memandang langit sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Ayahnya mau datang kesekolah dan tadi ayahnya membelanya didepan gurunya. Bahkan ayahnya mau mengerjakan hukuman yang seharusnya dikerjakan olehnya. Apa ayahnya sudah menyadari kesalahannya yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya? Ia berharap pemikirannya tidak salah. Ia ingin seperti dulu, bermain bersama ayahnya seperti teman-temannya. Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ayahnya mengajaknya bermain bersama.

Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat itu. Ibunya? Jangan ditanya. Ia akan sangat marah bila ada yang bertanya soal itu. Ibu yang sangat dibencinya namun juga diharapkan keberadaannya oleh Ken. Walaupun ia sangat membenci ibuna yang sudah mengkhianati ayahnya, namun dalam hati yang paling dalam ia ingin diperhatikan oleh seorang ibu. Ia sangat iri saat melihat teman-temannya yang selalu didampingi ayah dan ibu mereka saat penerimaan raport. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu ditemani oleh sekertaris ayahnya yang jelek itu.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Ken kembali tersenyum. Dalam hati berdoa supaya ayahnya memang benar-benar sudah berubah.

"Ken-kun tersenyum." Ken tersentak dan melihat ke samping. Sahabatnya sejak taman kanak-kanak.

"Shina?"

"Apa tadi kau memang sedang tersenyum?" tanya gadis manis itu lagi.

"Tidak! Kau pasti salah!" Ken terlihat tidak terima. Shina tersenyum melihat sikap tsundere sahabatnya.

"Tidak usah berbohong. Apa karena tadi paman Itachi datang? Aku turut senang, semoga mulai hari ini, paman Itachi akan selalu memperhatikanmu." Ken menatap sahabatnya itu. Gadis manis berkacamata ini memang selalu mengerti dirinya. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada Hatake Shina, sahabatnya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Ah. Ini untukmu. Tadi aku dan ibuku memasak bersama. Jadi aku membuatkannya untukmu."

"Kau yakin kalian memasak bersama? Kurasa kau hanya menonton bibi Shion memasak." Ucapan Ken membuat Shina memukul lengannya.

"Aku juga ikut memasak tahu!"

"Haha. Iya iya. " Ken mengacak surai pirang sahabatnya itu. Hanya pada Shina lah ia bisa menunjukkan semua ekspresi yang dimiliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi memandang puas pada limapuluh lembar kertas folio yang berhasil diselesaikannya. Akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikannya meski sesekali harus berhenti untuk memeriksa berkas penting dan menandatanganinya. Ia meletakkan map biru itu disudut kanan mejanya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ia tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya ia bisa menyelesaikan berkas-berkas bernilai milyaran yen yang kini sudah bertumpuk disudut meja kerjanya. Namun sepertinya niatnya itu harus dibatalkan karena ponselnya berdering. Kisame, sahabat sekaligus sekertarisnya meneleponnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Itachi dapat mendengar suara dentuman musik dan suara ribut lainnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia ada janji bersama teman-teman satu gengnya dulu untuk berkumpul disalah satu klab miliknya Mangekyou Night.

"Baru saja. Kalian sudah lama?" tanyanya sambil mematikan laptopnya.

"Begitulah. Tapi tenanglah, Pain juga belum datang. Cepatlah kemari."

"Hn."Itachi menyimpan ponselnya dan membawa map biru bersamanya. Sesampainya diparkiran ia meletakkan map biru itu dibangku penumpang dan menaiki mobilnya menuju club.

Mobilnya berhenti didepan club bersamaan dengan sebuah taksi. Pria itu keluar dan terkejut mendapati seorang wanita yang tadi pagi berhasil memporakporandakan emosinya dan memberikannya hukuman yang super sialan menurut Itachi. Wanita cantik bernama Yamanaka Ino itu keluar dari taksi dengan menggunakan mantel hitam yang panjangnya selutut. Rambut pirang panjangnya tergerai indah membuat Itachi hampir kembali terpesona. Balutan makeup natural namun cantik membuat wanita itu tampak mempesona. Itachi menyeringai. Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk membalaskan dendamnya? Itachi menghampiri wanita yang kini berjalan menuju pintu masuk club. Kemudian ia berdeham.

Ino nampak terkejut melihat ayah dari muridnya kini berada disampingnya.

"Wah, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anda disini, Yamanaka-sensei." Ucapnya dengan nada menyindir.

"Ya, saya juga, Uchiha-san."

"Seorang guru datang ke club malam? Ini agak terlihat..." Itachi melihat Ino berjalan kebelakang dan memandang plangkat club miliknya tersebut.

"Hanya ada tulisan 18 plus. Tidak ada tulisan yang mengatakan seorang guru dilarang datang ke club malam. Anda sendiri bagaimana? Bukannya seharusnya anda menyelesaikan hukuman anda, Uchiha-san. Kenapa malah pergi ke club malam?" Ujarnya kemudian. Itachi merasa kalah. Wanita ini memang bermulut tajam.

"Aku hanya memenuhi undangan teman-temanku."

"Kalau begitu sama. Saya juga. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ino melangkah memasuki club tersebut. Itachi mengerang dalam hati. Wanita ini benar-benar. Biasanya semua wanita yang melihatnya akan menjerit dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Namun wanita ini... berbeda.

Itachi mengikuti langkah Ino memasuki club. Petugas club itu menyambut Itachi dengan hormat. Itachi memberikan kunci mobilnya dan masuk kedalam. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang berkumpul disofa yang ada disana. Itachi langsung bergabung dan memesan minuman. Walaupun ini club miliknya, namun ia bersikap layaknya pelanggan yang baik. Namun sesekali ia memperhatikan kinerja para pegawainya.

"Kau lama sekali, Itachi." Seorang berambut merah yang setengah mabuk langsung menginterogasi temannya. Sedangkan Kisame hanya tersenyum mengejek pada Itachi.

"Ia dihukum oleh seorang guru SMP. Ha ha ha ."

'Sial. Kalau saja saat ini ia ada dikantor. Mungkin sekertaris biadabnya ini akan segera dipecat tanpa pesangon.

"Diamlah, Kisame." Ujarnya datar.

Pandangannya mengitari seluruh penjuru club. Tangannya mengambil gelasnya yang berisi scotch dan meminumnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyemburkan minumannya dengan tidak elitnya hanya karena pemandangan yang bersumber dari arah barat.

Yamanaka Ino sedang membuka mantel hitam yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya. Hingga ia hanya mengenakan dress ketat berwarna ungu model mermaid yang membungkus tubuh sintalnya. Dress yang panjangnya hanya setengah paha membuat kulit putih mulusnya yang terbuka. Rambut panjangnya yang ia gerai diletakkan di pundak kanannya memperlihatkan punggung mulus nan menggoda. Itachi sampai meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali melihat pemandangan indah itu. Namun yang aneh adalah ada perasaan tidak rela saat melihat puluhan pasang mata menatapnya lapar. Gerakan sensual wanita itu saat membuka dan meletakkan mantelnya disandaran kursi membuat para hidung belang yang ada disana meneteskan air liur. Bahkan bartender yang ada didekat Ino sampai berhenti melakukan kegiatannya mencampur minuman. Sementara wanita yang kini menjadi objek terlihat santai berbicara dengan seorang wanita berambut pink yang juga berpakaian tak kalah menggoda.

"Woy! Itachi!"

Itachi tersentak mendapati sahabatnya yang berambut oranye menepuk bahunya keras.

"E-eh. Ya? Pain? Kau baru datang?"

"Aku sudah disini sejak kau menatap gadis pirang yang ada disana."

"Apa?!"

"Hahaha. Kau mengenalnya?" Itachi tidak mendengar perkataan sahabat oranyenya karena melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih berkulit tan eksotis mendekat dan mencoba merayu Ino. Ada rasa panas yang menjalar dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan cepat mendekati Ino dan mendorong kasar pria yang tadi mendekatinya. Ino sontak terkejut melihat reaksi Itachi yang terkesan berlebihan. Pria itu mengambil mantel Ino dan memakainya untuk menutupi tubuh Ino. Kemudian ia menarik Ino keluar dari club itu.

Ino meronta karena tangannya di genggam erat oleh pria yang baru tadi pagi ditemuinya disekolah. Ia memang malu bertemu dengan orangtua muridnya disebuah club malam. Namun mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak mungkin menghindar karena ia sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya untuk berjumpa dengannya karena sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu. Karena selama ini Ino tinggal di kampung halamannya di Kyoto. Apalagi sahabat pinknya yang bernama Sakura itu sudah repot-repot mengirimkan dress hasil rancangannya pada Ino.

Tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan? Memangnya lelaki ini siapa? Seenaknya menariknya keluar dari meninggalkan temannya menuju mobilnya yang sudah ada didepan gedung.

"Uchiha-san, lepas!" Sesampainya dimobilnya , Itachi melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" suara tinggi Itachi bertanya pada Ino.

"Haloo. Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu?! Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha!" tidak ada lagi sopan santun terhadap pria didepannya.

"Kau benar-benar merusak citra seorang guru, Yamanaka. Datang keclub malam dan—"

"Hanya datang ke club kau bilang merusak citra guru?! Tidak ada larangan datang ke club dalam kode etik kami. Dan bukan hanya aku saja seorang guru yang datang mengunjungi club malam! Jangan asal bicara, Uchiha! Merusak citra darimana? Cih!"

"Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang kau lakukan ? Berpakaian minim seperti ini?! Kau guru atau pelacur?!"

PLAAK!

"Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha sialan! Kau pikir aku ini wanita apa? Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seorang ayah yang seharusnya bersama istri dan anaknya dirumah malah datang ketempat laknat ini! Orang tua macam apa kau ini?!"

Itachi terdiam sambil memegang pipinya.

"Dengar ya Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat. Aku seorang pelacur sekalipun itu bukan urusanmu! Kita tidak ada urusan satu sama lain selain kecuali mengenai Kenichi dan perilakunya disekolah. Jadi jangan ganggu aku!"

Ino kembali kedalam meninggalkan pria yang saat ini memegang pipinya yang mendadak panas. Pria itu mendecih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia akan menaiki mobilnya, ia melihat Ino keluar dengan temannya yang berambut pink. Ino menatapnya sekilas lalu membuang muka. Kedua wanita itu menaiki taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan kemudian melesat meninggalkan Itachi yang terdiam.

Didalam taksi, Ino diinterogasi oleh sahabatnya.

"Kau dan Uchiha Itachi ada apa?! Cepat katakan, pig!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, forehead."

"Tidak ada apa-apa kau bilang? Jadi apa maksud pria itu menarikmu keluar dengan paksa. Terkesan cemburu tahu!"

"Ini semua karena baju buatanmu ini!"

"Memangnya kenapa?Ini salah satu karya terbaikku loh. Sekarang jelaskan ada apa kau dengan duda keren itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya orang tua dari salah satu muridku. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi."

"Iya iya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ken harus kembali menelan kekecewaan. Sudah seminggu berlalu , tapi Ayahnya tidak menjadi seperti yang diharapkan. Bahkan ayahnya semakin sibuk. Ken bahkan tidak pernah berjumpa dengan karena ayahnya itu pergi sebelum ia keluar dari kamar dan pulang setelah ia sudah tidur. Harapannya sia-sia. Bahkan sudah dua hari Itachi pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Apa ia harus berbuat nakal lagi sehingga Ino-sensei membuat kembali surat panggilan untuk Ayahnya?

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sudah hampir semua jenis kenakalan dilakukannya. Mulai dari merusak properti sekolah, bolos saat jam pelajaran , membully temannya yang culun , berkelahi dengan siswa sekolah lain bahkan sampai menjahili guru. Ia sepertinya harus memikirkan kejahilan apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi bukan hari ini. Karena hari ini ia merasa kurang enak badan. Mata dan nafasnya terasa panas. Entah kenapa ia menjadi lemas begini. Sarapannya tadi pagi pun tak dihabiskan karena tidak berselera. Sahabatnya Shina sudah menyuruhnya untuk ke UKS namun bukannya ke UKS ia malah menuju atap sekolah untuk memandang langit.

Suara bel pulang sekolah terdengar. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Namun tak disangka, ia bertemu dengan Shina di tangga. Gadis itu membawakan tasnya.

"Kenapa tidak ke UKS?" tanya Shina sambil memberikan tas hitam milik Ken.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih." Shina memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang tampak pucat itu.

"Kita pulang bersama ya. Supirku sudah datang."

"Tidak. Aku pulang sendiri saja. Pulanglah."

Gadis Hatake itu hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tangga menuju gerbang sekolah.

Walaupun anak seorang miliarder, Ken tidak pernah mau dijemput kesekolah. Berangkat kesekolah memang diantar karena takut terlambat, tapi tidak dengan pulang sekolah. Ia lebih memilih menaiki kendaraan umum. Kedengaran bodoh, tapi ia menyukainya. Memandang dari balik bus besar lebih menyenangkan dari pada memandang dari dalam mobil super mewah seperti yang biasa di kendarai ayahnya. Walaupun harus berjalan cukup jauh dari halte menuju mansion Uchiha, namun remaja tampan itu sangat menikmatinya.

Saat ini ia baru saja turun dari bus dan lanjut berjalan kaki seperti biasanya. Sejak dari bus tadi ia merasa pusing dikepalanya. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri berjalan. Ditengah perjalanan, ia melihat beberapa siswa SMP namun berbeda sekolah sedang nongkorong didepan sebuah minimarket. Ia seperti familiar dengan orang-orang itu.

"Lihat siapa yang lewat. Ken dari Konoha High! "

'Sial' batin Ken. Dua diantara mereka adalah siswa yang pernah dipukuli olehnya sebulan lalu.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kami perlu balas dendam padamu. Masih ingat?" Kata salah seorang dari mereka. Ken menatap mereka datar namun mengumpat dalam hati. 'Delapan orang. Mudah bagiku jika saja aku fit. Tapi saat ini.. sial'

Mereka menyeret Ken dengan paksa kesamping minimarket yang merupakan sebuah gang dan mulai memukulinya. Ken berusaha melawan, namun dengan kondisinya yang kurang fit dan juga jumlah yang tidak seimbang membuatnya kalah. Para siswa itu terus memukuli dan menendang tubuh Ken hingga tak berdaya.

"HEEI! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Samar-samar Ken mendengar suara seorang wanita yang terdengar familiar. Ia pun melihat siluet seseorang berambut pirang sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino mendekati Ken yang sudah ditinggal kabur oleh para siswa berandalan itu. Ia menatap ngeri kondisi muridnya itu. Wajah yang dipenuhi lebam dan juga darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Wanita cantik itu segera menelpon ambulans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino sedang mengotak-atik ponsel milik Ken yang didapatnya dari dalam tas milik remaja itu. Nama yang pertama kali dicarinya adalah 'Ibu', namun tidak menemukannya. Ia mencoba menghubungi kontak dengan nama 'Ayah' namun selalu diluar jangkauan. Guru pirang itu beralih pada nama 'Uncle Sasuke' lanjut pada 'Kakek' dan 'Nenek' namun sang operator yang sangat sialan menurut Ino mengumandangkan kalimat yang sama.

"Keluarga macam apa ini?! Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi!" Ia kemudian mencoba mencari kira-kira nomor yang yang bisa dihubunginya. Nama 'Baka Driver' membuatnya mengernyitkan alis namun ia langsung menghubunginya. Dan terhubung!

"Halo. Ini saya senseinya Kenichi. Bisa anda menjemputnya di Rumah Sakit Konoha?"

"Ya, Terimakasih." Ino memutuskan sambungan dan menyimpan kembali ponsel canggih muridnya itu. Seorang dokter yang memeriksanya sejak setengah jam yang lalu keluar dan Ino langsung menghampirinya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, lukanya sudah kami tangani. Dia juga sedang demam. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kalian bisa pulang jika ia sudah sadar nanti."

"Terimakasih, dokter."

Ino memasuki kamar pasien dan melihat Ken sudah sadarkan diri. Ia mencoba duduk namun sepertinya luka ditanganya membuatnya sulit untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Ino langsung membantunya. Ia menatap wajah muridnya yang kii tampak berantakan dengan beberapa perban yang menutupi wajahnya. Sikunya juga diperban.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau berkelahi dengan mereka?"

"Sensei yang membawaku kesini?"

"Ya." Ino menghela nafas panjang. " Apa masih sakit?" Ino memandang muridnya tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria yang tampak baru saja berlari.

"Ken-sama! Apa yang terjadi?" Pria itu mendekat dan meneliti tubuh Ken.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ebisu. Ayo kita pulang." Ken turun dari kasur dan membungkuk singkat pada Ino kemudian keluar bersama pria bernama Ebisu yang menncoba memapah Ken walaupun pemuda tampan itu selalu menolaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Namun mansion Uchiha terlihat cukup ramai. Kenapa? Karena seluruh pelayan termasuk supir dan tukang kebun sedang panik karena tuan muda mereka yang sakit saat ini. Ayame sang pelayan keuar dari kamar majikan mudanya dengan membawa senampan makanan dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ebisu.

" Dia tetap tidak mau makan. Padahal kondisinya semakin mengkhawatirkan. Badannya menggigil, Ebisu!"

"Tuan Itachi dan Nyonya Mikoto tidak bisa dihubungi. Bagaimana ini." Seorang pelayan lain tampak datang dengan wajah paniknya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Ayame.

"Sebentar, akan ku coba menghubungi seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Pacarku tentu saja."

"Kau gila?! Disaat seperti ini kau—"

"Kau lupa pacarku adalah tata usaha disekolah Ken-sama? Aku ingin meminta nomor senseinya Ken-sama darinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino yang sudah mengenakan piyamanya dan mencuci wajahnya berjalan naik ketempat tidurnya. Ia memakai selimut dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun tidak bisa. Sedari tadi ia memikirkan muridnya yang tadi ditolongnya. Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, apakah ayahnya sudah mengetahui kondisinya , apakah demamnya sudah turun. Ia sangat khawatir pada Kenichi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel ungunya berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi, Ino mengangkatnya. Tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya. Cepatlah. Akan kukirimkan alamatku."

Setelah mengetik sesuatu diponselnya, Ino meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berganti baju. Mengenakan T-shirt putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans serta tak lupa mantel coklatnya, Ino mengambil tas dan ponselnya kemudian berlari keluar kamar apartmennya.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit menunggu dilobi, sebuah mobil mewah datang dan Ino segera menaikinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?!"

"Dia menggigil. Dan juga tak mau makan apalagi minum obat."

"Orangtuanya?" tanya Ino.

"Itachi-sama sedang diluar negeri."

"Ibunya?"

"Itachi-sama sudah bercerai dengan isrinya empat tahun lalu."

"Apa?!"

Mobil mewah itu membawa Ino pada sebuah mansion besar dengan segala kemegahan dan kemewahannya. Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi mansion milik Uchiha itu. Ino mengikuti Ebisu menaiki tangga. Didepan kamar Ken, beberapa pelayan tampak panik dan khawatir. Seorang pelayan memberikan sebuah kunci pada Ebisu dan pria itu membuka pintu.

Ino langsung menghambur masuk dan mendapati Ken sedang bergelung dalam selimut sambil bergetar karena menggigil. Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya diranjang besar itu dan membuka sedikit selimut yang dipakai remaja empat belas tahun itu. Ia menjamah kening Ken. 'Panas sekali!' batinnya.

"Bisa siapkan peralatan untuk mengompresnya? Oh ya, aku bisa menggunakan air dingin dengan es."

"Baik, Yamanaka-san." Ebisu memerintahkan pelayan wanita untuk mengambilnya.

Semua yang diperintahkan Ino langsung tersedia kurang dari lima menit. Melihat para pelayan yang masih ramai didekat pintu padahal sudah hampir jam sepuluh.

"Kalian istirahat saja. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tapi, Yamanaka-san..."

"Tidak apa, Ebisu-san. Kalian sudah bekerja satu hari ini. Besok kalian juga harus bekerja. Jadi istirahatlah. Kalau kalian ramai disana, Kenichi juga tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Tenang saja, Kenichi akan baik-baik saja."

Terdiam cukup lama, para pelayanpun akhirnya meninggalkan Ino yang mulai meletakkan kain yang sudah dibasahinya dengan air es. Ia juga memperbaiki posisi tidur dan selimut Ken. Wanita Yamanaka itu memandang prihatin pada Ken. Luka dipelipis dan pipinya sudah tidak diperban lagi. Mungkin Ken yang membukanya. Ino terus melakukan kegiatannya secara berulang-ulang. Sampai satu jam kemudian ia membereskan segala alat kompres karena mendapati bahwa panas anak itu sudah turun walaupun belum normal. Anak itu pun sudah tenang dan tidak menggigil lagi. Ino mendesah lega.

Ia melihat jam yang ada dinakas yang menunjukkan angka dua belas. Sudah larut namun ia tidak mengantuk. Sekali lagi membenarkan letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh Ken, kemudian ia mengusap lembut kepala murid nakalnya itu. Memandang prihatin pada Ken.

"Pantas saja kau jadi nakal begini. Kau sudah banyak menderita ternyata."

"Ayah... Ayah..." Ken mengigau.

"Ssst... Tenang ya Kenichi-kun." Ino mengusap-usap lembut kening anak itu. Ken membuka matanya perlahan dan mengamati seseorang yang kini ada di dekatnya. Ino tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah bang—"

"IBU!" Ino terkejut luar biasa. Matanya melotot lebar saat merasakan Ken memeluknya erat dan memanggil kata Ibu. Ia pun mendengar suara isakan dari Ken.

"I-ibu... Ibu... hiks... Ibu disini.."

Ino ingin menangis dibuatnya. Anak ini... sangat merindukan ibunya. Apa sejak orangtuanya bercerai, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya? Baru saja Ino ingin membalas pelukannya, Ken tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan itu dengan gerakan spontan seolah baru sadar sesuatu. Anak itu menatap Ino dalam diam, jejak air mata masih kentara.

Anak ini sama sepertinya. Ia juga tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Tapi, ayahnya mengambil peran ibunya hingga ia tak merasa kekurangan kasih sayang. Bahkan ayahnya menjadi tempatnya untuk bercerita tentang urusan pribadinya.

"Kenichi-kun..."

"M-maafkan aku, Ino-sensei." Ken membuang wajahnya malu.

"Tidak masalah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah lebih baik. Aku tidak kedinginan lagi. Tapi kepalaku masih agak pusing."

"Syukurlah."

"Kenapa sensei bisa ada disini?" tanya anak itu.

"Ebisu-san yang mengabarkan kalau keadaanmu semakin mengkhawatirkan. Kau juga tidak mau minum obat. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Tapi kau harus minum obatmu kalau mau cepat sembuh. Karena sekarang kau sudah bangun kau harus makan dan minum obat. Tunggu disini, akan ku masak sesuatu." Ino mengusap kepala Ken kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dari seorang Uchiha Ken.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Ino kembali dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih hangat disebuah nampan. Ken sedang berbaring namun tidak memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya melihat Ino mendekat. Ino mendudukkan kembali dirinya disisi ranjang setelah meletakkan nampan diatas nakas. Wanita beriris biru itu mengambil mangkuk dan mulai menyendoknya. Ken terlihat enggan memakan suapan dari gurunya itu.

"Makanlah, Kenichi-kun. Kau harus makan dulu baru bisa minum obat."

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi sensei." Sepertinya bocah itu masih merasa terganggu dengan insiden kecil yang tadi terjadi.

"Tadi aku mengira kalau sensei adalah... adalah..."

"Ibumu kan? Bukannya sudah kukatakan tidak masalah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Aku membenci ibuku."

Ino tersentak. Apa anak ini baru mengatakan kalau ia membenci ibunya?

"Aku membencinya. Tapi juga sangat menginginkan keberadaannya. Keberadaan seorang ibu." Ino meletakkan kembali mangkuk itu di atas nakas.

"Kenichi..." panggil Ino lembut.

"Aku sangat iri ketika melihat teman-temanku yang rapornya diambil oleh ayah dan ibunya. Aku iri melihat teman-temanku yang berbelanja bersama ibunya saat tahun ajaran baru. Aku iri melihat orangtua mereka datang saat festival sekolah. Aku sangat iri...'

Ino menatap prihatin pada muridya itu. Sepertinya sudah banyak penderitaan yang dilaluinya hingga sekarang tak terbendung lagi. Ia harus mengeluarkannya dan Ino siap menjadi pendengar.

"Sedangkan aku... selalu saja ayah diwakilkan oleh sekertarisnya. Aku sendirian saat berfoto dipesta kelulusanku saat SD. Percuma meraih nilai tertinggi kalau tidak dilihat oleh orangtua." Ino melihat setetes airmata mengalir diwajah tampan itu walaupun langsung diseka sedetik kemudian.

"Kenapa kau membenci ibumu?" Ia seorang guru dan wali kelas. Ia berkewajiban menjadi penampung masalah dan pencari solusi bagi murid-muridnya.

"Saat berumur sepuluh tahun, aku sangat bahagia. Ayah dan Ibu selalu memperhatikanku. Menemaniku belajar dan bermain. Kami tidak tinggal disini. Ini adalah rumah kakek dan nenek. Kami tinggal di apartmen dekat kantor ayah. Suatu hari, ayah mengajakku memancing. Kami berangkat berdua karena ibu bilang tidak enak badan. Ditengah perjalanan hujan turun lebat sekali. Kami memutuskan pulang dan pergi memancing keesokan harinya. Sesampainya di apartmen, kami meliha ibu... ibu berselingkuh dengan pria lain dikamar ayah dan ibu." Ino hampir saja menganga kalau tangannya tidak reflek menutup mulutnya.

"Lalu ayah mengamuk dan mengusir ibu. Bukannya meminta maaf atau menyesal. Ibu malah mengatakan kalau ia tidak mencintai ayah. Kemudian mereka bercerai. Sejak saat itu, ayah semakin sibuk dan tidak lagi memperhatikanku. Kami pindah kerumah ini. Aku tidak masalah selama kakek, nenek dan paman Sasuke menemaniku. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka pindah ke Amerika karena membuka cabang baru disana. Aku jadi sangat kesepian. Ini semua karena ibu. Aku... aku..."

Ino menarik Ken dalam pelukannya. Anak itu tidak membalasnya namun Ino tetap memeluknya dengan satu tangan mengusap kepala bersurai hitam itu.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan jadi ibumu." Kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Se-sensei..." Ino jadi terkejut sendiri dengan kata-katanya.

"Maksudku... err itu. Maksudku... Sampai besok! Ya sampai besok. Kau kan sedang sakit. Jadi sampai kau sembuh benar aku kan merawatmu seperti seorang ibu. Hanya sampai besok karena aku yakin besok kau sudah baikan. Emm kau menagkap maksudku?"

"Kenapa sensei tiba-tiba ingin menjadi ibuku?" tanya Ken. Tentu saja ia sangat heran. Apa senseinya ini sama dengan para wanita yang mengejar-ngejar ayahnya? Yang mencari perhatian ayahnya lewat dirinya?

"Itu karena kita sama." jawab Ino.

"Maksud sensei?"

"Aku juga tidak punya ibu. Jadi mungkin aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu," Ino menatap mata hitam didepannya dengan serius.

Ken menatap senseinya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Senseinya ini sudah rela tidak tidur untuk merawat dirinya. Sekarang wanita cantik ini mau jadi ibunya. Perempuan muda dan cantik mana yang mau mempunyai anak berusia empat belas tahun. Apa senseinya ini serius?

"Kau bebas bermanja-manja padaku seperti layaknya anak kepada ibunya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan tentang sikap manjamu pada teman-temanmu disekolah. Asal kau belajar untuk mengurangi kenakalanmu disekolah. Lagian besok kan hari minggu, kita bisa jalan-jalan a la ibu dan anak. Ke mall mungkin."

Ken masih memandang senseinya tak percaya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa..."

"A-aku mau!" Ken terkejut dengan sikapnya yang kelewat antusias. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat senang. Setidaknya ia ingin merasakannya walaupun hanya sampai esok hari. Ia bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana memiliki seorang ibu.

"Satu lagi. Jangan sampai ayahmu tahu." Ken mangangguk. "Ayah tidak akan tahu, dia sedang diluar negeri. " Ino mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok." Ken menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik Ino.

"Sekarang kau makan ya. Setelah itu minum obat dan tidur, hm anakku?" Ino tersenyum manis.

"Iya.. I-i-ibu." Ken balas tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah semalam tidak tidur, pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun dan memasak didapur keluarga Uchiha. Beberapa pelayan yang sudah bangun memintanya untuk istirahat. Mereka tahu kalau Ino pasti tidak tidur semalam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah hampir selesai kok. Maaf menggunakan dapur dan bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-san. "

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh tepat, Ino-san." Ino mengangguk.

"Bisa buatkan segelas susu?" Pelayan itu langsung membuatkan segelas susu.

Ino terlihat sedang mencampurkan pasta yang sudah direbus sebelumnya pada saus tomat yang baru selesai dimasaknya. Kemudian Ino meletakkannya diatas piring. Menaburkan sedikit keju yang sudah dicincang halus olehnya. Ino kemudian mengambil nampan dan meletakkan piring dan segelas susu yag dibuatkan pelayan diatasnya.

"Aku ke kamar Kenichi dulu ya." Ino tersenyum pada pelayan dan beranjak.

"Cantik sekali..." kata seorang pelayan.

"Benar. Sangat cantik. "

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali bekerja."

TIIIN TIIN!

"Siapa itu? Tuan Itachi sudah pulang? Biar aku yang buka." Ayame meninggalkan teman-temannya yang juga mulai menyebar untuk kembali bekerja. Wanita berambut coklat itu membuka pintu kayu berukiran cantik itu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ayame, lama tak jumpa."

"Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama, Sasuke-sama. Senang melihat anda sekalian datang." Ayame tampak senang sekali.

"Ken dimana?" tanya Fugaku.

"Dikamarnya. Ken-sama sedang sakit."

"APA?!" Ketiganya tampak terkejut meskipun hanya Mikoto yang bersuara. Mereka langsung berjalan cepat keatas menuju kamar Kenichi. Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar cucu dan keponakan mereka. Ketiga Uchiha itu mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar Ken. Mikoto meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir sambil menatap anak bungsu dan suaminya. Memberikan isyarat supaya tidak mengeuarkan suara.

"Ibu panaas~!"

"Ibu?" Bisik ketiganya. Ketiganya Uchiha itu dengan tidak elitnya mendekatkan telinga mereka sambil berdesakan.

"Anko datang?" suara Sasuke.

"Ini tidak terlalu panas, sayang. Ibu sudah meniupnya."

"Bukan suara Anko." Suara datar Fugaku. Mikoto mengangguk.

"Tiup lagi bu~"

"Sejak kapan bocah itu jadi sangat manja. Suaranya menjijikkan." -Sasuke

"Kenichi-kun buka mulutmu. Sudah ibu tiup lagi. Aa~"

"Dia tidak pernah suka dipanggil Kenichi." –Mikoto. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Ini enak sekali. Ibu pintar memasak."

"Kalau enak harus dihabiskan. Buka mulutmu lagi."

"Ibu, minum."

"Oh. Ini, sayang."

"Terimakasih, Ibu."

Ketiga orang itu menjauh dari pintu.

"Jadi Itachi menikah tanpa memberitahu kita? Dimana anak itu?!" ujar Mikoto geram.

"Kakak sedang di Jerman sekarang. Tapi aku sudah memberitahunya kalau kita akan datang."

"Kita harus tahu siapa wanita itu." Suara dingin Fugaku membuat anak dan istrinya mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi... kita masuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Mikoto berapi-api.

"Hn." Fugaku menanggapi dengan singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang minum obatmu." Ino meletakkan piring yang isinya telah habis. Ia mengambil dua butir obat berwarna putih.

"Tapi pahit, bu."

"Makanya ibu buatkan susu. Supaya pahitnya tidak terasa. Ini, hanya dua butir, Kenichi-kun."

Ken mengambil obat itu dan menelannya dengan cepat dan langsung meminum susu hingga habis.

"Anak pintar." Ino mengacak rambut kelam 'anak' nya itu.

BRAK!

"Ken! "

"Tiga orang dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan Ken masuk dengan wajah-wajah penasaran mereka. Ino sendiri terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kenichi-kun. Mereka..."

"Kakek... Nenek... Paman Sasuke..."

Ino membelalak kaget.

"APA?"

Ken memang berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini dari ayahnya. Tapi siapa sangka kakek, nenek dan pamannya akan datang dengan tiba-tiba begini.

"Kau siapa, nona?" suara datar nan dingin Fugaku membuat Ino merinding.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Semuanya haloooha...!**

 **Waaah... Yana ga nyangka kalau banyak yang suka pair ini. Makasih banyak buat semua yang teman-teman yang membaca, mereview, nge-fav ataupun follow fic aqu yang ga seberapa ini. Ini chap dua udah up. Interaksi ItaIno belum banyak, dikit banget malah. Yana janji chap depan mereka bakal banyak interaksinya.**

 **Maafkan saya ga bisa bales review satu-satu. Sebenernya saya lagi dikejar deadline tugas kuliah.**

 **Doain aja semuanya bisa lancar. Jadi saya bisa up cepat.**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih.**

 **Reviewnya ditunggu loh.**

Yana Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sensei! You Must be My Mom!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang guru baru merangkap wali kelas di Konoha Junior High School. Harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi murid paling nakal disekolah itu. Ternyata ia harus menambah pasokan kesabarannya ketika harus menghadapi ayah sang murid yang sangat mempesona dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ken memang berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini dari ayahnya. Tapi siapa sangka kakek, nenek dan pamannya akan datang dengan tiba-tiba begini.

"Kau siapa, nona?" suara datar nan dingin Fugaku membuat Ino merinding.

"Emm. A-aku... . Ah! Perkenalkan saya Yamanaka Ino. Saya ini—"

"Sejak kapan kau dan Itachi menikah? Kenapa anak itu tidak memberitahu kami." Lagi. Fugaku bertanya dengan nada datar dan aura yang susah dibaca. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu makin membuat Ino ketakutan.

"Sa-saya... sebenarnya..." Ino bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan. Apa ia harus mengatakan kalau ia adalah guru yang berpura-pura menjadi ibunya? Terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Ia melirik Ken meminta bantuan, namun anak itu sepertinya juga terlihat bingung.

"Ken, kapan ayahmu menikahi ibu barumu ini?" Ino melihat pada pria tampan yang ada disebelah kakek dari Ken.

"Pa-paman.. emm. Itu sebenarnya ak—"

Bugh! Bugh!

"Mom!"

"Mikoto!"

Kedua pria Uchiha itu memandang tajam pada wanita yang seenaknya memukul bahu mereka.

"Ibu , Sasuke, bukan Mom. Kalian ini. Bukannya menanyakan kabar keponakan dan cucu sendiri, malah menginterogasi Ino-chan." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang Ken panggil dengan sebutan Nenek. Yang benar saja! Nenek katanya? Wanita ini sungguh belum pantas dipanggil nenek. Wanita ini sangat cantik! Mungkin ia melakukan perawatan wajah dan tubuh sejam sekali.

Wanita cantik itu mendekati Ino dan Kenichi. Ia menyentuh kening Ken dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang? Ada apa dengan wajah tampanmu?"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, nenek. Aku rindu nenek!" Kenichi memeluk neneknya erat begitupun wanita itu.

"Kau berkelahi? Apa kau kalah? Apa semua yang kuajarkan padaku tidak ada gunanya? Kau bahkan babak belur begini," ujar Sasuke, sang paman.

"Sasuke-kun, sudahlah. Jadi... Ino-chan. Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau dan Itachi bisa menikah ? Aku bukannya tidak senang. Senang sekali malah. Kami hanya bingung kenapa Itachi tidak memberitahu kami."

"Itu... Uchiha-san, sebenarnya aku—"

"Kenapa datangnya mendadak sekali? Hei Baka-otouto. Kenapa bilangnya tiba-tiba? Mana Ibu , eh?" Semua mata kini beralah pada sosok Uchiha Itachi yang kini berdiri didekat pintu. Itachi memandang terkejut pada Ino yang sedang berdiri bersama ibunya di dekat ranjang anaknya yang setengah berbaring. Ada apa guru cantik itu disini.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Bisa jelaskan semua ini? Apa kau tidak menganggap kami ada lagi hingga kau menikah tanpa memberitahu kami?" tanya Fugaku.

"Apa?! Menikah?"

"Tangkapanmu bagus, Itachi-kun. Ino-chan sangat cantik." Keempat pria Uchiha sweatdrop melihat satu-satunya Uchiha wanita ini.

Pandangan Itachi beralih pada Ino. Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu disini. Ini hari minggu dan tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan sekolah. Kemudian ia melihat anaknya. Cukup terkejut melihat wajah putranya yang lebam sana-sini.

Otak jeniusnya mulai bisa berspekulasi. Yang mungkin terjadi adalah Ken berkelahi kemarin dan Ino menjenguknya hari ini .Tiba-tiba orangtuanya datang dan melihat Ino kemudian mengira Ino adalah kekasihnya. Baiklah, ia hanya tinggal menjelaskan pada keluarganya kalau Ino adalah guru Ken yang menjenguknya hari ini. Dan masalah selesai.

"Cih! Bahkan Ken jadi bersikap sangat manja pada ibu barunya. Ibu panaaas~ Ibu tiup lagi~ Ibu minuum~ " Sasuke meniru suara yang tadi didengarnya bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Paman!" Itachi melihat wajah Ken yang memerah akibat perkataan Sasuke. Sejak kapan Ken memanggil gurunya dengan sebutan Ibu. Apa yang sebenarnya terja— tunggu! Pria tiga puluh enam tahun itu teringat akan kejadian beberapa hari lalu diclub. Niat balas dendamnya gagal dan dapat tamparan panas dipipinya. Ia melihat Ino yang tampak bingung dan takut. Wanita itu tetap cantik dalam ekspresi apapun. 'Itachi apa yang kau pikirkan barusan?' batinnya. Ini saatnya membalas dendam untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini pasti berhasil bukan ia harus berhasil. Berhasil membuat wanita itu menderita saperti yang dirasakannya saat menulis limapuluh lembar kertas folio.

Kemudian Itachi tersenyum. Namun dimata Sasuke dan Ken, itu adalah seringaian menjijikkan.

"Ayah, Ibu, Sasuke. Kami tidak menikah. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah tanpa memberitahu kalian." Ino terlihat lega dan mengangguk senang. Ayah dari muridnya itu harus menyelamatkannya. 'Bagus, Itachi-san. Selamatkan ak—' Namun Ino harus menyimpan harapannya untuk diselamatkan dari situasi genting ini karena Itachi mendekat padanya dan merangkul bahunya.

"Kami tidak menikah, Setidaknya belum. Kami hanya sepasang kekasih."

'APA?!' Ino berteriak dalam hatinya. Ternyata bukan hanya Ino, Ken pun terbelalak mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Apa ayahnya sudah gila?

"Tapi Ken sudah menganggap Ino sebagai ibunya. Mereka sangat dekat karena Ino adalah gurunya disekolah. Bukan begitu, Ken?"

Ino ingin menonjok wajah tampan itu dan menyumpal mulut dengan bibir menggoda itu. Kini hanya Ken yang menjadi harapannya. Mengingat Ken cukup kesal pada ayahnya karena kurang perhatian padanya dan mengingat bahwa ia dengan senang hati merawat bocah itu dengan sangat baik layaknya seorang ibu. Maka Ino yakin seratus persen bahwa Ken akan membantunya. Fufufu! Rasakan Uchiha sialan. Kau akan malu sekarang. Mulai, Kenichi-kun!

Itachi melihat anaknya seolah meminta bantuan. Ken menatap ayahnya. Ia seolah mengerti tatapan ayah tampannya itu. Kemudian ia beralih pada guru yang saat ini menjadi ibu sementaranya. Sementara? Ia agak risih dengan kata itu. Setelah merasakan mempunyai seorang ibu sejak semalam subuh dan pagi ini. Ia tidak mau perhatian dan kasih sayang dari gurunya itu berakhir. Dengan itu ia mengambil keputusan...

"Ayah benar, Kakek. Ibu adalah guruku disekolah." Ia menatap takut-takut pada Ino yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak menyangka.

"Hn. Baguslah. Kau harus memberitahu kami kalau kau akan menikah. Meskipun kami jauh, kami pasti membantumu mengurusi semuanya."

"Ayah benar." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang dikeluarga Uchiha, Ino-chan. Baik-baik dengan Itachi-kun ya." Mikoto memeluk Ino dengan sangat erat. Ino yang masih syok hanya membiarkannya saja.

'Sialan! Ayah dan anak kurang ajar ini sudah membuatnya benar-benar merasa bodoh. Apa ini pernyataan perang. Walaupun kalian Uchiha, aku tidak akan takut. Terutama kau , Itachi! Sial. Aku harus bicara dengan ayah dan anak yang sudah mempermainkanku ini .' Ino yang sudah melepas pelukannya dari Mikoto, menggandeng tangan Itachi mesra. Menampilkan senyum andalannya yang bisa membuat semua yang ada diruangan memerah karena kagum akan kecantikan alami wanita didepan mereka.

"Paman ,bibi dan Sasuke-san pasti lelah karena baru saja sampai. Bagaimana kalau anda sekalian istirahat dulu."

"Hei hei! Jangan formal begitu. Panggil aku dan Fugaku, ibu dan ayah. Kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami. Bukan begitu, Fuga-kun?" Fugaku tersenyum tipis.

"Hn."

"Kau juga, Sasuke. Panggil kakak ipar."

"Halo. Kakak ipar." Sasuke menyeringai sexy.

"Emm, ya Ayah, Ibu dan Sasuke-kun."

"Kami mau kekamar kami dulu ya." Mikoto menggandeng suaminya keluar kamar. Sasuke pun mengikuti.

Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, Ino melepaskan rangkulannya pada tangan Itachi.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" raung Ino.

"Ken ,kau berkelahi? Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu?" Itachi malah melihat wajah ankanya yang terluka.

"Uchiha dengarkan aku! " erangnya lagi.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin balas dendam padamu karena apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku diclub. Jangan lupa dengan hukuman bodoh itu." Itachi bersedekap sombong.

"Balas dendam? Sungguh kekanakan. "Ino tersenyum meremehkan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia meraung lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Kau hanya harus mengikuti permainanku. Kalau tidak aku akan selalu menganggu hidupmu." Itachi menyeringai. Sangat tenang saat mengatakan kalimatnya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengganggu hidupku, Uchiha brengsek! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Ino menatap tajam oniks didepannya.

"Itu terserah padaku. Mungkin aku akan membuatmu keluar dari sekolah itu? Entahlah yang penting kau akan kubuat menderita. Kau sudah mempermalukanku."

"Sialan kau, Uchiha." Geram Ino.

"Err— Ayah, Ib err sensei.."

Ino beralih pada Ken. "Kenichi-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya?! Kenapa.. Argh! Kepalaku mau pecah rasanya!" Ken tahu senseinya ini marah padanya dan juga ayahnya. Siapa juga wanita yang mau terjebak dengan duda yang memiliki seorang anak. Mungkin saja senseinya ini sudah punya kekasih diluar sana. Bukan mungkin, tapi pasti. Sangat mustahil kalau wanita secantik senseinya itu tidak mempunyai kekasih.

"Maafkan aku. Aku... aku hanya ingin merasakan memiliki seorang ibu." Itachi dan Ino tertegun. Terutama Itachi.

"Semalam saat sensei merawatku dan mau menjadi ibuku sampai hari ini, aku sangat senang. Senang sekali rasanya mempunyai seorang ibu yang mau menjaga dan memperhatikanku. Aku tidak mau semua itu berakhir hari ini. Aku ingin terus seperti ini."

Ino tersentak dibuatnya. Ya ampun anak ini... Ino merasakan ngilu dihatinya mendengar perkataan Ken. Itachi menatap anaknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Anaknya ini tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain. Jadi ini kah isi hati putranya selama ini? Ia menginginkan sosok seorang ibu?

"Tapi kalau sensei tidak suka. Aku akan mengatakan pada nenek dan kakek yang sebenarnya."

Ken membuka selimutnya dan berdiri. Namun saat anak itu berjalan keluar, Ino menariknya. Bersamaan dengan itu Itachi meraih tangan kiri Ino. Ino memandang Itachi. Tatapan pria itu membuatnya merasa aneh. Tidak ada lagi tatapan sombong dan meremehkan dari seorang Uchiha Itachi, yang ada malah seperti tatapan supaya Ino mengerti keadaannya.

"Kenichi-kun. Akan kulakukan. Demi dirimu, akan kulakukan." Itachi melepas tangan Ino saat wanita itu memeluk putranya.

"Sens—"

"Ibu, bukan sensei." Ujar Ino. Itachi memandang Ino yang tengah mengusap lembut punggung putranya. Wanita ini...

"I-ibu. Ibu."

"Iya, sayang."

Itachi memandang keduanya dengan perasaan aneh dihatinya. Anaknya seolah mendapat sesuatu yang sangat berharga saat Ino mengatakan ia mau menjadi 'ibu' nya. Namun ia merasa hangat melihat ekspresi itu di wajah anaknya yang selama ini tidak terbaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyuruh Ken untuk tidur—ditambah lagi pengaruh obat yang diminumnya— , Ino dan Itachi kini berhadapan dihalaman belakang mansion Uchiha.

"Aku melakukannya untuk Kenichi. Jadi jangan mengira aku takut pada ancaman yang kau berikan." Ketus si Yamanaka. Ia memandang Itachi yang kelihatan lain sejak keluar dari kamar putranya.

"Uchiha-san!"

Itachi tersentak, berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya karena kedapatan melamun.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku bilang aku melakukannya untuk Kenichi. Bukan karena semua ancamanmu yang kau bilang akan membuatku menderita. Kau pikir aku takut?! Cih. Jangan panggil aku Yamanaka Ino kalau sampai aku takut." Itachi menatap Ino dengan segala kecerewetannya. Bibir peach itu terlihat menggoda manakala wanita berbicara dengan cepat dan penuh ekpresi. Namun Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka kini lawan, bukan sekutu.

"Benarkah kau tak takut? Kita lihat sampai dimana kau bisa mengatakan itu? Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku untuk menyiksamu." Itachi menyeringai. Ino hampir meleleh dibuatnya, namun wanita itu menguatkan diri. Dia itu musuh!

"Baik! Aku akan bertahan. Tapi ingat, ini semua hanya sampai orangtua dan adikmu kembali ke Amerika."

"Hn."

"Aku akan pergi. Katakan pada Kenichi-kun kalau aku sudah pulang." Ino baru melangkah tiga langkah saat Itachi menark tangannya. Ino menoleh dan mendapati Itachi membuang mukanya.

"Terimakasih sudah merawat Kenichi. Ebisu akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa na—"

"Ebisu akan mengantarmu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan nada final, Itachi beranjak meninggalkan Ino yang memandangnya heran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para penganut paham 'I hate Monday ' hari ini harus kembali melakukan aktifitasnya meskipun rasanya berat sekali. Entah siapa filsuf yang menciptakan paham itu, namun sudah lebih dari setengah penduduk dunia menganut paham itu.

Yamanaka Ino bukan merupakan salah satunya. Tapi pengecualian untuk Senin pagi yang indah ini. Setelah tidak tidur selama dua malam berturut-turut, Ino merasakan efeknya pagi ini. Ia merasa pusing dan matanya berat. Kenapa bisa dua malam? Malam pertama karena merawat Kenichi dan malam kedua karena memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak menyangka telah mengambil keputusan yang diragukan ketepatannya. Baru dua minggu di Tokyo, ia sudah mendapatkan masalah. Ini bias disebut masalah kan?

Ia memang merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Kenichi. Tapi dengan Itachi, apa yang harus dilakukannya jika bertem dengan pria itu hari ini.

Ino sudah rapi dengan dress biru selutut dan blazer putih serta sepasang heels putih yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ia sedikit menebalkan bedaknya pada bagian bawah mata untuk menyamarkan kantong matanya. Dan kelihatannya berhasil, karena Ino kini tak terlihat seperti panda. Mengecek sekali lagi isi tasnya, Ino pun meninggalkan apartmennya menuju halte bus.

Baru saja keluar dari lobi, ia terkejut melihat Uchiha Itachi berdiri dan bersandar pada mobil mewahnya. Dengan setelan abu-abu dan kemeja biru serta dasi senada jasnya. 'Apa yang dilakukan pria ini disini? Sialan, dia tampan sekali. Pura-pura tidak melihat. Ya, ide yang bagus, Ino. ' Baru saja ingin menjalankan idenya, ia mendapati Itachi mendekat kearahnya dan menggandeng tangannya.

"Apa yang ka—"

"Ibuku dimobil. "

Dua kata itu mampu membuat Ino bungkam. 'Sial'rutuknya. Ia pun melepaskan gandengan tangan Itachi dan kini merangkul mesra lengan Itachi membuat pria itu yang kini tertegun.

Ia tersenyum melihat Mikoto dan Ken keluar dari mobil. Mikoto tersenyum lembut sementara Ken terlihat canggung. Remaja itu menundukkan kepalanya namun sesekali melihat kearah Ino takut-takut. Setelah mendekat, Mikoto langsung memeluk Ino yang dibalas oleh Ino dengan tulus. Ino beralih pada Ken, ia mendekati anak itu dan terlihat memperhatikan penampilannya. Kemudian wanita bermata biru itu bergerak merapikan kemeja Ken dan mengusapnya seolah menghilangkan debu yang pada dasarnya tidak ada.

"Kau tampan, Kenichi-kun." Cup! Ino mengecup kening Ken, membuat anak itu memerah namun bersamaan dengan itu rasa hangat menjalar dihatinya.

"Terimakasih, se emm Ibu." Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan yang disertai senyuman tulus. Dapat dilihat oleh Ino dan Itachi rona kebahagiaan diwajah Ken.

"Kita berangkat?" suara Itachi. Ino mengangguk. Mereka bertiga memasuki mobil. Ino menempati bangku depan karena mendapat delikan mata dari Itachi. Sedangkan Ken dan neneknya dibangku belakang. Mobil mewah itu pun melaju membelah jalan.

"Bibi err maksudku Ibu, akan ke kantor Itachi... kun?" Ino melirik pada Itachi, terlihat enggan saat menyebutkan nama Itachi disertai suffiks yang menjijikan menurut Ino. Itachi ikut meliriknya.

"Bukan, aku ingin menemui seorang temanku. Jadi aku meminta Itachi untuk mengantarku. Kalian pasti selalu berangkat bersama seperti ini?"

"Emm begitulah." Ino melirik Ken yang melihat keluar jendela seolah tidak ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu. Apa Ken yang mempertemukan kalian?" Mikoto beralih pada Itachi.

"Err—"

"Ya, begitulah . Kenichi berulah disekolah, dan aku dipanggil oleh Ino."

Ino mendelik saat mendengar Itachi memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Lalu... lalu?" Antusias sekali nyonya Uchiha ini.

"Aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya saat itu."

Pembohong yang sangat hebat. Ino merutuk dalam hati saat mendengar Itachi dengan santainya menceritakan cerita bohong pada Ibunya. Anak macam apa itu?

Ino melirik Ken yang terlihat mau muntah mendengar bualan ayahnya. 'Kita memang sehati, nak'batin Ino.

"Ahh.. manisnya. Berarti kau harus berterimakasih pada Ken, Itachi. "

"Sudah sampai."

"Aku pergi dulu ayah, nenek." Ken keluar dari mobil dan berdiri diluar menunggu Ino. Itachi menarik tangan Ino yang akan keluar dari mobil. Ia mengambil tas yang ada dipangkuan Ino dan menutupi wajahnya dan Ino agar tersembunyi dari ibunya.

Cup!

Ino membelalakkan matanya saat Itachi mengecup bibirnya kilat dan dengan cepat menurunkan tas Ino yang menutupi kejadian itu. Mikoto pun tak kalah terkejut.

"Kau sudah memeluk ibu dan mencium Ken. Aku juga harus mendapatkan salah satunya. "

'Pria ini,' batinnya menggeram. Dua detik kemudian guru cantik itu memaksakan senyumnya walau dalam hati ingin mencakar wajah tampan yang saat ini sedang menyeringai.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya saat ibu disini, Itachi-kun." Ino mengangkat tangannya membelai bahu pria itu dan turun ke lengan kekar itu. Lalu—

Cyuut!—Ino mencubit lengan itu kuat masih dengan senyumannya yang sekarang dibuat semanis mungkin karena melihat wajah Itachi berubah menjadi menahan sakit setelah mendapatkan hadiah darinya. Ia tersenyum menang sebelum menarik tangannya.

"Kyaa... kalian manis sekali!"

Ino tersenyum pada Mikoto lalu berpamitan dan turun dari mobil setelah mendelik kilat pada Itachi.

Ken mengernyitkan dahinya melihat 'ibu'nya memerah setelah keluar dari dalam mobil. Apa yang terjadi? Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Kenichi-kun, ayo!" ajak Ino

"Apa disekolah aku harus memanggil ibu dengan sensei?" tanya anak itu.

"Kalau didepan murid-murid dan para guru, tentu saja kau harus memanggilku sensei. Tapi kalau kita hanya berdua, panggil Ibu saja." Ken mengangguk.

"Karena aku sudah jadi ibumu. Kau harus berhenti berbuat nakal dan belajarlah yang baik. Oke?" Sekali lagi Ken mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, sensei. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ayah mengantarku kesekolah. "

Ino mengangguk. Keduanya melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Sensei. "

"Hm?"

"Sensei benar-benar akan merahasiakan.. emm sikapku yang..."

"Yang manja? Iya tentu saja."

"Hn."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisame menatap aneh pada bosnya. Apa saat di Jerman, Itachi kerasukan roh jahat hingga ia jadi aneh begini? Pria Hozuki itu memperhatikan bosnya yang sedang memeriksa berkan sambil tersenyum. Catat dan garis bawahi. Tersenyum. Itachi adalah Uchiha. Pria Uchiha tidak pernah sejarahnya tersenyum seperti ini. Senyum yang biasanya ditampilkan Uchiha adalah senyum tipis dan senyum meremehkan serta seringai yang menunjukkan kesombongan dan harga diri tinggi.

Ia teringat pada adik kesayangannya yang pernah bertingkah kurang lebih sama dengan Itachi. Hozuki Suigetsu, adiknya bertingkah aneh seperti ini karena baru jadian dengan teman sekolahnya yang bernama Karui. Tapi Itachi kenapa? Apa ia baru saja jadian dengan seseorang. Tidak tidak. Kemungkinan ini nyaris nol persen. Sejak perceraiannya dengan Anko, mantan isterinya, Itachi membatasi diri dari para wanita. Namun ia memiliki sebuah dugaan yang kemungkinannya sama dengan yang pertama. Ah! Dari pada bingun, bagaimana kalau langsung ditanya saja.

"Itachi-sama." Lihat ini. Apa sekarang pun Itachi sudah menjadi tuli?

"Itachi-sama." Kisame hampir menjatuhkan dagunya saat melihat itachi menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuknya, berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum lagi sambil memeriksa berkasnya. Sekarang Kisame ragu apa berkas-berkas bernilai milyaran yen itu sudah diperiksa dengan benar dan teliti oleh Itachi. Dua kali dipanggil bahkan tidak didengar? Dimana Itachi yang terkenal jenius dan memiliki intuisi setajam silet. Akan kuberi kau pelajaran.

'Akan kupastikan dugaanku.'

Kisame mengambil gagang telepon yang ada didepan meja Itachi.

"Ya, Halo. Perusahaan Uchiha disini. Aaa.. Jadi anda senseinya Uchiha Kenichi. Ya ben—"

"Berikan padaku!" Itachi merebut gagang telepon itu dari Kisame dan langsung menempelkannya ditelingnya. Kisame mendecih. Jadi dugaannya benar.

"Halo Ino... Halo? Kisame , tidak ada suaranya. Kena—"

"Jadi namanya Ino? Cih. Seharusnya aku merekam ekspresi bodohmu, Itachi-sama."

"Kau mengerjaiku. Sialan kau, Kisame."

"Ada apa kau dengan sensei bernama Ino itu?" Kisame ingin melemparkan tumpukan berkas kewajah bosnya saat melihat Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Kau sudah gila." Kisame meninggalkan ruangan direktur itu.

"Sekertaris mana yang berkata gila pada bosnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino sedang membereskan barang-barangnya diruang guru. Hanya tinggal ia seorang disana sejak Hinata-sensei keluar dari ruangan itu dua menit yang lalu. Hari ini ia benar-benar tidak fokus dalam mengajar. Tentu saja karena kejadian pagi tadi dimana pria itu menciumnya tepat dibibir. Benar-benar kurang ajar. Mereka memang telah sepakat untuk menjadi pasangan didepan orang tua Itachi, tapi bukan berarti lelaki itu bisa seenaknya menciumnya kan? Bukan ciuman pertamanya memang. Tapi kan tetap saja. Kenal saja baru dua minggu. Ino memerah tiap mengingatnya. Bibir pria itu seolah masih terasa sentuhannya dibibir miliknya. Ino memukul kepalanya seolah menyadarkan supaya jangan memikirkan Itachi dan segala kelakuan bejatnya. Sialan! Wajah tampan itu selalu terbayang dibenaknya.

"Ibu." Ken datang dan melihat sensei sekaligus ibu sementaranya sedang memukul-mukul kepalanya seperti orang gila.

"Ibu. Tidak apa-apa?" Ken mengeraskan volume suaranya.

"Ah, Kenichi-kun. Ada apa?" Ino tersenyum.

"Emm. Hanya ingin mengajak ibu pulang saja. Kita pulang bersama ya?" tanya anak itu terlihat malu.

"Kau dijemput?"

"Tidak. Aku selalu pulang naik bus." Jawab Ken.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi. Sesampainya dihalte yang ada didekat sekolah, mereka duduk menunggu bus. Ino melihat jam tangan silvernya.

"Masih jam setengah dua. Kenichi-kun, mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Ino.

"Jalan-jalan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Umm. Seharusnya kata jalan-jalan kemarin kan? Kita kemana ya?"

"Ayo ke Sharingan Mall." Ajak Ken kini terlihat antusias.

"Ayo! Busnya sudah datang." Mereka berdua menaiki bus yang akan membawa mereka ke Sharingan Mall.

Sesampainya disana, mereka memasuki Departmen Store terbesar di Tokyo itu. Berjalan-jalan melihat segala yang dijual disana. Mereka singgah ke toko baju dan mencoba beberapa pakaian yang ada. Ino menatap heran pada karyawan yang terlihat sangat ramah padanya dan Ken. Kalau pelanggan lainnya dilayani oleh seorang karyawan, tapi Ken dan dirinya dilayani oleh enam orang sekaligus.

Ino mengambil beberapa baju yang dirasa cocok untuk Ken dan menyuruh anak itu ke kamar ganti. Ken yang terlihat sangat senang itu langsung menuju kamar ganti dan mencoba semua pakaian yang dipilih Ino, 'ibu'nya.

"Ibu." Ken keluar dengan t-shirt hitam dan celana tiga perempat yang modis. Ia membentangkan tangannya. Ino menggeleng.

"Kau jadi terkesan jahat, Kenichi-kun."

Kenichi mengangguk dan kembali kekamar ganti. Dua menit kemudian anak itu keluar dengan kemeja putih lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Ino tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau seorang maid?" Ino menggeleng lagi. Ken mengangkat bahu dan kembali masuk keruangan 1x1 meter itu. Begitu seterusnya hingga sepuluh kali. Akhirnya Ken keluar dengan t-shirt putih dan dibalut dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru tua serta celana jeans. Ino mengangkat kedua jempolnya dan mengangguk.

"Kau sangat tampan." Ken tersenyum, lelah memang sejak tadi harus berganti baju. Tapi ada rasa bahagia saat melihat Ino yang dengan kening mengkerut menilai penampilannya. Ia sudah lama ingin melakukannya setelah melihat teman-temannya melakukannya dengan ibu mereka.

"Ayo kita bayar." Ajak Ino.

"Ibu tidak mencoba juga?" tanya Ken.

"Tidak perlu. Kau lihat baju kita sudah serasi. Kita sudah seperti anak dan Ibu sungguhan. Ayo ke kasir."

"Tidak perlu, Ibu."

"Tidak perlu, Nyonya. " Karyawan itu meninggalkan Ken dan Ino setelah memberikan shopping bag yang berisi seragam Ken sebelumnya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kenapa tidak perlu? " tanya Ino pada Ken.

"Karena mall ini punya Ayah." Ujar Ken santai.

"Apa?!" Ino melotot tak percaya.

"Umm. Mereka akan dimarahi kalau menerima uang kita. Ayo pergi ,Ibu."

Ken menarik tangan Ino yang masih syok keluar dari toko baju itu. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah cafe.

"Kau mau makan apa, sayang?"

"Aku mau satu beef burger dan pepsi. Kalau ibu?" Pelayan dengan rambut coklat mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Satu porsi pasta dengan krim. Minumnya aku mau jus jeruk saja. " kata Ino.

"Aku samakan dengan wanita ini." Ken dan Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria yanng mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku di meja mereka.

"Kau...?"

"Ayah?"

"Satu beefburger dan pepsi. Dua pasta dengan krim dan dua jus jeruk." Pelayan itu mengulang pesanan mereka dan beranjak meninggalkan keluarga bahagia itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" ketus Ino. Masih kesal akibat insiden ciuman pagi tadi.

"Apa aku tidak boleh berada disini. Ini mall ku."

"Dasar sombong!" ino mencibir.

"Ayah tidak bekerja? Tumben sekali." Ken bertanya dengan nada menyindir. Ino mengangguk mendukung. Sepertinya Ken dan dirinya bisa menjadi sekutu untuk melawan pria sombong ini.

"Aku sedang bekerja. Aku baru saja selesai mengawasi kinerja di mall ini, Ken," jawab Itachi.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan mereka, ketiganya makan dalam diam. Ino yang melihat saus tomat disudut bibir Ken mengambil tisu dan mengusapnya. Ken tersenyum malu pada ibunya itu. Itachi yang melihat adegan itu dengan sengaja membuat krim pasta mengenai bibirnya. Ia kemudian melirik Ino. Ternyata rencana jahat sang ayah dilihat oleh Ken. Ia mengambil tisu yang ada dimeja dan melemparnya pada ayahnya.

"Ayah makan jorok sekali." Itachi mengambil tisu itu dan melap sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap tajam pada Ken yang mengangkat sebelah alis sambil mengucapkan kata 'modus' tanpa suara. 'Sial! Jadi dia tahu rencanaku' batin Itachi. Pria itu berdeham menghilangkan rasa malunya karena ketahuan oleh sang anak. Sementara Ino yang masih asyik dengan pastanya tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Ken menyeringai ,melihat kelakuan ayahnya. Remaja empat belas tahun itu meminum pepsinya setelah itu ia berakting batuk hingga membuat Ino menoleh.

"Kau tidak apa?" Ino mengambil tisu dan mengusap dagu Ken yang ketumpahan minuman. Wanita itu juga mengusap lembut punggung Ken. Tentu saja Itachi melihat dengan jelas modus anaknnya yang ingin memanas-manasinya karena gagal mendapat perhatian Ino.

"Ibu, aku mau jus jerukmu." Ino dengan sigap mengambil minumannya dan memberikannya pada Ken.

"Sudah mendingan?" Ken mengangguk.

"Minumnya pelan-pelan, Kenichi-kun." Lanjut Ino.

"Iya, bu."

"Kau sudah empat belas tahun, Ken. Apa kau tidak malu bermanja-manja disaat kau sudah mau dewasa?" suara Itachi terdengar. Kenichi memutar matanya bosan.

"Empat belas tahun belum bisa disebut dewasa, Itachi-san." Ino menjawab ucapan Itachi.

"Kau juga. Jangan terlalu memanjakannya. Dia laki-laki dan juga seorang Uchiha. Saat seumurannya aku sudah memeriksa beberapa laporan perusahaan." Ia beralih pada Ino.

"Apa kau sedang pamer sekarang? Itu namanya kau yang tidak normal karena melakukan hal yang tidak dilakukan oleh anak umur empat belas tahun. Memeriksa berkas? Yang benar saja."

"Aku tidak tahu ada seorang ibu yang memanjakan anak laki-lakinya yang sudah berumur empat belas tahun. Kau memeperlakukannya seperti anak umur lima tahun."

"Kalau begitu kau akan tahu sekarang kalau aku akan menjadi ibu yang akan memanjakan anaknya bahkan sampai mereka berumur empat puluh tahun."

"Yamanaka."

"Ya, Uchiha?"

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau lebih menyebalkan. Setelah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak padaku di club, tadi pagi kau malah menci— sial!" Ia hampir saja mencemari pikiran Ken.

"Apa kau masih kesal karena kejadian pagi tadi?" Itachi menyeringai. Ino memerah seketika. Ken yang melihat wajah Ino menjadi penasaran.

"Kejadian apa?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak ada, Kenichi-kun. Jangan dengarkan ayah gilamu ini. Kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pulang."

"Kau pulang dengan ayah, Ken. Ayah juga mau pulang."

Ken melihat jam tangannya. "Masih jam empat sore dan ayah sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya."

"Kau lebih suka ayah pulang larut?" Itachi memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku dengan Ibu." Ken berdiri diikuti Ino. Itachi menghela nafas, kenapa mereka jadi sangat kompak sekarang?

"Oke. Kalian ikut denganku." Ken menyeringai, ini yang diinginkannya sejak tadi.

Sepertinya pasangan ibu dan anak baru itu masih belum puas melakukan uji coba pada emosi Itachi. Kini pria itu memukul stir mobilnya sambil menahan emosi.

"Ken, kau didepan."

"Tidak ayah, aku dengan ibu disini," jawab Ken. "Ibu mau didepan?" anak itu beralih pada wanita cantik disampingnya.

"Tentu tidak, Kenichi-kun. Aku trauma." Ino mendelik pada Itachi sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya membuat Itachi mendengus kesal.

"Kalian pikir aku SUPIR?!" suara duda satu anak itu mulai meninggi sekarang.

"Oh, ya. Dimana supir ayah? Kisame-san juga. Akhir-akhir ini ayah jarang memakai supir." Tanya Ken santai.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Mungkin ayahmu ingin merasakan menjadi seorang supir, Kenichi-kun," ujar Ino.

"Benarkah ayah? Kalau begitu ini saat yang tepat. Kita bisa jalan sekarang, Ayah."

"Sial," gumam Itachi. Pria itu menjalankan mobilnya tanpa melihat bahwa dua orang dibelakangnya saling mengedipkan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau datang tanpa memberitahuku, Teme. Apa kau ingin memberikanku kejutan?" seorang pria berambut pirang terang sedang duduk dengan sahabatnya yang sudah hampir empat tahun tidak bertemu.

"Memangnya kau siapa sehingga aku harus repot-repot memberikan kejutan padamu, Dobe?" sahut sang sahabat yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Sialan kau. Apa kau tidak merindukanku sama sekali, Sasuke?"

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke santai sambil meminum kopi hitamnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu kafe yang dulu menjadi tempat nongkrong mereka. Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto berdering.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Aku ditempat biasa. Sedang bersama Sasuke. Ya, aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia pulang. Wah, bagus kalau begitu, datanglah."

Naruto memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jasnya.

"Sakura ada disekitar sini. Bisa dia bergabung kan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Tak masalah. Kau masih jalan dengannya?"

Naruto malah menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang kini dihiasi oleh cincin emas putih.

"Kami sudah bertunangan." Ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Selamat."

"Terimakasih. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau dapat cewek bule disana?"

"Tidak, dobe. Aku masih suka dengan yang original. Sakura sudah datang." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk arah pintu masuk. Naruto langsung berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. Tak lama kemudian, tunangan Naruto alias Haruno Sakura bergabung dimeja mereka.

"Hai, Sasuke-san. Lama tak bertemu." Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dari Blue Hall. Jangan bilang kau lupa acaraku besok?" Sakura mendelik pada tunangannya itu.

"Oh, tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Tenang saja, acaramu akan menjadi yang terbaik, sayang."

"Semoga saja. Oh ya, Sasuke-san. Ini untukmu, jangan lupa datang ya." Sakura memberikan undangan berwarna emas pada pria didepannya.

"Spring Fashion Year?" Sasuke membaca undangan ditangannya.

"Sakura-chan tiap tahun mengadakan peragaan busana dengan hasil karyanya. Dia sudah jadi desainer hebat loh, adalah nama brandnya." Sasuke mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari sahabatnya.

"Akan kuusahakan. Oh ya, aku pergi dulu." Sasuke langsung beranjak meninggalkan pasangan itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino memandang undangan berwarna emas ditangannya. Sahabatnya sejak kecil yaitu Sakura mengirimkan undangan ini tiga hari lalu beserta sebuah gaun mewah berwarna biru muda selutut. Ia harus pergi tentu saja, mana mungkin ia tidak pergi ke acara sahabatnya itu.

Apa lagi dia sudah diberikan gaun yang sangat cantik untuk dipakai ke acara itu. Bahkan semalam, sahabat cantiknya itu menelpon dan mengatakan padanya bahwa tunangannya, Naruto akan menjemputnya pukul empat sore nanti karena acaranya adalah jam lima sore.

Saat ini Ino sedang berada di apartmennya. Ken baru saja pulang dari rumahnya untuk makan siang. Ino tersenyum mengingat anak itu, entah kenapa ia sekarang sangat menyayangi anak itu dan sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Ken bermanja-manja padanya. Ia tersenyum mengingat kedekatannya dengan Ken dan sepertinya Ken adalah sekutu yang paling pas untuk melawan Itachi yang tak lain adalah ayahnya. Duda keren yang luar biasa tampan dan sangat mempesona. Bohong kalau Ino tidak tertarik pada pria itu setelah seminggu menjadi kekasih pura-puranya. Segala tindakannya saat mereka didepan kedua orangtua pria itu membuat Ino merasakan perasaan yang lain. Walaupun dengan segala sikap menyebalkannya—paling tidak itu menurut Ino, pria itu selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar hanya dengan berada didekatnya. Ino langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?" Ino kemudian memukul kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku bersiap sekarang."

Tak butuh satu jam bagi Ino untuk bersiap. Karena pada dasarnya sudah cantik, tidak memakan waktu lama baginya untuk ber make up. Hanya makeup tipis dan sedikit membuat rambutnya bergelombang kemudian disampirkan dipundak kirinya. Keluar dari apartmen, ia sudah melihat sebuah sedan putih teparkir didepan apartmennya dengan seorang pria berambur kuning berdiri disisi mobil.

"Naruto-san?" panggil Ino.

"Ah, hai Ino-san. Salam kenal." Keduanya saling berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri. Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ino masuk dan pria itu langsung mengemudikan mobilnya. Mereka berbincang didalam mobil tentang Sakura dan persahabatannya dengan Ino. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat bersahabat dan Ino yang baru lima menit bertemu dengannya sudah bisa akrab dengan pria pirang itu. Ponsel didasbor berdering, Naruto langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Apa?! Kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya? Baiklah. Aku akan kesekolahnya."

"Sakura bilang apa?" tanya Ino.

"Adikku tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal acara sudah mau dimulai. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif."

"Adikmu? Memang apa hubungannya dengan acara itu?"

"Adikku adalah modelnya Sakura."

"Wow. Bukannya tadi kau menyebutkan kata sekolah? Dia masih pelajar?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia masih kelas dua SMA. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa Sakura langsung memintanya jadi modelnya saat Karin baru pulang dari Selandia Baru setahun lalu." Terang Naruto. Ponselnya berdering lagi.

"Ya, Teme?" Sahut Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA keluar dari sekolahnya dengan terburu-buru. Gadis berambu merah dan berkacamata itu kini berdiri disebuah halte dengan tampang cemas dan sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Menunggu dengan cemas pada bus yang tak kunjung datang. Saat ini ia sendirian di halte depan sekolahnya mengingat sekolah sudah pulang dari jam dua siang tadi.Salahkan perannya sebagai ketua dewan murid yang mempunyai segunung tugas diluar tugas sekolahnya. Siswi dengan name tag Uzumaki Karin itu melirik lagi pada jam tangan putihnya.

"Sudah jam setengah lima. Nee-san akan membunuhku. Taksi pun tidak ada yang lewat dari tadi."

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti didekat halte. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitamnya keluar dari dalam mobil dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

'Tampan...' batin Karin. Pria itu bersandar pada mobilnya sambil berbicara. Jarak yang dekat membuat Karin bisa mendengar suara pria itu.

"Aku memang tahu Blue Hall dimana. Aku hanya tidak mau pergi sendiri." Karin menajamkan telinga ketika mendengar kata Blue Hall.

"Sial kau, Dobe. Aku masih normal tahu. Sudahlah." Pria tampan itu memasuki minimarket yang tepat berada disebelah halte. Tak sampai lima menit ia keluar dengan membawa minuman kaleng.

'Sial. Aku lupa mengunci mobil rupanya.' Batinnya. Menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk dan membuang kalengnya, ia berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Pria yang tak lain Adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu memasuki mobilnya dan langsung menyalakan mesinnya. Mobil hitam keluaran terbaru itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Paman akan ke Blue Hall kan?"

CKIIIIT!

Mobil itu berhenti mendadak setelah Sasuke menginjak rem tiba-tiba.

"Paman, apa-apaan sih?! Kita bisa mati tahu! Untung dari awal tidak ngebut."

Sasuke menatap horor pada sumber suara yang tak lain adalah seorang gadis berambut merah, berkacamata,berseragam SMA dan ber— ah sudahlah.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?! Sejak kapan kau ada dimobilku?! Kau hantu atau apa?!" Mungkin ini pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha berteriak dengan tidak elitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Yeeeeaaaaaaaah... udah chap 3 !

Halooo semuanya. Terimakasih saya ucapkan kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena berkat dan rahmatnya kita bisa berkumpul di ehem! maaf.

Saya mau berterimakasih pada semua yang udah membaca dan mereviev fic saya. Dan juga yang sudah follow and fav fict ini. Oh ya, perihal susu dan obat itu saya beneran ga tahu loh. Mungkin karena sayanya jarang sakit. Dan kalau sakit ga pernah mau minum obat. Makasih banyak loh soal infonya. Berguna banget! Ntar kalau ada waktu bakal saya edit. Hehe #plaak.

Ini chap 3 udah up. Mungkin banyak yang mengira kalau Sasu bakal jadi orang ketiga. Tapi enggak koq. Maaf untuk ke OOC an Sasuke disini. Dan itu calon Sasuke udah muncul. Ga tahu kenapa saya senang banget buat fic dengan chara Kushiha kedua alias Karin. Saya rasa saya sudah menjadi Karin-cent seperti seseorang #lirikLala.

Yang login saya bales di pm yah...

JelLyFisH : Itachinya suka ke Ino kali. Hehe. Makasih buat info dan sarannya. Sangat berguna. Ini udah up. Interaksinya udah banyak belum tuh? Makasih udah singgah ya.  
hana (guest) : halo hana... ini udah up. Thanks ya udah suka.  
kaname : iya, saya juga kalau baca fic suka yang panjang. Ini udah up ya...  
yong (guest) : ini udah lanjut. Salam kenal.  
mas abim : haha pecah gimana nih? Makasih udah dibilang keren. Ini udah updet. Makasih buat semangatnya juga.  
Acha DS (guest) : penasaran ya? saya juga. Hehe. Ini udah up yah Acha-san.  
Secret Mirrorrr (Guest) : mungkin kitanya yang sama-sama sableng ya? Haha. Saya emang ga tahu loh soal itu. Sebenarnya saya itu polos dan ga tahu apa-apa #plaak! Saya juga ngerasa chap kemarin agak maksain. Saya ga nganggap rev kamu flame koq. Bagus malah buat membantu saya supaya lebih baik lagi. Makasih loh reviewnya.  
adilla(Guest) : ini udah up ya.. Saya juga suka pair ini koq. Emang arsipnya ga terlalu banyak. Makasih ya.  
switcheey (Guest) : hei! Itu anak gue ama Itachi. Hehe makasih udah singgah ya.  
Name puput (Guest) : ini udah up ya, makasih banget buat infonya. Saya beneran ga tau loh.  
Rae (Guest) : kamu suka inonya aku suka itachinya... Ini udah lanjut ya..  
aoki ryuu : semangka? Semangat kali say.. hehe ini udah lanjut ya..  
yulia (Guest) : ini udah lanjut ya yulia...  
aiwataru (Guest) : makasih reviewnya. Ini udah up ya...  
neot (Guest) : Ini juga pairing fav aku... Makasih reviewnya, infonya juga sangat berguna. Saya emang ga tau soalnya.. hehe maklum, eneng kan masih polos. Ini udah lanjut ya..  
Guest : ni udah lanjut. Makasih nih udah dibilang bagus. Saya juga suka banget pair ini.  
Titania Iday (Guest) : maklum aja, kan cowok Uchiha pada tsundere semua. ini udah up ya.

Yooosh... Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah review, fav, maupun follow fic ini.. Doain ya supaya saya bisa up cepat!

Jangan lupa review chap 3 ini ya

Yana Kim ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sensei! You Must be My Mom!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang guru baru merangkap wali kelas di Konoha Junior High School. Harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi murid paling nakal disekolah itu. Ternyata ia harus menambah pasokan kesabarannya ketika harus menghadapi ayah sang murid yang sangat mempesona dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter4

 **.**

 **.**

"Paman akan ke Blue Hall kan?"

CKIIIIT!

Mobil itu berhenti mendadak setelah Sasuke menginjak rem tiba-tiba.

"Paman, apa-apaan sih?! Kita bisa mati tahu! Untung dari awal tidak ngebut."

Sasuke menatap horor pada sumber suara yang tak lain adalah seorang gadis berambut merah, berkacamata,berseragam SMA dan ber— ah sudahlah.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?! Sejak kapan kau ada dimobilku?! Kau hantu atau apa?!" Mungkin ini pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha berteriak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aku hanya menumpang paman. Kita sama-sama ke Blue Hall." Jawab gadis merah aka Karin.

"Jangan panggil aku PAMAN!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, pama—oke tuan. Kita harus cepat karena aku sedang buru-buru."

"Kau memerintahku?" delik Sasuke.

"Oke. Aku minta tolong tuan. Aku sedang buru-buru, acarnya akan segera dimulai." Karin melihat jam tangannya sekali lagi.

"Itu bukan acara untuk seorang anak SMA sepertimu. Sebaiknya kau turun dan pulang. Kau pasti punya pr kan?"

"Aku serius, paman!" Karin mulai panik karena sudah hampir jam lima.

"Aku bukan pamanmu!"

"Tuan, kumohon." Akhirnya jurus andalan yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada orangtua dan kakak tercintannya mulai dijalankan. Mutiara ruby dibalik kacamatanya dibuat dengan tatapan memohon dan berkaca-kaca serta sepuppy mungkin.

"Ponselku lowbat, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah dijemput oleh kakakku dan tidak perlu menumpang denganmun tuan. Aku serius kalau aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku hiks... aku hiks.. hiks.. tuan ak—"

"Oke oke. Jangan menangis dimobilku! Dasar nerd!" Sasuke yang ternyata tidak tahan melihat puppy eyes andalan Karin mengalah dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Yeeah! Ayo kita jalan kalau begitu, paman!" Sasuke syok melihat perubahan drastis pada ekspresi Karin. Mana air mata yang tadi sudah hampir jatuh itu? Yang ada hanyalah wajah senang dengan ekspresi lega yang kentara.

"Aku bukan pamanmu, baka!"

"Upps! Maaf, tuan. Thank's before." Karin tersenyum manis. Sasuke memerah tanpa sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia tidak ada disekolahnya?!" Sakura bersorak panik.

"Jidat, tenanglah. Mungkin dia sedang dijalan." Ujar Ino. Saat ini mereka sedang diruang makeup. Saat mereka tiba, kedua manusia pirang itu melihat Sakura yang berjalan mondar-mandir. Para model yang lain sudah siap tampil dan berbaris dengan tampilan yang sangat elegan. Sakura dengan karyanya yang luar biasa. Sakura sendiri sudah terlihat cantik dengan mini dressnya. Naruto hanya bisa mengelus bahu tunangannya itu.

"Nee-san!" Ketiganya berbalik mendengar suara itu. Sakura langsung berlari pada Karin dan mengguncang bahunya kuat.

"Darimana saja kau! Ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi! Aku khawatir tahu."

"Maaf, Sakura-nee. "

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Kau harus bersiap sekarang." Karin menganggguk.

Sasuke berdecak sebal dari bangkunya. Mana gadis aneh tadi? Baru saja Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ditempat parkir, gadis tanpa nama itu langsung melesat keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?'

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya mencari sahabat kuning bodohnya. Pembawa acara sedang berbicara, tak lama kemudian Sakura berdiri diatas podium kecil disamping arena catwalk untuk menyampaikan pidatonya sebagai sang empunya acara. Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua tamu yang ada dan juga memperkenalkan karyanya dan tema dari brandnya tahun ini. Saat Sakura sudah akan selesai dengan pidatonya Sasuke dikejutkan dengan dua sosok kuning yang datang kearahnya. Salah satu sosok kuning itu ialah sahabatnya kini duduk tepat disampingnya sambil menepuk bahunya menyapanya. Sedangkan sosok satunya lagi yang tak lain adalah calon kakak iparnya, Yamanaka Ino, tampaknya Ino juga kaget melihat Sasuke disini.

"Kenalkan, Teme. Ini sahabatnya Sakura-chan. Ino-chan, ini Tem- ah Sasuke. Sahabatku."

"Kami sudah saling kenal, Dobe. Iya kan, kakak ipar?" sahut Sasuke.

"Benark—eh? Kakak ipar?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Dia itu kekasih Itachi."

"Wahh. Kebetulan macam apa ini?"

"Sasuke-kun. Jangan panggil kakak ipar. Kurasa kita seumuran. Ino saja." Kata Ino mulai berbicara.

"Tak masalah."

"Sudah mau dimulai." Ujar Naruto.

Musik mulai mengalun seiring dengan para model yang berjalan anggun diatas catwalk. Gaun-gaun mewah melekat ditubuh ideal para model tersebut. Para wartawan mulai mengambil gambar untuk keperluan pekerjaan mereka.

"Adikmu mana, Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Adik? Aku tak tahu kau punya adik." Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku memang punya adik, Teme. Dia baru satu tahun kembali setelah selama ini tinggal dengan nenekku. Dan Ino-chan, dia biasanya tampil terakhir. Karena dia model utama Sakura. Jadi Karin akan mengenakan karya terbaik Sakura." Ino mengangguk mengerti sekaligus kagum. Sedangkan Sasuke menjadi penasaran dengan adik Naruto. Alunan musik berhenti dan Sakura kembali ke podium.

"Yang terakhir adalah karya terbaik saya tahun ini. Spring's Butterfly. "

"Ini saatnya. Sakura bekerja keras untuk karyanya yang satu ini." Ujar Naruto.

Musik kembali mengalun, namun kali ini lebih lambat dan mengalun lembut. Sasuke melotot tak percaya pada model yang keluar setelah lima detik musik mengalun. Seorang model cantik keluar dengan gaun kombinasi biru dan hitam yang sangat elegan. Dibuat dengan kain sutra yang dibentuk menjadi kupu-kupu kecil yang jumlahnya ratusan. Sehingga terlihat seperti ratusan kupu-kupu yang hinggap disana. Berlian yang tidak berlebihan membuat gaun sepanjang mata kaki itu sangat pas terpasang pada tubuh indah milik sang model yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Karin. Hiasan bunga yang cukup besar di atas rambut merah yang sudah dibentuk sedemikian rupa. Aksesorisnya tidak berlebihan hanya sepasang anting berlian dan sebuah cincin dengan hiasan kup-kupu berkilauan yang agak besar. High heels tujuh belas sentimeter tak membuat Karin kaku saat lupa tatanan make up apik yang membuat sang model laksana seorang dewi yang baru turun dari kayangan.

"Ya Tuhan. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sakura memilih Karin untuk jadi modelnya. Tubuhnya sangat indah. Cara berjalan dan ekspresi yang sangat elegan. Benar-benar seorang muse yang luar biasa. Gaunnya juga sangat mengagumkan." Ino menggelengkan kepala kagum.

Sementara para undangan terperangah. Gaun dan sang model terlihat sangat menyatu, seolah gaun itu hanya pantas digunakan oleh sang model yang luar bisa itu. Uchiha Sasuke tak bisa mengedipkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau anak SMA yang tadi menumpang mobilnya adalah seorang model dalam acara ini. Model utama pula. Benar-benar cantik. Mana kacamata nerd yang tadi dikenakannya?

'Jadi dia adik Naruto? Sial! Desiran apa ini?' Sasuke memegang dada kirinya dengan tampang bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara peragaan busana Sakura sukses besar. Banyak para peminat fashion yang memesan baju-baju karyanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di back stage. Ino ingin pamit pulang pada Sakura karena ini sudah jam delapan malam.

"Kau harus ikut perayaan kami, pig!"

"Tidak, jidat. Salahkan acaramu yang kau adakan pada hari umum. Besok aku harus mengajar dan bila bersamamu aku tidak bisa tidak mabuk."

Naruto dan Karin tertawa. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap Karin yang kini sudah mengenakan kembali seragam kebanggaannya serta kaca mata nerdnya. Saat Karin melhat kearahnya, ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang mengantarmu kalau begitu."

"Ino akan pulang bersamaku," ujar Sasuke. Sakura menatap Ino curiga.

"Tidak perlu, Sakuke-kun. Aku bisa naik taksi," sahut Ino.

"Ini sudah malam, kakak ipar. Itachi bisa marah padaku kalau membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Jadi ayo." Sasuke melirik Karin sengkat sebelum berbalik.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ino tersenyum pada ketiga orang itu. Saat akan tersenyum pada Sakura, sahabat pinknya itu menatapnya tajam sambil memberi isyarat 'Telepon aku. Harus!'

Ino memegang kedua lengannya saat keluar dari gedung itu, menyesal karena lupa membawa mantel. Sasuke menyampirkan jasnya pada bahu terbuka Ino. Setelah itu membukakan pintu untuk kakak iparnya itu.

"Terimakasih jasnya." Ujar Ino saat Sasuke sudah duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Hn. " Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Ino setelah tiga menit perjalanan mereka.

"Apanya?"

"Karin, tentu saja," jawab Ino.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku, kakak ipar?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu." Ino membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke.

"Oke, Ino. Apa maksudmu bertanya mengenai Karin padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau lupa pekerjaanku?"

"Kau seorang guru."

"Ya, dan kami mempelajari psikologi saat kuliah dan aku sangat mengerti setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang," terang Ino.

"Lantas?"

"Kau tertarik pada Karin. Aku bisa melihatnya." Dalam satu hari, Sasuke sudah dua kali melakukan rem dadakan dan itu semua dikarenakan seorang gadis SMA bernama Karin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Ino.

"Jangan asal bicara, Ino."

"Aku hanya menyimpulkan hasil pengamatanku. Dan biasanya pengamatanku keakuratannya 99,99 % loh."

"Aku tidak."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak normal jika tidak tertarik padanya. Hanya saja aku merasa lucu." Ino terkekeh.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Lucu membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto saat tahu sahabatnya menyukai adiknya. Kira-kira dia akan setuju atau tidak ya? Hahaha Tenang saja, saat itu terjadi, aku sebagai kakak ipar akan mendukungmu dan berada dipihakmu." Ino tertawa.

"Diamlah. Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau tahu apartmenku?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak." Sahut Sasuke.

"Lalu? Kita sampai di— Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?!" Ino melihat keluar mobil. Ia familiar dengan taman ini. Ini kan kediaman Uchiha.

"Seperti tidak biasa saja." Gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali membukakan pintu untuk Ino keluar. Sicantik Yamanaka itu keluar dengan ragu. Keduanya disambut dengan senyuman oleh Mikoto dan Ken, tatapan datar namun disertai senyum tipis oleh Fugaku dan err tatapan tajam dari Itachi?

Ino membungkukkan badannya pada Fugaku dan Mikoto serta tersenyum masin sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kenichi. Sedangkan Itachi, Ino dengan terpaksa, sangat-sangat terpaksa tersenyum manis pada Itachi yang kini mentapnya tajam.

'Dia kenapa?' batin Ino. Keenam orang itu masuk kedalam rumah dan duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Jadi kalian memang sudah makan malam?" tanya Mikoto pada Ino. Sasuke beranjak kekamranya untuk berganti baju.

"Sudah, Ibu," jawab Ino. Ia duduk didekat Kenichi dan Itachi. Benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil.

"Maaf menyuruhmu kemari. Tadi saat aku menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke, dia bilang dia sedang bersamamu disebuah peragaan busana. Jadi yah.. aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu. Makanya aku menyuruhnya membawamu kemari." Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Mikoto," suara datar Fugaku membuat istrinya menjadi murung, namun sedetik kemudian kembali seperti semula.

"Kalau begitu besok setelah mengajar, kau harus pulang kemari. Jadi sekarang kalian boleh istirahat. Ken kembali ke kamarmu, sayang." Ken mengangguk.

"Aku tidur dulu, Ibu." Ino tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Ken. Fugaku tersenyum tipis melihat itu.

"Kami juga akan tidur. Kalian berdua juga istirahat ya." Entah Ino salah lihat atau Mikoto memang tersenyum jahil padanya dan Itachi.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua diruang tamu. Ino merasa aneh dengan sikap Itachi. Bukannya dia yang bisanya sangat aktif bila mereka sedang dengan orangtuanya. Tapi kenapa sedari tadi pria itu diam saja?

Ino mengambil ponsel dari handbagnya.

"A-aku akan menelepon taksi." Alangkah terkejutnya wanita itu saat Itachi merebut ponselnya dan menarik tangannya menaiki tangga.

"Hei! Aku harus pulang."

"Kita harus bicara." Suara Itachi lebih datar dan dingin dari biasanya. Mereka kemudian sampai pada sebuah kamar yang dapat dipastilan oleh Ino adalah kamar pria itu. Itachi mengunci pintu itu dan menatap Ino tajam. Ia mendekati Ino yang gugup dan menarik jas yang tersampir dibahu Ino serta membuang jas itu jauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Itachi-san. Kami—"

"Apa? Kencan? Oh aku lupa. Kalian habis makan bersama kan?"

"Kami tidak kencan Itachi-san."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kami hanya bertemu dalam sebuah acara peragaan busana milik sahabatku. Yang di club waktu itu, kau ingat?"

"Mana mungkin seorang Sasuke datang ke peragaan busana. Jangan bohong padaku." Ujar Itachi.

"Aku tidak bohong, Itachi-san. Sasu—tunggu. Kenapa kau bertanya seolah aku adalah istri yang sedang berselingkuh? Kita kan hanya..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, kita hanya pura-pura. Tapi setidaknya kau jangan jalan dengan Sasuke. Terlihat aneh dan aku tidak suka." Ketus Itachi.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Ino yang sukses membuat Itachi tersentak kaget.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan baik." Entah kenapa Ino merasakan kecewa dalam hatinya saat Itachi mengatakan kalau ia tidak cemburu.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah padamu. Sudah selesai kan? Aku harus pulang. Mana ponselku?"

"Pulang? "

"Ya, pulang. Kemana lagi? Ini sudah hampir jam 10"

"Yamanaka. Saat ibu mengatakan kita untuk istirahat, maksudnya adalah supaya kau menginap." Itachi berjalan kearah lemarinya dan mengambil sepasang piyamanya. Ia memberikannya pada Ino yang kelihatan syok tingkat tinggi.

"K-kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang ibu mau kau menginap. Pakai ini. Kau tidak mungkin tidur dengan gaun itu."

"K-kenapa aku harus menginap?" tanya Ino dengan piyama ditangannya.

"Turuti saja. Ibu akan sangat berbahaya kalau perkataannya dibantah." Itachi berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Dimana aku akan tidur?" Ino berjalan mendekati Itachi yang kini sudah mengenakan selimutnya dengan nyaman. Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Itachi yang sudah menutup matanya hanya menepuk-nepuk tangannya pasa sisi tempat tidur disebelahnya. Hal itu membuat Ino membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Sebentar lagi ibu akan datang."

"Kenapa ibumu har—" Itachi tiba-tiba keluar dari selimut tebalnya. Berjalan cepat menuju Ino yang lima langkah dari tempat tidur. Ino melebarkan kedua shappirenya saat Itach membekap mulutnya dan menariknya ke tempat tidur dengan kecepatan setara kilat. Membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua diatas ranjang dan menutupinya dengan selimut dan dengan satu tangan yang masih membekap mulut Ino.

"Cepat tutup matamu." Bisiknya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ino.

"Ap—"

Ceklek!

'Apa? Jadi dia benar?' Ino dengan cepat menutup matanya saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia merasa takut dan gugup sekaligus. Takut bila Mikoto akan tahu kalau ia hanya pura-pura tidur dan gugup karena posisi Itachi yang kini tengah memeluknya erat bahkan sangat erat. Ia mendengar langkah kaki yang terdengar mengendap-endap. Suara langkah itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Ino memeluk erat piyama ditangannya , dibalik selimut yag kini menutup tubuh mereka sebatas leher. Langkah Mikoto berhenti ketika sampai dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Semoga kalian berdua bahagia." Setelah mengucapkan atau lebih tepatnya membisikkan kalimat itu, Mikoto meninggalkan kamar Itachi.

Setelah terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Itachi melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ino dan berbalik membelakangi wanita itu.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan tidur. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Ino masih terdiam pada posisinya. Masih gugup mengingat posisi mereka tadi. Itachi memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hingga Ino bisa mencium dengan jelas harum tubuh pria itu. Serta dada kekarnya tempat Ino tadi menyandarkan kepala.

"Ino?" Itachi bersuara.

"Y-ya! Em. Aku akan berganti sekarang." Ino beranjak kekamar mandi setelah menyingkap selimutnya. Tak butuh lma menit untuk berganti baju. Kini Ino terbalut piyama kebesaran milik Itachi. Ia menggulung bagian tangan dan kaki dari piyama biru gelap itu. Kemudian dengan ragu berjalan ketempat tidur dan menaikkan tubuhnya diranjang.

'Dia bilang tidak akan maca-macam, Ino. Jangan takut, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dirumahnya sendiri.'

Keduanya berbaring dengan saling memunggungi. Namun masih belum ada yang benar-benar terlelap. Itachi masih memikirkan bagaimana dirinya yang tadi memeluk Ino. Tubuh wanita itu sangat indah dan terasa nyaman saat Itachi memeluknya. Harum tubuh wanita itu juga masih teringat dengan jelas olehnya.

Sedangkan Ino teringat akan perkataan Mikoto sesaat lalu. Kalimat itu adalah harapan dari Mikoto untuk Itachi dan juga untuknya. Sebuah doa dari seorang ibu untuk anaknya. Harapan akan kebahagiaan untuk anak yang sangat disayanginya. Ino jadi merasa berdosa telah membohongi wanita yang sangat baik hati itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino terbangun tepat pada jam lima pagi. Ini adalah kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Sejak ia mulai belajar memasak untuk ayahnya. Dengan piyama yang kebesaran membuat Ino seperti orang-orangan sawah yang ada dikampung halamannya di Kyoto. Ahh ia jadi rindu ayahnya. Ternyata sudah seminggu ia tidak menelepon ayahnya. Ia berjanji akan menelpon orang nomor satu dalam hidupnya itu siang nanti.

Ia melihat kesamping dan mendapati Itachi masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Pria itu tidur terlentang dengan sebelah tangan menutupi dahinya. Sangat tenang dengan nafas yang berhembus dengan teratur. Tiba-tiba wajah Ino memerah. Entah kenapa kini ia terlihat seperti seorang istri yang menatap wajah tidur suaminya. Sontak Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Ino keluar dari kamar dan turun menuju dapur. Ia bermaksud memasak sarapan. Seperti yang bisa dilakukannya di rumah ayahnya maupun di apartmentnya. Karena sudah pernah memasak didapur yang sama sebelumnya, Ino tahu dimana letak bahan makanan dan segala bumbu. Setelah dua menit berpikir, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk memasak kare. Apalagi dengan segala bahan makanan melimpah di lemari es keluarga kaya itu.

Tepat saat masakannya selesai, para pelayan bangun dan terkejut mendapati Ino yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja.

"Yamanaka-san? Anda menginap disini?" tanya seorang pelayan berambut hitam.

"Ah, kalian. Ya, begitulah. Mungkin saat aku datang semalam kalian sudah istirahat." Sahut Ino tersenyum. Pandangannya beralih pada Ayame yang menatapnya lain. Tunggu, lain? Ino memiringkan kepalanya seolah bertanya pada Ayame. Namun pelayan berambut coklat itu tersenyum malu dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf, tidak ada apa-apa, Yamanaka-san."

"Ada ap— Ino-chan? Kau sudah bangun?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Mikoto yang datang dengan gaun tidur coklatnya. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang nenek. Para pelayan langsung pamit dan menngerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Ya, Ibu. Aku terbangun dan yaah dari pada tidur lagi lebih baik aku memasak sarapan." Jawab Ino dengan senyumnya.

"Kau memang menantu yang baik. Kau juga pintar memasak. Itachi benar-benar beruntung." Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan nyonya Uchiha itu.

"Padahal ada pelayan yang bertugas untuk memasak. Kau akan jadi istri yang luar biasa nantinya. Kalau begitu aku akan buat minumannya." Mikoto berjalan menuju pantri.

"Aku bantu, Ibu."

Kedua wanita dengan warna rambut berbeda itu mulai membuat teh serta susu untuk para lelaki Uchiha yang ada dirumah itu dan untuk mereka sendiri.

Ketika Ino dan juga Mikoto sedang menata minuman, keempat lelaki Uchiha itu muncul diruang makan. Itachi dengan pakaian kantornya, Ken dengan seragam sekolahnya, Fugaku dengan pakaian santainya dan Sasuke yang masih dengan piyamanya.

"Kalian sudah bangun? Duduklah. Ino sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Ujar Mikoto.

Tanpa diduga, Itachi mendekati Ino dan mengecup pipinya hingga membuat Ino dan keempat manusia lainnya terkejut.

"Kukira tadi kau dimana. "

"Em. Se-seharusnya kau sudah tahu aku disini kan?" jawab Ino gugup plus malu.

"Kalian manis sekali! Aku jadi teringat masa muda!" seru Mikoto sambil membimbing suaminya duduk. Fugaku mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Ken memutar mata dan bergumam kata yang sama.

"Menjijikkan."

Mereka memulai sarapan dengan tenang sesuai dengan adat Uchiha. Ino sepertinya paham dan dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan sarapan yang kaku ini. Kalau biasanya ia dan ayahnya akan memiliki topik pembicaraan ketika sarapan dan itu membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka tetap ditempat dan meminum teh yang sudah dibuat Mikoto dan Ino tadi. Untuk Sasuke dan Ken, mereka memilih susu. Sementara para pelayan mulai membereskan piring dan sisa makanan.

"Sarapannya sangat enak. Kau pintar memasak, Kakak Ipar. Itachi beruntung." Komentar Sasuke disambut oleh anggukan antusias dari ibunya serta Ken.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Ino. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau juga sangat cantik dengan piyama itu." Tambah Sasuke lagi sambil menyeringai. Kini semua mata tertuju pada Ino.

Ino melihat kearah pakaiannya aka pakaian Itachi yang dikenakannya. Ia melirik Itachi yang tampak tenang sambil meminum tehnya.

"Emm. I-ini."

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau memakai piyama Itachi. Ahh manis sekali!" Ino tersenyum malu lebih tepatnya meringis malu mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"Apa kau sering menginap disini, Ino-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"T-tidak, bu. Aku.. maksudku ini baru kedua kalinya."

"Kedua kali? Berarti yang pertama saat Ken sakit?" Ino mengangguk.

"Ibuku bukan seperti pacar-pacar paman Sasuke yang selalu menginap di apartment paman." Sasuke menjitak kepala Ken yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sakit! Ibu..." Ken merengek pada Ino yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Cih! Kau jadi manja sekarang." Ejek Sasuke pada keponakannya itu.

"Sasuke-kun," ujar Mikoto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Kenichi mungkin hanya mengatakan kebenaran." Ino tersenyum mengejek.

"Hei! Sebagai ibunya kau seharusnya bilang 'Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Kenichi mungkin mengatakan yang tidak-tidak', Kakak ipar. Lagian yang dikatakannya bukanlah kebenaran. Itu fitnah."

"Itu memang kebenaran, paman. Aku dan ayah melihatnya sendiri saat mengunjungi apartmenmu dulu. Benarkan, ayah?" Ken beralih pada ayahnya yang duduk disebelah Ino.

"Benar sekali. Wanita berambut coklat setengah telanjang membuka pintu saat kami menekan bel." Sahut Itachi tenang. Ken dan Ino tertawa mengejek Sasuke setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Cih! Kalian bertiga..." geram Sasuke.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" Tiba-tiba suara Fugaku membuat suasana menjadi sunyi. Ino melirik Itachi yang ternyata juga meliriknya.

"Kami belum membicarakannya ayah. Lagian hubungan kami masih baru." Jawab Itachi. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Aku hanya berpikir sebaiknya kalian menikah selagi kami disini." Lanjut tuan Uchiha itu. Wajah Ino mendadak pucat.

"Benar juga! Aku setuju, Fuga-kun," sahut sang istri.

"Tidak, Ibu. Kami belum memikirkannya. Sebaiknya kami jalani dulu. "

"Ya sudah kalau memang kau berfikir begitu," Wajah Mikoto tampak sedih.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Kami harus ke apartmen Ino dulu," Itachi bangkit diikuti Ken dan Ino.

"Kami pergi dulu, ayah, ibu dan Sasuke-kun." Ino membungkuk sebelum berbalik.

"Ino-chan, sebaiknya kau berganti baju dulu. Aku akan mengambil bajuku dulu," kata Mikoto namun dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Ino.

"Terimakasih, Ibu. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Lagian kan kami naik mobil."

"Kau akan memakai piyama itu pulang?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Ino mengangguk.

"Sudahlah, Ibu," ucap Itachi sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Ino. "Mengenakan karung beras sekalipun. Ino ku tetap yang tercantik. Bukan begitu, Ken?" Itachi melirik Ken yang ada disampingnya.

"Tentu, ayah. Ibu yang tercantik." Ino hanya terdiam dan mengikut saja saat Itachi mengajaknya pergi.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke menatap tak percaya kepergian 'keluarga' kecil itu.

"Seperti bukan Itachi saja." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku senang sekali! Itachi dan Ken terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama Ino-chan." Suara Mikoto.

"Kau benar. Sepertinya Ino sangat menyayangi Ken," Ucap Fugaku.

"Kalian tidak lihat bagaimana semalam Itachi memeluk Ino saat mereka tidur. Kyaa! Mereka memang saling mencintai."

"Mikoto..." / "Ibu..."

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, Mikoto. "

"Aku kan hanya penasaran."

"Aku harap Ibu tidak melakukan hal yang sama saat aku dengan pacarku nanti."

"Kalian tidak seru sama sekali!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua kompak menggodaku!?" cerocos Ino saat mereka berdua dimobil. Baru satu menit sejak mobil itu meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Kami mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Ibu. Ibu memang yang tercantik." Sahut Ken.

"Ken benar. Lihat saja wajah marahmu ini. Kau sangat cantik walaupun sedang marah."

Ino memerah total mendengar penuturan ayah dan anak ini.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bicara lagi." Suasana hening mendominasi sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Oh ya, Ibu," panggil Ken.

"Iya?" sahut Ino lembut seperti biasa.

"Kemarin ibu bilang kaau ibu trauma. Apa sekarang sudah tidak lagi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ibu duduk didepan." Ino baru tersadar kalau saat ini ia duduk didepan, disamping Itachi yang kini tengah menyeringai. Sial, Ia tidak sadar kalau tadi Itachi membawanya masuk kebangku depan.

"Tentu saja. Ayah sudah membuat traumanya hilang." Sahut Itachi.

"Kenichi-kun. Sebenarnya kau berpihak pada siapa? Ibu atau Ayah?"

"Aku..."

"Sudahlah, Ino. Sebaiknya kau segera berganti baju. Sekalipun kau cantik dengan piyamaku, tapi kau tidak mungkin memakainya saat mengajar kan? " Itachi menyeringai pada Ino tepat setelah mobilnya berhenti didepan apartment Ino.

"Kalian berdua diam!" erang Ino sambil turun dari mobil. Ia melihat penampilannya sekali lagi. Sial, Ia bahkan masih mengenakan sendal rumah milik Uchiha.

Ino bergegas memasuki apartmennya sebelum para penghuni lain keluar dan melihatnya dengan penampilan kacaunya. Meninggalkan ayah dan anak Uchiha yang menunggunya dimobil.

"Ayah..."

"Hn?"

"Apa ayah benar-benar menyukai Ibu?" Itachi melirik Ken dari kaca spion.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Ayah yang tahu perasaan ayah sendiri kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung." Sahut Itachi. "Kau sendiri, sepertinya kau menikmati semua perlakuan Ino padamu."

"Aku memang menikmatinya."

"Ya, kau terlihat berbeda saat bersamanya."

"Maksud ayah?"

"Kau jadi lebih manja dan... terbuka." Keduanya saling melirik dikaca spion. Ken tersenyum.

"Apa ayah tidak sadar? Ayah juga jadi berbeda saat bersama Ibu. Seperti bukan ayah yang biasanya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan bukan seperti aku yang biasanya?"

"Ayah jadi sering tersenyum dan juga...banyak modus." Itachi mendecih namun terkekeh kemudian.

"Jadi maksudmu Ino membuat kita berdua jadi aneh?"

"Ya, dan aku suka dengan semua itu. Apa ayah ingat kapan terakhir kali kita berbincang seperti ini? Dan tadi saat dimeja makan, kita terlihat seperti keluarga sungguhan." Itachi tertegun mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Lama ia terdiam sampai akhirnya mengucapkan kata serta kalimat yang membuat Ken menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

"Maaf... kalau selama ini ayah mengecewakanmu. Mungkin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi."

"Hmm." Ken bergumam karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Rasanya ia sangat ingin tersenyum, namun ia menahannya. Karena ia merasa kalau ia tersenyum sekali saja, ia tidak akan berhenti. Ia terlalu senang sekarang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah apartmen guru sekaligus 'ibu' nya. Ino keluar dengan penampilan gurunya. Tentu saja sangat cantik, karena Ken tahu Ino sensei alias ibunya itu akan selalu cantik.

"Ken." Panggil Itachi.

"Hn?" Ken melirik ayahnya yang kini melihat senseinya berjalan kearah mobil mereka. Tatapan ayahnya sangat sulit diartikan oleh Ken.

"Kalau kau ingin Ino menjadi ibumu yang sesungguhnya. Kau harus membantu ayah. Kita... harus mendapatkannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeng jeng...!

Chap 4 up!

Tak bosan-bosannya saya mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua reader yang masih sudi membaca fic ini. Fic dengan segala kekurangan dan kegajeannya. Kali ini Yana ga bisa balas review satu-satu.

Gomen...

Tapi yang pasti review dari reader semua saya baca dan itu merupakan pasokan semangat saya untuk kembali melanjutkan fic saya ini.

Untuk scenenya Karin serta penggambaran pakaiannya itu saya minjem dari film Paradise Kiss. Hehe, Itu film keren! Pasti para reader udah pada nonton.

Oh ya, buat para reader kalau saya emang ada kesalahan dalam fic saya silahkan kritik dan sarannya ya.

Reviewnya duuuung...?

Yana Kim


	5. Chapter 5

**Sensei! You Must be My Mom!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang guru baru merangkap wali kelas di Konoha Junior High School. Harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi murid paling nakal disekolah itu. Ternyata ia harus menambah pasokan kesabarannya ketika harus menghadapi ayah sang murid yang sangat mempesona dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter5

 **.**

 **.**

'Aku sudah menduganya. Kalian memang mencurigakan. Jadi kau memang jadi pacar Uchiha Itachi?'

Ino memutar matanya mendengar cerocos sahabatnya ditelepon. Ini adalah jam makan siang dan Ino memilih menelpon sahabat pinknya di Lab Bahasa karena ia baru saja menggunakan ruangan itu untuk mengajar. Sebenarnya ia ingin menelepon ayahnya terlebih dahulu, tapi kemudian Ino berpikir bahwa sebaiknya menelepon ayahnya malam hari saja. Karena bila berbicara dengan ayahnya tidak akan selesai sebelum telinga Ino benar-benar panas.

"Tidak seperti itu, Saki! Hanya pura-pura dan sementara sampai orang tua dan adiknya kembali ke Amerika. Aku sudah menceritakannya kan?"

'Tetapi tetap saja status kalian itu sepasang kekasih, pig. Tadi kau bilang anaknya memanggilmu ibu? Jadi sekarang kau punya anak kelas tiga SMP?'

"Kalau Kenichi lain ceritanya, jidat. Aku tulus menyayanginya. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan saat dia memanggilku ibu. Dia merindukan sosok Ibu sama sepertiku."

'Ya ya ya. Dan kau juga tidak keberatan kalau Itachi-san bilang dia merindukan sosok istri?'

"Sakura!"

'Kuharap kalian memang hanya sementara dan cepat berakhir. Karena jujur, dia terlalu tua untukmu. Dan Ino, dia itu duda satu anak! Kau yang sangat cantik itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Dan kau tahu, sebenarnya aku dan Naruto berencana mendekatkanmu dengan Sasuke-san. Tapi kau malah berpacaran dengan kakaknya.'

"Kami tidak berpacaran, Jidat! Ingat itu. Dan satu lagi, kalian tidak perlu mendekatkanku dengan Sasuke. Karena sepertinya dia sudah jatuh cinta pada adik iparmu."

'APA?'

"Sudah ya."

PIIP!

Ino menggenggam ponselnya sambil merenungkan kata-kata sahabatnya. Itachi memang terlalu tua untuknya. Ia memang tidak mengetahui perihal umur Itachi. Mengingat kalau pria itu sudah mempunya anak berumur empat belas tahun berarti umtunya sudah menginjak empat puluh atau kurang dari itu. Tapi pria itu terlihat masih muda dan... sangat tampan! Ino mengerang dalam hati. Pesonanya tak mampu ditampik oleh Ino. Segala perlakuanya pada Ino saat mereka didepan orangtua Itachi mau tak mau membuat suatu perasaan tumbuh dalam hati wanita duapuluh enam tahun . Jujur, ia mulai menyimpan rasa pada pria itu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Itachi sendiri. Pria itu tidak mungkin menyimpan rasa yang sama dengan Ino. Ia jadi teringat akan pernyataan Itachi yang ingin balas dendam dan membuatnya menderita. Jadi tidak mungkin pria itu memiliki rasa yang sama. Pria itu hanya pura-pura dan segala perlakuannya mesranya saat didepan orangtuanya adalah kebohongan semata. Ia pasti sengaja membuat Ino tertekan degan segala perlakuan dan kata-katanya. Apa ia memang sengaja membuat Ino jatuh cinta padanya dan kemudian ia akan menghancurkan perasaan itu dengan membuat Ino patah hati? Kalau memang begitu, ia hanya perlu membuang segala perasaan yang baru tumbuh dihatinya itu kan? Ya, Ino hanya perlu membuang segala perasaan itu. Ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai kedua orangtua Itachi kembali ke Amerika. Hanya itu. Jadi sekarang, sebelum Fugaku, Mikoto serta Sasuke kembali, ia harus bisa menampik semua pesona Uchiha Itachi. 'Harus bisa' Ino bertekad dalam hatinya. Tekad yang sebenarnya sangat diragukan olehnya.

Ino keluar dari ruang lab menuju ruang guru. Ditengah perjalanan ia melihat Ken yang duduk di bangku taman dengan seorang gadis yang Ino kenal Tentu saja Ino mengenalnya, gadis itu adalah salah seorang siswinya, Hatake Shina. Gadis yang Ino tahu merupakan teman dekat Ken. Keduanya terlihat sedang menikmati bekal. Sepertinya Shina yang membawa bekal untuk Ken. Ino menatap keduanya dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya. Kenichi sekarang sudah banyak berubah, anak itu sudah tidak lagi berbuat jahil bersama teman-temannya. Ino bahkan mendapat pujian dari Tsunade dan guru-guru lainnya yang pernah menjadi korban Ken. Bahkan Hyuuga-sensei memberitahunya kalau Ken menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya atas kenakalannya pada siguru lemah lembut itu.

Eh, apa itu? Ino menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat Ken mengacak rambut Shina dan wajah gadis berkacamata itu memerah. Ino pun bisa melihat Ken yang tertawa melihat Shina yang terlihat merajuk dan membuang muka. Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu. Sepertinya selain padanya, Ken juga bisa terbuka dan tertawa saat bersama Shina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin keluar dari ruangan dewan murid bersama rekan-rekannya. Mereka baru saja selesai rapat mengenai festival tahunan disekolah mereka. Sebagai ketua dewan murid, ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk membuat festival itu sukses. Tentunya dengan bekerjasama bersama para rekannya yang lain. Iamrlirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ia memang sudah bisa pulang sore bahkan malam untuk menyelesaikan segala tugasnya. Ayah, ibu dan kakanya memang khawatir, tapi Karin meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena walaupun seorang gadis, ia sedikit menguasai bela diri yang berarti ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?" Shion si sekertaris mengajak teman-temannya.

"Kalian saja. Aku mau langsung pulang,"ujar Karin yang dibalas oleh anggukan teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kita berpisah digerbang," ucap Shion lagi.

Sesampainya digerbang, ia terkejut melihat mobil hitam yang familiar terparkir didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Tak lama kemudian keluar seprang pria yang Karin kemarin mengantarnya menuju Blue Hall. Pria itu tampak mempesona dengan pakaian casualnya. Para teman-teman perempuan Karin menjerit karena terpesona pada ketampana Uchiha bungsu itu. Apalagi saat melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Karin hanya memangdang datar ada pria itu. Menyembunyikan perasaan berdebar didadanya melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan Karin, membuat para gadis disebelah Karin melotot tak percaya. Karin berdeham sambil melotot pada para rekannya sehingga mereka langsung membubarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Karin mencoba utuk tidak melihat pada mata hitam Sasuke.

"Kemarin kau sangat sopan padaku."

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah teman kakakku."

"Karena kau sudah tahu kalau aku sahabat si dobe kau jadi memperlakukanku sepertinya?"

"Sebaiknya katakan apa yang kau lakukan disini, tuan?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh disini? Aku dulu bersekolah disini."

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat bernostalgia . Aku harus pulang." Karin baru saja akan memutar badannya pergi. Namun Sasuke menarik tangannya dan dengan sedikit paksaan mendudukkan Karin dibangku mobilnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku sudah selesai bernostalgia. Jadi ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke setelah masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri, tuan! Jadi turunkan aku."

"Diamlah. Sebaiknya kau bersikap baik pada orang yang sudah menolongmu kemarin."

"Kenapa kau jadi seenaknya begini?" Karin memandang tajam pada Sasuke.

"Masuk ke mobil orang sembarangan itu juga seenaknya asal kau tahu."

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas menolongku kemarin?"

"Sebenarnya, ya."

"Sial." Karin akhirnya pasrah dan duduk manis dikursinya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Naruto punya adik perempuan. Dimana kau selama ini?"

"Aku tinggal dengan nenekku di Selandia Baru sejak umur empat tahun."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian melirik name tag Karin.

"Kenapa Uzumaki Karin? Bukannya Namikaze?"

"Aku ikut marga Ibu."

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kau memang mirip dengan bibi Kushina."

"Tentu saja! Aku kan putrinya!"

'Galaknya juga sama' batin Sasuke.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan kediaman Namikaze. Karin turun dari mobil diikuti Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu mampir," ketus Karin.

"Aku sudah mampir tadi," Sasuke langsung masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Karin yang terbengong.

"Sudah mampir? Apa maksudnya? Dia pasti sudah gila!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Paman Itachi mengatakan itu? Berarti paman Itachi menyukai Ino-sensei dan ingin Ino-sensei menjadi istrinya!"

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ken menatap sahabatnya dari taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku pernah menonton sebuah dorama. Bagaimana kalau..." Shina membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Ken dan membuat remaja empat belas tahun itu menyeringai.

"Kau hebat, Shina. Akan kucoba." Ken langsung mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya seragamnya. Shina mengangguk tersenyum. Senang rasanya bisa membantu sahabatnya.

"Ayah..."

Sepulang sekolah Ken langsung mendatangi ruang guru. Masih ada beberapa guru didalam sehingga ia harus menunggu didepan ruangan. Ino keluar dari ruang guru bersama Lee-sensei. Ken tidak suka mellihatguru alis tebal itu berjalan bersama ibunya. Melihat Ken didepan ruangan membuat Ino berhenti dan meminta guru dengan agya aneh itu untuk duluan saja.

"Ada apa, Kenichi-kun?"

"Sebentar lagi Shina ulag tahun. Apa ibu mau menemaniku membeli kado?" tanya Ken pada Ino. Ino terlihat menimbang sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan di tempat ayahmu ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, bu?"

"Aku tidak nyaman bila disana." Ken mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerumah ibu untuk makan siang. Ibu tidak nyaman dengan rok span ini." Sekali lagi Ken mengangguk. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju halte dan menaiki bus menuju apartmen Ino dan setelah selesai keduanya kembali menaiki bus untuk berbelanja.

Sesampainya di U Mall, Ino yang kini sudah tampil manis dengan jeans dan kaos putih serta cardigan ungunya.

"Shina suka hal-hal seperti apa?"

"Dia suka semuayang berwarna biru. Biru adalah warna kesukaannya."

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan apa yang ingin aku beli?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku berpikir untuk membeli boneka," sahut Ken. Asal-asalan sebenarnya. Toh, ulang tahun Shina sudah lewat dua bulan lalu. Ini hanya bagian dari rencana.

"Ibu juga ingin menyarankan itu. Shina gadis yang manis. Dia pasti suka."

Keduanya memasuki toko yang menjual beraneka ragam boneka. Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna biru dengan ukuran yang hampir setinggi Ken menarik perhatian Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Ken melihat beruang biru berkacamata itu. Ia langsung teringat pada Shina. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia seperti Shina," ucap Ken.

"Apa karena kaca matanya?" Ino dan Ken tertawa bersamaan.

Ino pun meminta seorang pramuniaga yang mendampingi mereka supaya membungkusnya. Sambil menunggu Ino dan Ken mengelilingi toko itu. Ken mengambil sebuah boneka barbie yang sangat cantik.

"Ibu. Barbie ini mirip dengan ibu. Rambut pirang dengan mata biru."

"Kau adalah orang ke sejuta yang mengatakannya, Kenichi-kun." Ino tertawa. Karyawan itu sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan Inomengajak Ken untuk berjalan kekasir. Namun Ken malah melenggang pergi keluar toko dengan boneka itu. Ino mengeluarkan kartu kereditnya dan menyerahkannya pada petugas kasir namun ditolak.

"Tidak perlu. Nyonya."

"Kenapa tidak perlu?" tanya Ino heran. Namun sedetik kemudiania tersadar.

"Jangan bilang kalau mall ini milik Uchiha."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, Nyonya." Ino mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan menuju Ken yang menunggunya didepan toko dengan memeluk boneka beruang yang hanya dibungkus dengan plastik bening dan sebuah pita besar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mall ini punya Uchiga juga. Kau ibu sudah bilang kalau—"

"Ibu bilangkan supaya jangan ke mall ayah," sahut Kenichi santai.

"Lalu ini?"

"Ini mall paman Sasuke. Tapi selama paman di Amerika memang ayah yang mengurus sih."

"Itu sama saja, Kenichi-kun." Ino mencubit pipi Ken gemas. Ken mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ibu, sakit..."

Cup!

Ino mencium pipi yang menjadi korban tangannya.

"Maaf. Habis kau imut sekali sih." Ino tertawa.

Ken jadi merona dibuatnya. Namun ia teringat akan rencananya. Saat melewati sebuah coffe shop Ken menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ibu, aku mau ke toilet. Ibu tunggu disini ya." Ino mengangguk dan menerima boneka besar itu. Ia pun memasuki coffe shop itu untuk menunggu Ken.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Ken belum juga kembali. Ino yang khawatir langsung meninggalkan coffe shop itu dan menuju toilet. Ia berdiri didepan pintu utama toilet pria menunggu Ken. Namun Ken tidak juga muncul. Ino mencoba menghubingi posel Ken, namun tidak aktif. Kadar kekhawatirannya bertambah. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari Ken disekitar mall. Mungkin saja Ken tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukan cofe chop tadi.

"Ino?" Baru saja berbalik Ino dikejutkan dengan suara bass yang dikenalnya. Uchiha Itachi baru saja keluar dari toilet. Ino langsung mendekati Itachi .

"Itachi-san. Apa kau melihat Kenichi di dalam?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Tidak. Hanya aku didalam tadi," jawab Itachi.

"Kalau begitu dia dimana? Ponselnya juga tidak aktif." Itachi tidak tega melihat wajah cemas itu. Sedikit menyesal mengikuti rencana putranya. Sebenarnya, ia pun punya rencana sendiri untuk mendekati Ino. Tapi biarlaah, Ken sudah berusaha dan ia akan mengikutinya.

"Mungkin dia tersesat. Sebaiknya kita mencarinya. Biar aku yang bawa boneka itu." Ino mengangguk dan memberikan boneka besar itu pada Itachi. Pria itu kembali merutuki rencana putranya yang membuatnya harus membawa boneka besar yang sangat bukan dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, putranya itu sudah berusaha. Dan mana mungkin ia membiarkan Ino membawa boneka itu sendirian. Dia kan laki-laki sejati. Mereka pun mulai berkeliling mall besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang tinggal menelepon Ebisu untuk menjemputku." Kenichi menyeringai puas. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan rencananya utnuk membuat ayah dan senseinya iu berduaan berhasil. Setelah Ebisu datang ia akan menelepon kalau ia ada urusan mendadak supaya ibunya itu tidak khawatir dan bisa melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya dengan ayahnya .Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengaktifkannya kembali.

"Ken..." Oniks itu membola mendengar suara khas dari belakangnya. Ken membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang wanita yang sosoknya sudah digantikan oleh Ino. Wanita berambut ungu pendek yang dulu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya dan ayahnya. Ibunya, ibu kandungnya. Ia masih mengingat wajah cantik itu, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang berubah menurut Ken. Masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu. Entah kenapa ia jadi kaku hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Wanita itu mendekat dan langsung memeluk Ken dengan erat. Namun Ken tetap diam, tak merespon apa-apa. Masih syok kelihatannya. Ketika wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya barulah Ken tersadar dan melangkah mundur satu langkah. Wanita itu terkejut sekejap dan langsung tersenyum manis.

"Ibu sangat merindukanmu, Ken." Ken hanya menatap datar pada wanita itu lalu ia membungkuk.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda." Mantan Nyonya Uchiha itu kembali terlihat syok.

"Ken, kenapa kau jadi formal seperti ini. Panggil aku Ibu. Apa Itachi tidak mengajarkanmu sopan santun setelah aku pergi dulu?" Kini senyuman sinis yangterplester diwajah cantik dengan balutan make up nan tebal itu. Mendengar kalimat yang terkesan menghina ayahnya, Ken menatap wanita itu tajam.

"Aku tidak mau punya dua orang ibu. Jadi orang yang kupanggil dengan sebutan itu adalah ibuku yang sekarang." Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Mitarashi Anko terkejut namun hanya sebentar.

"Wah. Jadi Itachi sudah menikah? Kenapa tidak ada pemberitaan dimedia? " tanya Anko. Namun Ken hanya diam. Anko malah tertawa.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan wanita itu. Ku kira hanya aku yang bisa menarik perhatian Itachi. Dan Ken sayang, sampai kapan pun aku adalah ibumu. Wanita bodoh itu tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisiku sebagai ibumu. "

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu ya..." Ken tersenyum saat melihat Ino dan Itachi datang mendekati mereka.

"Ibu," panggil Ken. Anko terlihat tidak senang atas panggilan itu. Ia memandang sinis pada Ino. Tidak memperdulikan Itachi yang kini juga memandangnya tajam.

"Oh. Jadi kau istrinya Itachi? Itachi-kun, aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai daun muda." Kemudian Anko tertawa. "Kau bahkan terlihat sangat aneh dengan boneka itu. Apa saking kekanakannya, istrimu itu menyuruhmu membeli boneka?"

"Diamlah, Anko. Pergi dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu," Namun sepertinya Anko tidak takut sama sekali. Ia memandang sinis pada Ino.

"Kau cantik. Tapi kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Itachi? Apa kau juga tergiur dengan harta Uchiha? Seorang wanita muda tidak mungkin mau menikah dengan seorang duda satu anak kan? Kalau begitu kita sama saja." Nafas Itachi mulai memburu saking emosinya. Baru saja ia mau memaki mantan istrinya itu, namun Ino menahannya dengan menyentuh bahu Itachi dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, bekas Nyonya Uchiha." Anko semakin memandang tajam pada Ino.

"Aku menikahi Itachi-kun bukan karena harta. Tapi karena aku mencintainya dan menyayangi Kenichi dengan tulus." Kedua laki-laki Uchiha disana tertegun mendengar perkataan Ino. Terutama Itachi. Ino memandang wanita itu tak kalah tajam. Entah kenapa ia begitu tidak suka dengan wanita itu. Biar saja dia menyangka kalau Ino dan Itachi memang sudah menikah.

"Sudahlah! Semua wanita sama saja. Hanya menginginkan harta dan kemewahan! Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh, Itachi. Kau sampai tidak menyadari niatnya yang sebenarnya." ujar Anko dengan suara melengking. Namun Ino masih mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Ino masih mencoba tenang. Anko kian emosi dan mendekati Ino hendak menyerang. Namun Itachi menahan tangan Anko yang hendak menampar Ino.

"Sedikit saja kau menyentuhnya. Kubunuh kau! Jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapan ku ataupun keluargaku." Menghempaskan tangan Anko dengan kasar, Itachi mengajak Ino dan Ken untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Didalam mobil Itachi suasana menjadi tegang. Ken hanya diam melihat keluar jendela dan Itachi terlihat serius dalam menyetir. Ino memandang khawatir pada kedua pria itu.

"Itachi-san." Panggil Ino.

"Hn?" sahut Itachi tanpa melihat Ino.

"Kita ke rumah Uchiha saja dulu. Aku sudah janji ingin bertemu dengan ibumu. Dan juga, Kenichi-kun sepertinya butuh istirahat." Itachi melihat Ino sebentar lalu mengangguk. Mereka pun sampai dikediaman Uchiha tak lama kemudian.

"Sensei." Ino dan Itachi memandang terkejut pada Ken yang memanggil Ino dengan sebutan sensei. Entah kenapa Ino mendadak sedih saat Ken memanggilnya demikian. Apa karena tadi Ino menghina ibu kandungnya?

"Ya?" sahut Ino.

"Apa sensei punya kekasih diluar sana?" Ken memandang serius pada Ino membuat Ino sedikit tak nyaman.

"Ti-tidak ada. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kenichi-kun?"

"Kalau begitu,jadilah ibuku yang sesungguhnya, Ino-sensei!" ucap Ken membuat Ino dan Itachi terkejut.

"A-apa?"

"Menikahlah dengan ayahku! Jadilah ibuku. Kumohon sensei..." Air mata mengalir dipipi remaja itu.

"Ta-tapi Keni—"

"Benar juga. Mana mungkin sensei mau jadi ibuku. Selama ini sensei berpura-pura jadi ibuku karena kasihan padaku kan? Dan kata-kata sensi saat diparkiran tadi hanya bohong kan?"

"Ken!" tegur Itachi. Ken keluar dari mobil dan berlari memasuki rumah. Ino dan Itachi memandang prihatin pada anak itu.

Keduanya turun untuk menemui Mikoto. Namun Nyonya Uchiha itu tidak ada dirumah saat ini. Pelayan mengatakan kalau tuan dan nyonya besar Uchiha sedang mengunjungi teman mereka.

"Aku akan meNgantarmu pulang. Soal Ken, aku minta maaf." Ino hanya menggangguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, ayah. Aku agak sibuk disini. Jadi lupa meneleponmu." Ino harus mengusap telinganya beberapa kali karena syok akan suara menggelegar ayahnya. Ini memang baru kedua kalinyaia menelepon ayahnya sejak hampir sebulan ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Setelah tadi Itachi mengantarnya pulang, ia langsung menyuruh pria itu untuk istirahat karena sepertinya, ia pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ken. Syok karena betemu dengan wanita masa lalu mereka.

'Kau tahu ayah sangat khawatir. Kalau saja kau tidak menelepon sampai besok, ayah sudah berencana untuk kesana.'

"Kalau ayah kesini, sekolah bagaimana?" Ino tersenyum mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Sungguh ia merindukan suara ayahnya yang cerewetnya kadang melebihi para wanita.

'Ayah bisa menitipkannya pada Danzou.'

"Kalau saja ayah punya ponsel, ayah bisa meneleponku kapan saja,"

'Lebih tepatnya seandainya ayah tahan dengan radiasi ponsel. Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Ayah merindukannya.'

"Siapa yang sebenarnya putri ayah?"

'Hahaha. Tentu saja hanya kau. Tapi Sakura kan sudah kau anggap adikmu.'

"Hmmm... Sakura baik-baik saja. Dia sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pria tampan."

'Benarkah? Sampaikan salamku padanya.'

"Hmm..." sahut Ino malas-malasan. Sudah mengantuk sebenarnya.

'Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah menemukan pemuda yang baik?' pertanyaan ayahnya ini membuat Ino terduduk.

"A-apa? Ayah bilang apa?"

'Ayah tanya apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan pemuda yang baik? Seperti Sakura.'

"Emm. Itu.. belum?"

' Ino, kau sudah dua puluh enam tahun. Sakura saja sudah bertunangan. Ayah sudah ingin memiliki cucu. Ayah kesepian disini.' Ino tahu ayahnya serius dengan perkataannya. Pastinya ayahnya merasa kesepian disana. Sejak Ino memutuskan untuk merantau ke kota, ayahnya jadi sendirian dirumah.

"Aku mengerti ayah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin belum ada yang mau denganku," sahut Ino.

'Kalau begitu kenapa kau menolak lamaran dari Aburame dan putus dari Inuzuka?' Ino menukikkan alisnya mendengar ayahnya.

"Aku tidak suka mereka. Lagian ayah tenang saja. Bukannya ayah yang bilang kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana."

"Ya, jujur akau menyesal mengatakannya dulu.' Ino terkekeh.

"Ayah aku ngantuk."

'Iya-iya. Tidurlah. Ayah mencintaimu.'

"Aku juga mencintaimu ayah."

Ino meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dan meulai memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan kejadian yang sore tadi terjadi. Permintaan Ken yang oh Ino tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Ia sangat sayang pada anak itu. Tulus. Sungguh ia tidak keberatan jika selamanya Ken memanggilnya Ibu dan bermanja-manja dengannya. Tapi, menikah dengan ayah anak itu? Dengan Uchiha Itachi? Bukannya Ino juga tidak mau, err jangan anggap Ino sebagai perempuan gampangan yang dengan mudahnya menikahi pria tampan, menarik dan kaya.

Sejujurnya, ia memang memiliki perasaan pada pria itu. Meskipun semua perlakuan Itachi yang manis padanya hanyalah pura-pura, memangnya salah Ino jika ia malah baper dan jatuh cinta pada pria matang itu? Tapi Itachi sendiri bagaimana? Pria yang trauma dengan wanita itu mana mungkin mencintainya. Sekali lagi ingat tentang niat Itachi yang ingin menyiksanya hanya karena kejadian diclub. Berarti pria itu membencinya kan?

Ino mengacak rambut pirangnya. Sepertinya ia akan sulit tidur untuk malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino memandang Ken yang kini sedang mendengarkan earphone saat jam pelajarannya. Karena peristiwa kemarin, Ken berubah jadi dingin padanya dan kembali menjadi Ken yang nakal. Terlambat masuk pada jam pelajaran pertama dan tidak mengumpulkan pr. Dan kini, Ino jadi teringat pada hari pertamanya mengajar di kelas ini. Namun Ino tetap membiarkannya, ia aka menganbil waktu untuk bebicara pada Ken sehabis ini.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, semua murid mengucapkan salam dan mulai meninggalkan kelas untuk istirahat kedua. Begitu juga dengan Ken, Ino mencoba memanggilnya, namun bocah itu seolah tak mendengarkan. Ino hanya bisa menghela sekolah pun, Ken yang biasanya menghampiri Ino untuk mengajak pulang bersama tidak muncul.

Keesokan harinya, Ino dipanggil kepala sekolah karena Ken kembali berulah. Guru dari Suna High School datang ke sekolah mereka untuk memberitahukan bahwa Ken memukuli delapan murid mereka hingga satu orang harus dirawat inap dirumah sakit. Saat ini, Ken dan Ino sedang berhadapan diruang kepala sekolah. Surat panggilan sudah ada ditangan Ino. Tsunade baru saja meninggalkan mereka setelah memberikan wejangan yang super panjang untuk Ken mengenai perubahannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi nakal lagi.

Ino memandang wajah Ken yang terluka dengan pandangan terluka meskipun hanya disudut bibirnya dan sedikit dipelipisnya.

"Apa lukamu sudah diobati?" tanya Ino. Ken hanya diam. Ino semakin sedih.

"Kenichi-kun... Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh. Sangat khawatir dengan anak didepannya ini.

"Kalau sensei ingin memberikan surat panggilan, cepatlah," ujar Ken datar. Ino menghela nafasnya. Ia ingat kalau ia juga harus profesional.

"Ini. " Ken menerimanya dan langsung membungkukkan badan dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Itachi datang ke sekolah bersama Ken. Ia memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya dua hari kemarin hingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan Ken. Pagi ini saat sarapan,Ia sangat terkejut mengetahui Ken kembali berulah. Ia dan putranya itu berjalan menuju ruangan guru. Sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka, Ino bersikap formal dalam menyambutnya dan membimbing kedua Uchiha itu menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tsunade yang melihat mereka datanag langsung menyambut Itachi dan permisi karena ada urusan di luar. Tinggallah ketiga manusia dengan hubungan yang rumit itu. Sekali lagi dengan formal, Ino menyampaikan semua yang sudah dilakukan oleh Ken kemarin. Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas mencoba menahan emosinya. Sudah lelah karena lembur dua hari, ia malah mendapat berita tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Jadi, Uchiha-san. Karena kesalahan Kenichi yang sudah sangat keterlaluan ini. Kepala sekolah dan para guru memutuskan untuk men-skorsnya selama seminggu. Dan juga.." Ino memberikan selembar surat pada Itachi.

"Ini adalah rincian biaya rumah sakit dari anak yang Kenichi pukuli. Terimakasih atas waktunya Uchiha-san."

Itachi berdiri dan menjabat tangan Ino dengan pandangan datar sarat emosi.

"Ikut aku," ucap pria itu pada anaknya.

Perasaan Ino tidak enak saat melihat Itachi dan Ken pergi meningalkan ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia melihat Itachi yang melangkah dengan cepat-cepat. Ken mengikutinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Ino mengikutinya namun tetap menjaga jarak. Sesampainya ditempat parkir, Ino bersembunyi dibalik tiang tak jauh dari mereka. Ino menutup mulut tak percaya saat melihat Itachi menampar Ken. Ia ingin berjalan mendekat namun ia berhenti karena mengingat ia tidak da hubungan apapun dengan ayah dan anak itu. Ken juga sudah membencinya apa lagi Itachi.

"Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan, Ken!" marah Itachi. Ino dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?!" ujar pria itu lagi. Ken masih diam.

"Aku tahu kau marah karena Ino tidak mau menjadi Ibumu. Tapi, Ken ingat. Hubungan kita dan Ino itu adalah masalah pribadi. Jangan karena itu kau jadi berulah seperti ini! Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku kan sudah bilang kal—"

"Ayah mengatakan kalau aku harus membantu ayah mendapatkan Ino-sensei.." Ino menajamkan pendengarannya sejak Itachi menyebutkan namanya dan kini Ken juga.

"Tapi apa? Ayah bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa!" seru Ken. Itachi terperangah.

"Apa ayah tahu betapa aku sangat ingin Ino-sensei menjadi ibuku? Sejak bertemu ibu kandungku di mall, keinginanku itu semakin besar. Aku sungguh ingin kata-kata yang Ino-sensei ucapakan saat itu menjadi kenyataan!" Ino sudah meneteskan air matanya mendengar suara Ken yang sudah bergetar.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan ayah pada Ino-sensei? Tolong katakan yang sebenarnya!" Ken berseru lagi.

"AKU MENCINTAINYA!" seru Itachi. "Aku mencintainya, Ken. Sejak pertama kali bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Puas?! Dan asal kau tahu, Ken. Sebesar apapun rasa cinta kita padanya, kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama semuanya percuma," ucap Itachi. Suaranya kini sudah melembut. Sementara Ino melotot tak percaya mendengarnya.

"Ayah..."

"Kita tidak bisa memaksanya. Kau mengerti maksud ayah kan, Ken?" Itachi memegang kedua bahu anaknya dengan lembut. Ken mengangguk lemah.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Kedua ayah dan anak itu masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan kawasan seklah elit itu. Ino masih dengan ekspresi tak percayanya. Jadi... Itachi juga mencintainya? Ino merasa senang dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Ia sungguh bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menghapus air matanya dengan tisu yang diberikan sahabat merah jambunya. Ia baru saja melewati sesi curhat dengan Sakura di boutique milik sahabatnya itu. Sungguh ia sangat bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini. Sakura yang sudah mendengarkan isi hati sahabatnya hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf karena kemarin sudah membuatmu ragu. Walaupun kenyataannya memang dia terlalu tua untukmu tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau kau mencintainya. Perjuangkan kalau begitu. Apalagi kalau dia juga mencintaimu seperti yang kau bilang. Kau tahu aku selalu mendukungmu kan, pig?" Ino langsung memeluk Sakura erat. Sungguh keputusan yang tepat ia curhat dengan Sakura saat ini.

"Oh ya, soal yang ditelpon kemarin. Sasuke dan Karin? Kau serius?" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk, senyum manis khasnya sudah terpatri kini.

"Aku yakin mereka saling menyukai," ucap Ino. Wajah Sakura terlihat khawatir.

"Kenapa, jidat? Kau terlihat tidak senang," Ino bertanya lagi.

"Err. Sasuke-san itu playboy. Aku kenal dia sejak kuliah. Playboynya sudah level tinggi." Ino menganga tak percaya. Berarti apa yang dikatakan Ken tentang wanita yang menginap di apartment Sasuke memang benar.

"Yang ku khawatirkan itu Naruto. Kurasa dia tidak akan setuju." Ino malah tertawa.

"Ini akan seru, jidat. Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Sebaiknya kau jangan memberitahunya. Biar Sasuke saja yang berinisiatif." Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Daripada itu, sebaiknya kau juga menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan ayah dan anak Uchiha itu," ejek Sakura membuat Ino cemberut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino meyakinkan dirinya pagi ini. Berdiri didepan pagar kediaman megah Uchiha. Ia tidak mengajar pada hari ini lebih tepatnya meminta izin untuk tidak masuk hari ini. Toh ia hanya mengajar satu kelas hari ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman setelah petugas penjaga gerbang yang sudah mengenalnya membukakan pintu. Ia pun disambut dengan ramah oleh tukang kebun. Ayame yang melewati taman langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa Ino-san tidak mengajar?" tanya wanita itu. Ino tersenyum sambil mengeleng.

"Siapa saja dirumah?" tanya Ino.

"Ada Sasuke-sama dan Ken-sama. Tuan dan Nyonya pergi ke kantor bersama Itachi-sama. Ayo silahkan masuk, Ino-san." Ino hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Ayame. Saat diruang tamu ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Pria itu pun terlihat mau pergi, ia tersenyum jahil pada Ino seperti biasa.

"Hai, Kakak Ipar." Ino melotot garang.

"Oke, Ino. Kau mau menemui Ken atau... Itachi? Kalau Itachi seharusnya kau kekantornya." Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Inoa membalasnya dengan senyum jahil yang sama.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun. Kalau kau mau pergi menemui Karin. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Dia kan masih sekolah. Apa kau lupa kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta pada anak SMA?" Sasuke jadi salah tingkah dan balik menatap Ino tajam.

"Siapa bilang aku kesana? Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau menemui anakmu sana." Sasuke pun berlalu.

Ino langsung menuju kamar Ken setelah berterimakasih pada Ayame. Sesampainya disana, Ino langsung mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Ino pun membuka pintu dan masuk. Ia melihat Ken yang sedang belajar dimeja belajar. Anak itu belum melihatnya.

"Kenichi-kun," panggil Ino. Anak itu terlihat syok melihat Ino muncul dikamarnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya sepenuhnya dari buku dan melihat Ino.

"Ib—" Ken berdeham, sadar kan kesalahannya. "Sensei..."

Ino mendekati Ken kemeja belajarnya.

"Kau sedang belajar?" tanyanya lembut .

"Kenapa sensei disini?" Ken kambali menekuni buku didepannya. Pura-pura sebenarnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh kemari? Apa aku tidak boleh menemui anakku?" Ino berakting sedih. Ken menutup buku tulis serta buku paketnya. Ia menatap Ino.

"Sensei, sudahlah. Aku tidak akan merengek lagi untuk memintamu menjadi ibuku. Jadi jangan memaksakan diri," ujar anak itu datar. Ino malah berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tempat tidur anak itu. Ken membalikkan kursinya menjadi menghadap Ino.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, Kenichi-kun. Aku serius. Kau mau akau menjadi ibumu yang sesungguhnya kan? Aku bersedia." Ken menatap senseinya itu tak percaya. Namun hanya sebentar.

"Sensei. Tidak semudah itu. Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri. Jangan mengorbankan perasaanmu untuk hal ini. Aku minta maaf kalau sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada sensei waktu itu. Tapi sensei tenang saja, aku ini laki-laki. Aku tidak akan menjadi cengeng lagi seperti waktu itu." Ino tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Ken. Guru cantik itu melirik ponsel Ken yang terletak di nakas di samping tempat tidur, hanya dua langkah dari tempat Ino duduk.

"Perasaan ya? Jadi kau ingin tahu perasaanku, Kenichi-kun?" tanya Ino sambil mengambil ponsel itu. Ken memandang heran pada Ino. Wanita itu terlihat mengotak-atik ponsel Ken. Kemudian memegang ponsel itu ditangannya. Ternyata Ino sedang menghubungi seseorang. Terdengar dari nada tunggu yang keluar dari ponsel itu. Rupanya Ino juga mengaktifkan loudspeaker sehingga Ken dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sensei..." gumamnya.

'Halo...' suara Itachi terdengar pelan dan terkesan berbisik. Ken membelalakkan matanya pada Ino yang tersenyum.

'Ken, ada apa? Ayah sedang rap—'

"Ini aku," ujar Ino.

'Ino? Kau kah itu?' tanya Itachi.

"Hmm. Bisakah kau datang kemari? Aku ada dirumahmu," sahut Ino sambil melirik Ken. Itachi terdiam tiga detik.

'Ino, aku sedang rapat. Aku akan datang setelah rapat ini sel—"

"Aku mencintaimu." Mata Ken kembali membola dan ia yakin ayahnya pun sama. Ia bahkan kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

'A-apa?'

"Aku mencintaimu, Tuan Uchiha. Datang kemari dalam sepuluh menit atau aku akan menarik kata-kataku," Ino langsung menutup teleponnya. Meletakkan kembali ponsel Ken ke tempat semula dan berdiri. Kini ia memandang Ken yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sensei..."

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu perasaanku kan?" Ken menghambur memeluk Ino. Ino pun hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ken. Mengusap kepala anak itu dengan sayang.

"Aku rindu kau yang manja seperti ini, Kenichi-kun," ucap Ino.

"Aku juga rindu dipeluk ibu seperti ini," sahut Ken dengan suara bergetar. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Karena bahagia tentunya.

"Tapi, ibu..." Ken melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Ino.

"Dari kantor ayah kemari itu... butuh waktu dua puluh menit," Ken meringis.

"Err... benarkah?" Ino pun ikut meringis memikirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Maaaaaaf bangeeet untuk keterlambatan updet fict ini... WB menyerang saya soalnya. Bener-bener blank waktu buka laptop. Tapi saya teringat para reader dan reviewer yang sudah mendukung saya. Jadi saya berusaha untuk tetap menulis chap 5 ini. Terimakasih untuk Cinnamonts tea yang udah repot-repot pm saya. Hohoho makasih banyak buat perhatiannya ya... Terimakasih juga buat para reader serta reviewer yang masih setia menunggu fict ini. Saya sungguh terharu... #ambiltisu**

 **Buat yang nanya ini sampai chap berapa, saya juga masih bingung. Yang pasti ga bakal lebih dari 10 chap...**

 **Maaf banget karena scene itaino yang dikiiiit banget disini….**

 **And, saya harus kembali meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review dari reader sekalian... Maaf banget #bungkukdalem. Tapi review kalian itu saya baca berulang-ulang loh. Itu bagaikan obat dikala saya diserang WB. Doain biar bisa up cepet yah...**

 **Jangan lupa review yah...**

 **Yana Kim ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sensei! You Must be My Mom!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang guru baru merangkap wali kelas di Konoha Junior High School. Harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi murid paling nakal disekolah itu. Ternyata ia harus menambah pasokan kesabarannya ketika harus menghadapi ayah sang murid yang sangat mempesona dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter6

 **.**

 **.**

"Itachi-sama, ini adalah hasil print dari slide yang akan dipresentasikan oleh bagian pemasaran dalam rapat nanti." Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan tanda supaya Kisame meletakkan map merah itu dimejanya. Ia sendiri sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen. Baru saja ayah dan ibunya pergi setelah berkeliling kantor untuk mengawasi kinerja karyawan Uchiha Group. Bagaimanapun Uchiha Fugaku adalah mantan pimpinan di tempat ini. Lagian mereka bilang kalau hari ini sedang ada janji dengan keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan sahabat ayahnya itu. Makanya tidak mau berlama-lama di kantor. Itachi memandang Kisame yang belum beranjak dan masih berdiri didepannya.

"Ada apa, Kisame?" tanya Itachi.

"Ini sudah waktunya, Itachi-sama. Semua sudah menunggu diruang rapat," Sekali lagi Itachi mengangguk dan mengambil map merah yang tadi dibawa Kisame.

"Ayo."

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan rapat. Semua staf sudah menunggu Itachi. Mereka langsung menyambut Itachi dengan berdiri dan membungkukkan badan.

"Silahkan dimulai," ujar Itachi. Seorang pria berambut hitam berdiri dan mulai mempresentasikan hasil kerja sama dan penelitian mereka tentang marketing di Uchiha Group. Itachi mendengar dengan seksama sambil melihat hasil print ditangannya. Memang selalu seperti itu, Itachi selalu menanggapi dengan serius apapun yang menjadi ide dan juga pekerjaan para karyawannya. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan si penyaji masih menerangkan pada semua yang hadir tentang hasil kerja timnya. Tiba-tiba handphone disaku jasnya bergetar. Ia melihat nama putranya disana. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo..." ujar Itachi dengan suara yang dipelankan olehnya. Tentu saja tidak mau terlihat tidak bertanggung jawab dan membuat karyawan yang bertugas sebagai penyaji itu merasa diabaikan.

"Ken, ada apa? Ayah sedang rap—"

'Ini aku.' Tentu saja Itachi sangat hapal dengan suara lembut ini.

"Ino? Kaukah itu?" Itachi kembali memastikan.

'Hmm. Bisakah kau datang kemari? Aku ada dirumahmu.' Itachi melirik para anggota rapat yang terlihat serius dengan presentasi yang sedang disajikan. Ino pasti ingin membahas masalah Ken yang diskors.

"Ino, aku sedang rapat. Aku akan datang setelah rapat ini sel—"

'Aku mencintaimu.' Itachi melotot tak percaya. Jantungnya langsung berdegup tak karuan. Ino sedang mabuk atau bagaimana?

"A-apa?" Kini suara Itachi volumenya sudah lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Para peserta rapat langsung mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Namun ia seolah tidak menyadarinya. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari perempuan pirang di seberang telepon langsung mengalihkan semua fokus dan konsentrasinya.

'Aku mencintaimu, Tuan Uchiha. Datang kemari dalam sepuluh menit atau aku akan menarik kata-kataku,'

PIIP! Sambungan langsung diputus sepihak dari seberang.

"Ino? Ino?!" Itachi bahkan sudah tidak sadar bahwa volume siaranya sudah hampir dua oktaf. Kisame yang mendengar nama yang familiar itu langsung menghela nafas.

"Itachi-sa—"

Semua kembali melotot tak percaya ketika melihat Itachi memundurkan kursinya dan langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan rapat tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Itachi-sama!" Kisame memanggil bosnya itu. Namun tidak ditanggapi olehnya.

"Err.. Kita tunggu sebentar ya.." ujarnya pada para peserta rapat.

Sementara semua karyawan dari berbagai divisi bahkan cleaning service di Uchiha Group memandang takjub pada Itachi yang kini tengah berlari menuju pintu keluar. Sungguh bukan seperti bos mereka yang biasanya. Itachi sendiri tidak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan itu. Saat ini ia harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk menemui wanita yang baru saja meneleponnya. Dua langkah keluar dari pintu utama, Itachi merutuki dirinya karena kunci mobilnya tertinggal di ruangannya di lantai limabelas. Sungguh tidak ada waktu untuk kembali mengambil kunci itu ataupun menghubungi supirnya. Baru saja ia akan berlari menuju jalan raya untuk mencegat taksi, mobil yang dikenalnya muncul. Ia tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini saat melihat mobil adiknya, Sasuke. Pria tiga puluh enam tahun itu langsung berlari mendapati mobil yang akan terlihat bingung mencari tempat parkir.

"Sasuke!"

Uchiha Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobilnya yang masih belum dapat tempat parkir. Ia membuka kaca mata hitamnya memandang kaget plus heran melihat pria didekat mobilnya. Niatnya sih ingin menyusul ayah dan ibunya yang katanya ada dikantor Itachi, namun ia harus melihat wajah panik kakaknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Itachi berteriak seperti itu. Penampilannya pun sudah seperti orang yang baru selesai lari maraton.

"Kak Itachi?"

"Aku pinjam mobilmu,"

"Ha? Memangnya mob—"

"Tidak ada waktu." Itachi sudah masuk dan siap berangkat sebelum mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku sedang rapat. Cepat gantikan aku."

Sasuke melongo menatap kepergian kakaknya. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi sampai di rumahnya setelah melakukan aksi balap liar di jalan. Menghentikan mobil tepat didepan pintu masuk, Itachi langsung keluar dan berlari memasuki rumah megah itu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Ia melihat Ino dan Ken yang sedang berjalan turun dari tangga. Sepertinya akan pulang melihat tas yang tersampir dipundak guru cantik itu.

Ino dan Ken langsung berhenti begitu melihat Itachi. Pria itu pun menaiki tangga hendak menghampiri kedua manusia yang berdiri disana.

"Kau terlambat lima menit, Uchiha-san. Jadi— hei!" Itachi menarik tangan Ino kembali menaiki tangga. Tas wanita itu sampai jatuh ke lantai. Ken melihat ayahnya yang membawa Ino menuju ruang kerjanya. Remaja empat belas tahun itu tersenyum senang. Betapa bahagianya ia hari ini. Ia pun mengambil tas Ino dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sementara Ino kini sudah berada diruangan yang ia yakini adalah ruang kerja sekaligus perpustakaan pribadi milik Itachi. Ia memandang Itachi yang sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau terlambat lima menit, Uchiha-san. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau terlambat maka akau akan menarik—" Ino tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Itachi menarik pinggangnya hingga jaraknya dengan Itachi sangat dekat.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau mencoba untuk melakukannya, Ino." Ino menahan nafasnya saat wajahnya dan Itachi hampir tak berjarak lagi.

"Ka-kau yang datang terlambat. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kal—"

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku hampir mati kecelakaan karena terburu-buru kemari?" ucap Itachi membuat Ino merasa bersalah.

"I-itu..."

"Aku datang kemari untuk mendengarmu mengatakannya lagi, Ino. Jadi, cepat katakan atau kau akan menyesal." Itachi memandang Ino tepat di maniknya. Ino sendiri jadi gugup bukan main. Sungguh tak sanggup menatap oniks kelam itu. Ia pun hanya bisa menatap ke leher pria tampan itu.

"A-aku..."

"Hm?"

"A-aku..."

"Ino, cep—"

"Aku mencintaimu!" Ino mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan cepat. Ia menatap mata Itachi sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Itachi menatap wajah merah itu dengan senyum. Ia pun menarik Ino dengan pelukannya. Sangat erat. Kemudian pria itu menghembuskan nafas panjang nan lega.

"Haaah. Akhirnya..."

"A-akhirnya apa?" tanya Ino. Ia masih menggantung tangannya. Ragu untuk membalas pelukan Itachi yang sangat erat itu.

"Akhirnya aku tahu perasaanmu padaku." Itachi menarik kedua tangan Ino yang menggantung dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Perbuatan Itachi membuat keraguan Ino hilang dan balas memeluk Itachi meskipun tidak seerat pria itu. Ino pun semakin menyandarkan kepalanya pada Itachi, menikmati rasa nyaman dan aroma tubuh pria yang dicintainya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Asal kau tahu. Aku juga men—"

"Aku tahu." Ino memotong ucapan Itachi.

"Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?" Ino mengangguk di dada bidang itu.

"Ken memberitahumu?" Kini Itachi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ino. Ino menggeleng sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak ada pria yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Yamanaka Ino," ujarnya bangga. Itachi terkekeh.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak menyangkal hal itu. Sejak awal aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Salahkan kau yang begitu cantik." Itachi melipat tangannya di dada memandang Ino dari atas sampai bawah. Ino malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka.

"Jadi kau hanya mencintaiku karena aku cantik? Kau hanya mencintai fisikku saja?"

"Hei hei. Tentu saja tidak. Aku mencintai semua yang ada padamu. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali." Ino masih tetap pada ekspresinya yang lucu menurut Itachi membuat duda tampan itu mencubit bibir Ino dengan dua jarinya.

"Aku bahkan mencintai ekspresi jelekmu ini. " Ino melepas dengan paksa tangan Itachi dan mengusap bibirnya.

"Sakit tahu! Aku mau pulang!" rajuknya. Itachi terkekeh lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang. Temani aku istirahat. Aku lelah." Ino jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf. Kau kelelahan ya?" tanya Ino dengan memandang prihatin pada Itachi.

"Tidak masalah. Kurasa sebanding dengan apa yang kini kudapatkan." Itachi menarik Ino ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Duduk berdua menikmati kebersamaan dengan perasaan lega dihati masing-masing. Itachi menyandarkan Ino pada tubuhnya dan memeluk wanita itu. Senyum terpatri diwajah mereka, plus rona merah di wajah Ino tentunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino berada dikediaman Uchiha hingga sore hari. Tigapuluh menit menemani Itachi istirahat, Ken datang mengganggu mereka dan mengeluh lapar pada Ino. Ino pun meninggalkan Itachi dan Ken di ruang kerja itu untuk memasak.

"Ken, kau..." desis Itachi pada Ken saat Ino sudah menutup pintu.

"Aku lapar, ayah," sahut Ken santai.

"Itu bukan alasan. Banyak pembantu yang bisa memasak untukmu." Itachi melipat tangannya dan bersandar pada meja kerjanya.

"Aku hanya mau masakan ibu," sahut Ken lagi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tempat ayah dan senseinya tadi duduk.

"Wah.. Hangat sekali di sini, ayah." Ucapan Ken membuat Itachi salah tingkah. Pria tampan itu berdeham dan memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Selamat, ayah. Ternyata perasaanmu terbalas." Ken menatap ayahnya dengan senyuman tulus. Itachi membalas senyuman putranya.

"Selamat juga untukmu. Akhirnya Ino akan jadi ibumu. Kurasa kau yang paling senang di sini." Itachi mendekati Ken dan mengelus kepala remaja itu. Seketika rasa hangat menjalari hati Ken. Anak itu tertegun untuk sesaat sebelum senyuman kembali muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Ayo turun." Itachi berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Ken. Hari ini kebahagiaan datang untuk mereka berdua.

Saat keduanya turun, mereka melihat Ino sedang memasak sendirian. Kedua ayah dan anak itu datang mendekati meja makan dan mendudukkan diri di kursi.

"Ibu..." panggil Ken. Ino yang berjarak dua meter dari mereka menoleh.

"Sebentar lagi, Kenichi-kun. Sabar ya," sahut Ino sambil meniriskan pasta. Lalu mencampurkannya pada saus tomat yang ada di wajan. Setelah tercampur merata, ia memindahkannya pada tiga buah piring. Sedikit menghiasnya dengan parutan keju dan membawanya menuju meja makan tempat Ken dan Itachi menunggu.

"Makanlah," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum. Ia mengisi tiga buah gelas dengan air putih sebelum ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Ken untuk makan. Itachi yang berhadapan dengan mereka memandang keduanya dengan pandangan datar.

"Ino," panggilnya.

"Hm?" sahut Ino yang sedang menggulung pastanya. Ken yang sedang mengunyah ikut memandang ayahnya.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau duduk di sini?" Itachi menunjuk ada kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Uhuk!" Ken terbatuk dan langsung buru-buru menelan pastanya. Ino hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu mengambil air putih milik Ken.

"Makan saja pastamu Uchiha-san." Ken menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Memandang mengejek pada ayahnya. Itachi sendiri hanya bisa membuang mukanya dan mulai memakan makanan yang ada di depannya.

Selesai makan, Ino mengumpulkan piring dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring dan mulai mencucinya. Ken dan Itachi hanya memandangnya dari kursi mereka masing-masing. Ken menatap ayahnya yang sedang fokus memandang Ino.

"Apa kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri, Uchiha-san?" Ken bertanya sambil tertawa. Membuat Itachi memandang tajam padanya. Bukannya takut, Ken malah semakin tertawa.

"Diamlah."

Ino kembali mendatangi mereka sambil mengeringkan tangannya.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang? Aku antar," tanya Itachi.

"Ayah ingin langsung berduaan dengan ibu?" tanya Ken jahil. Itachi dan Ino salah tingkah bersamaan.

"Umm. Aku harus memeriksa pr dan ulangan anak kelas sembilan. Besok harus diserahkan pada setiap wali kelas untuk raport bulanan. Jadi, ibu pulang dulu ya?"

Ken jadi sedih tiba-tiba. Ino yang mengerti pun langsung mengelus kepala Ken dengan sayang.

"Waktu skorsmu tinggal empat hari lagi kan? Kau akan ikut ulangan susulan. Tenang sana, kau kan pintar," hibur Ino. Ken pun mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengambil tas ibu." Ken beranjak untuk mengambil tas Ino yang disimpannya di kamarnya.

"Kita tunggu di depan saja," ajak Itachi. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu depan. Mereka melihat Ayame yang sedang membukakan pintu. Ternyata, Mikoto beserta Fugaku dan Sasuke sudah pulang.

"Ino-chan, kau di sini?" Mikoto langsung memeluk Ino. Kemudian beralih pada Itachi.

"Sasuke bilang kau tadi terlihat panik dan terburu-buru. Ada apa?" Itachi jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Err. Itu... Ino tiba-tiba sakit perut jadi aku buru-buru datang ke sini." Ino pun jadi ikutan mengangguk karena merasa menjadi bagian dari kepanikan Itachi tadi.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau sudah baikan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sudah, ayah." Fugaku mengangguk.

"Kau berlebihan sekali. Aku jadi harus memimpin rapat. Padahal aku kan ingin—"

"Menemui Karin? Sasuke-kun, dia masih di sek— hmmph!" Mulut Ino buru-buru dibekap oleh Sasuke. Ino langsung melepas bekapan Sasuke dan tanpa sadar meraih lengan Itachi.

"Karin? Sepertinya aku familiar dengan nama itu," ujar Mikoto.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, ibu. Kakak ipar, kau mau pulang?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ino mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu, ibu, ayah, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh ya, Ino-chan. Lusa kami akan kembali ke Amerika. Jadi, besok kami mengadakan makan malam dengan sahabat kami. Kau datang ya?" Ino tersenyum sambil mengangguk mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

"Sekalian besok kau menginap di sini saja, Ino. Supaya bisa langsung mengantar kami ke bandara," tambah Fugaku.

"Baik, Ayah," sahut Ino lagi.

Ken turun tak lama kemudian dengan membawa tas Ino ditangannya. Ia menyerahkan tas itu pada Ino.

"Terimakasih, Kenichi-kun. Ibu pulang dulu ya?" Ino mencium kening Ken dan berjalan keluar bersama Itachi.

Di mobil, keduanya kembali terlihat canggung. Saling melirik dan tersenyum bila ketahuan oleh yang lain.

"Apa kau memang akan memeriksa pr dan ulangan para siswamu?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya. Memangnya kau pikir tadi aku berbohong?"

"Bukan begitu. Umm... Aku akan menemanimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menemanimu. Membantumu memeriksanya mungkin," ujar Itachi.

"Apa ucapan Ken tentang kau ingin berduaan denganku itu benar?" tanya Ino jahil.

"Mungkin... ya," sahut Itachi. Ino terkekeh. " Baiklah, Uchiha-san. Terimakasih karena sudah mau membantuku memeriksa pr muridku. Padahal kurasa kau punya banyak laporan yang harus diperiksa."

"Sama-sama, Ino-sensei. Kurasa tak masalah menelantarkan pekerjaanku asalkan bisa berdua denganmu. Kau ingat aku meninggalkan rapat penting hanya untuk mendengar pernyataan cintamu?" Ino memerah mendengar perkataan Itachi. Tak sanggup untuk membalas perkataannya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartmen Ino. Keduanya menaiki lift dan sampai pada pintu bernomor 20 tempat Ino tinggal. Ino memasukkan key card dan membuka pintu untuk keduanya masuk.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk apartmentmu,"ucap Itachi sambil membuka jasnya dan meletakkannya di atas sofa. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu duduk, Uchiha-san." Ino meletakkan tasnya di atas meja di depan Itachi.

"Apa aku harus berdiri lagi, Ino-sensei?"

"Aku bercanda, Uchiha-san. Kau mau minum apa?" Ino bejalan menuju dapur kecilnya.

"Apa saja, " sahut Itachi sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Air putih kalau begitu,"

"Kau serius akan memberikanku air putih, Ino-sensei?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau bilang apa saja, Uchiha-san," balas Ino.

"Baiklah, tak masalah." Ino berjalan sambil terkekeh menuju sofa tempat Itachi duduk. Ia meletakkan dua buah gelas. Satu berisi air putih dan satu lagi berisi jus jeruk.

"Terserah kau mau minum yang mana, Uchiha-san. Aku akan mengambil buku tugas dan kertas ulangan para muridku." Ino meninggalkan Itachi menuju kamar dan kembali dengan setumpuk buku tugas yang di atasnya ditindih kertas ulangan. Itachi yang kini meminum jus jeruk itu terkejut.

"Sebanyak itu?"

"Kelas sembilan terdiri dari lima kelas, Uchiha-san. Ini masih setengahnya. Kita mulai dari mana?" Ino meletakkan tumpukkan itu di meja setelah Itachi memindahkan kedua gelas itu ke lantai di samping sofa.

"Ku kira guru hanya mengajar di depan kelas saja. Aku tak tahu kalau perkerjaan kita hampir sama. Sama-sama memeriksa." Itachi mulai membuka sebuah buku tugas.

"Begitulah. Bedanya aku memberikan nilai, kau memberikan tanda tangan." Ino mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia memberikan nilai pada setiap buku tugas muridnya.

"Apa aku langsung mencoretnya apa bila salah, Ino-sensei?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, Uchiha-san."

Keduanya pun mulai tenggelam dalam pekerjaan mereka. Pekerjaan Ino lebih tepatnya, Itachi kan hanya membantu. Setelah buku tugas selesai, mereka melanjutkan dengan kertas ulangan. Itachi yang sudah merasa lelah menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap wajah serius Ino. Ia tersenyum memandang wajah cantik itu. Ino sendiri tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sangat teliti dalam meriksa dan memberikan nilai pada kertas ulangan para muridnya itu.

"Ino-sensei," panggilnya.

"Hm?" Ino masih serius menarikan penanya pada kertas di depannya.

"Ino," panggilnya lagi.

"Kenapa? Ada yang kurang jel—"

Cup!

Hanya ciuman sekilas di bibir, kemudian Itachi kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya menghiraukan Ino yang masih terpana. Satu menit berlalu, Ino masih dalam posisi yang sama. Itachi melihat Ino dan terkekeh.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Ino-sensei. Atau ini tidak akan selesai." Ino tersadar setelah mendengar suara Itachi. Ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul lengan Itachi.

"Sialan, kau!"

"Wow. Seorang sensei mengumpat." Ino baru saja akan memukul kembali lengan Itachi, namun pria itu menahannya.

"Aku tahu kau masih ingin kucium. Tapi sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini dulu, Ino-sensei."

"Siapa juga yang mau kau cium. Aku tidak menyangka kau semesum ini, Uchiha-san. Mengambil kesempatan disaat aku lengah. Kau juga jadi banyak omong," Itachi hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tinggal sedikit itu.

Ino melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan menggerutu tidak jelas. Sedangkan Itachi melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang.

"Haaah. Akhirnya selesai juga." Ino pun membereskan semua buku dan kertas ulangan itu. Ketika ia akan mengangkatnya, Itachi langsung mengambil alih.

"Biar aku yang bawa. Tunjukkan jalannya saja, Ino-sensei." Ino pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Keduanya masuk, Ino menunjukkan meja kerjanya dan Itachi meletakkan buku-buku itu di sana.

"Kamarmu bagus," komentar Itachi tentang kamar Ino yang bernuansa violet itu.

"Kau membawa buku itu untuk mencari kesempatan melihat kamarku kan, Uchiha-san?"

"Benar sekali, Ino-sensei. Kau memang pintar."

"Sekarang keluarlah." Ino mendorong Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hei. Bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau bahkan sudah tidur di kamarku."

"Jadi, maksudmu kau ingin tidur di kamarku, Uchiha-san?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Ino-sensei."

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'Ino-sensei'. Kau itu kan bukan muridku," sungut Ino.

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku 'Uchiha-san'. Kau itu kan kekasihku." Seketika Ino memerah.

"Se-sejak kapan? Ka-kau tidak pernah memintaku menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kita sudah saling menyatakan perasaan, Ino. Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Jadi otomatis kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih." Ino semakin memerah dibuatnya.

"I-itu. A-aku... aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Ino malu.

"Terserah padamu. Asalkan jangan 'Uchiha-san'. Kau pun akan menjadi Uchiha bila kita menikah nanti." Ino sudah tidat tahu seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Itachi-kun."

"Nah. Begitu lebih bagus, Ino." Itachi mengusap kepala Ino lembut.

"Jadi Itachi-kun... bukannya kau sudah bisa pulang?" Ino melirik jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidurnya. "Ini sudah sore."

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Itachi. Ino langsung terlihat bingung.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Lusa kan ayah dan ibumu kembali ke Amerika. Mungkin kau mau membantu mereka beres-beres?"

"Ada Ayame dan yang lainnya. " Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"Umm..." Ino bingung ingin mengucapkan apa.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya aku pulang?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Bukannya begitu," jawab Ino cepat. Guru cantik itu menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Kau kan kemari untuk membantu pekerjaanku. Dan semuanya sudah selesai. Kau pasti punya pekerjaan lain kan? Pekerjaan kantormu mungkin?"

Perkataan Ino membuat Itachi mengingat rapat yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Ia harus bertanya pada Sasuke hasil dari rapat itu. Selain itu, sebenarnya Itachi masih punya banyak berkas yang harus diperiksa. Namun karena ini menyangkut Ino, ia bahkan melupakan semuanya.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Itachi berjalan keluar kamar diikuti oleh Ino. Mengambil jasnya dari sofa dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Namun tiba-tiba Itachi berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Karena aku sudah membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaanmu..." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya. Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apakah kau tidak memberikan hadiah?"

"Hadiah? Jadi kau tidak tulus membantuku?" tanya Ino melipat tangannya di dada.

"Bukannya tidak tulus. Ibarat dalam kerja sama antar perusahaan, ya... semacam apresiasi."

"Apresiasi?" Itachi mengangguk dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Contohnya?" tanya Ino. Itachi sedikit menurunkan kepalanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kanannya. Wajah Ino langsung memerah setelah paham maksud dari pria di depannya itu.

"A-aku... ti-tidak... maksudku..." Itachi menatap Ino lalu tersenyum maklum. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Ino lembut.

"Tidak apa. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau belum terbiasa."

Ino menatap Itachi dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Semakin merasa bersalah saat Itachi menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik. Tanpa ada perintah dari otaknya, Ino menahan lengan Itachi membuat pria itu menoleh.

"Aku memang tidak terbiasa mencium kekasihku. Umm..." Kini ganti Ino yang meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi kanannya. Itachi terkejut sesaat namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak terbiasa mencium, tapi terbiasa dicium?" Itachi menyeringai membuat Ino kembali memerah.

"C-cepatlah..." Ino gugup setengah mati.

"Wah. Kau ini tidak sabaran ya,"

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi," Baru saja Ino ingin berbalik, Uchiha sulung itu menahan kedua bahu wanita itu dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Ino. Melumatnya sebentar sebelum kemudian melepasnya dan memberikan jarak diantara mereka.

"Bu-bukannya tadi perjanjiannya hanya di pipi?" suara Ino terdengar gugup.

"Kita tidak membuat perjanjian apapun dari tadi, sayang. Tapi kalau kau memang ingin..."

Cup!

Itachi mencium pipi mulus Ino.

"Aku pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa Konoha Junior High School khususnya siswa kelas sembilan tempat Ino kini mengajar tengah membereskan perlengkapan belajar yang tadinya mereka pakai.

"Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian ya," ujar Ino pada para muridnya.

"Baik, sensei!" sorak mereka serempak.

Kelaspun mulai kosonong seiring para murid yang keluar dari ruangan. Ino yang masih membereskan peralatan mengajarnya dihampiri oleh Shina.

"Ino-sensei," panggil remaja manis itu.

"Ya, Shina-chan?" sahut Ino.

"Umm. Tidak jadi, maaf."

Ino menatap heran pada muridnya itu. Gadis berkaca mata yang Ino ketahui adalah sahabat dari Ken itu membungkukkan badan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ino. Ino melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan kotak pensil dan buku catatan kecilnya.

"Paman Itachi?" Ino mendengar suara Shina.

"Hai, nona Hatake. Lama tak berjumpa." Kali ini Ino mendengar suara Itachi. Sontak Ino menoleh dan merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang hanya karena mendengar suara pria itu. Itachi terlihat berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"Paman pasti menjemput Ino-sensei." Ino mengernyitkan dahi, 'Apa Shina tahu tentang mereka?'

Ino melihat Itachi yang mengacak poni Shina.

"Seperti biasa, Ken memberitahukan segalanya padamu ya," Shina hanya tersenyum malu.

'Pantas saja,' batin Ino.

"Kau dijemput?" tanya Itachi pada Shina.

"Iya, paman. Aku pergi dulu." Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia pun menghampiri Ino yang kini sudah berdiri dengan tas di pundak. Salahkan meeting paginya yang tidak bisa membuatnya mengantar Ino dan itu membuat ia rindu. Ia menatap Ino yang tampil cantik dengan kemeja biru muda serta rok span putihnya. Ino memang selalu terlihat cantik. Guru cantik itu tersenyum malu-malu pada Itachi.

"Kau menjemputku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya namun Ino melangkah meninggalkan Itachi.

"Ini masih di lingkungan sekolah, Itachi-kun." Pria Uchiha itu tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya ya ya. Apapun untukmu, Ino-sensei." Itachi pun berjalan dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ino.

Berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan penasaran. Apalagi gerombolan para guru yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru.

"Aku merasa semua orang melihat kita," ujar Ino.

"Mereka melihat karena mereka punya mata, Ino." Itachi membukakan pintu untuk Ino dan mereka mulai meninggalkan sekolah.

"Kita langsung ke rumahku saja. Ibu dari tadi menelponku menyuruhku menjemputmu. Padahal tadi masih jam sekolah."

"Jadi kau menjemputku karena disuruh oleh ibu?" tanya Ino dengan nada menyindir.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun aku akan menjemputmu." Entah kenapa Ino selalu merasa senag saat Itachi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Rasanya ia kembali ke masa SMA saat ia baru petama kalinya memiliki kekasih. Rasanya sungguh berdebar-debar bercampur antusias.

"Tapi aku harus mengambil bajuku untuk ku pakai nanti malam."

"Tidak perlu. Kita bisa membelinya di jalan."

"Tidak perlu, Itachi-kun. Ini hanya acara makan malam kan? Kenapa harus beli baju baru? Kita hanya perlu singgah sebentar," ujar Ino.

"Aku hanya tidak mau ibu bolak-balik meneleponku." Itachi merogoh sakunya yang bergetar. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan menunjukkannya pada Ino.

"Kau lihat ini? Entah kenapa ibu ingin sekali kau datang secepatnya. Sudahlah Ino, kau bisa pakai baju— ah, aku ingat. Kau kan pernah meninggalkan gaunmu di kamarku."

Ino pun teringat pada gaunnya yang di pakai saat pameran Sakura.

"Benar juga. Aku akan memakainya. Tapi, ibu bilangkan aku harus menginap, jadi—"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir tentang piyama, Ino. Kau bisa memakai piyamaku... lagi." Itachi menyeringai. Ino memukul lengan pria itu.

"Lebih baik kau memperhatikan jalan di depanmu, Itachi-kun," final Ino.

Mereka langsung di sambut oleh Mikoto saat mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

"Ino-chan! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Mikoto langsung memeluk Ino.

"Kenapa Ino harus datang secepatnya sih, Ibu?" tanya Itachi.

"Kushina bilang kalau dia akan membawa calon menantunya."

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja aku juga harus mempersiapkan calon menantuku juga." Ino merasa tersanjung atas penerimaan Mikoto atas dirinya.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan gaun untukmu, Ino-chan. Ayo bersiap!" Ino hanya pasrah saat Mikoto menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam. Sementara Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua wanita yang dicintainya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, keluarga Uchiha sudah siap menyambut tamu mereka yang tak lain adalah keluarga Namikaze yang sudah menjalin persahabatan sejak dulu. Mereka berlima duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Semuanya tampak rapih dan berkelas. Padahal ini kan hanya makan malam. 'Dasar orang kaya,' batin Ino. Ino sendiri tampak memukau karena hasil karya Mikoto. Gaun ungu muda yang seragam dengan Mikoto. Hanya berbeda pada modelnya. Gaun Ino hanya selutut sedangkan milik Mikoto sampai semata kaki. Selain itu, gaun milik Mikoto lebih terkesan anggun dan bersahaja, sedangkan Ino terkesan seksi dengan punggung terbuka serta dada yang sedikit rendah. Itachi sempat tidak setuju dengan pilihan ibunya itu karena terlalu terbuka. Namun harus ditegaskan kembali bahwa keputusan Mikoto untuk keluarga itu adalah mutlak. Jadi, Itachi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan harus menahan emosinya saat Sasuke bersiul nakal ketika melihat Ino. Dasar tidak tahu adat, Ino kan calon kakak iparnya. Ia bersumpah akan segera memusnahkan gaun itu setelah makan malam ini selesai. Tidak peduli itu adalah baju yang sengaja dibuat seragam oleh Mikoto.

"Aku tadi melihat Kenichi-kun pergi dengan Ebisu-san. Mereka kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Menjemput seseorang," jawab Mikoto dengan senyum misterius.

"Seseorang?" gumam Ino.

Suara klakson terdengar. Ayame langsung bergegas membuka pintu. Namikaze Minato beserta keluarga datang dengan pakaian yang tak kalah berkelas. Ino sekali lagi harus geleng-geleng kepala melihat penampilan keluarga itu. Tapi tunggu, Naruto, Karin dan... Sakura? Gadis pink serta kekasihnya itu tampak mengerling jahil pada Ino. Hanya Karin yang tersenyum normal. Jadi sahabat dari keluarga Uchiha adalah orang tua Naruto dan Karin. Ketiga wanita yang menjadi tamu itu tampak cantik dengan gaun mereka. Memang bukan seragam seperti dirinya dan Mikoto. Tapi gaun yang Ino yakini adalah karya Sakura itu tampak sangat memukau. Ino melirik Sasuke yang tertegun melihat penampilan Karin yang luar biasa menurut Ino. Karin memang tampak sangat berbeda bila melepas kaca matanya. Gadis itu tampak gugup kala Sasuke menatapnya. Ino menutup mata Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangan itu dari wajahnya dan menatap tajam Ino. Ino sendiri membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Selamat datang, Minato, Kushina," sapa Fugaku sebagai tuan rumah yang baik. Mikoto sendiri langsung memeluk sahabat merahnya.

"Hmm. Calon menantumu yang mana?" tanya Mikoto sambil menatap Karin dan Sakura. Kushina meraih lengan Sakura untuk mendekat. Sakura sendiri langsung membungkukkan badannya

"Salam kenal. Saya Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Uchiha-san."

"Panggil bibi saja. Kau cantik sekali, Sakura-chan. Kalau ini menantumu, lalu gadis ini...?" Mikoto menunjuk pada Karin. Gadis merah itu hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kau mungkin sudah lupa, Mikoto. Ini Karin, putriku. Bukannya kau juga membantu proses kelahirannya di Selandia baru dulu?"

"APA? Ya Tuhan, Karin... Maafkan bibi, nak. Bibi kira kau masih di bersama nenekmu. Terakhir melihatmu waktu kau berumur tiga tahun. Sekarang kau tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik." Mikoto memeluk Karin dengan sangat erat.

"Tidak apa, bibi. Terimakasih." ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

" Kenapa saat aku ke rumahmu kemarin kau tidak memberitahuku?" sungut Mikoto pada Kushina.

"Untuk kejutan. Lagipula saat kalian datang, Karin kan ada di sekolah." Mikoto mengangguk mendengar alasan Kushina.

"Oh ya, ini menantuku. Kekasih Itachi." Nyonya besar Uchiha itu menggandeng lengan Ino antusias.

"Salam kenal, Namikaze-san. Saya Yamanaka Ino."

"Waah. Menantumu seperti barbie. Cantik sekali. Matanya agak mirip Naruto dan Minato ya." Kushina melihat Naruto, Minato serta Ino secara bergantian.

"Benar juga. Ini kebetulan sekali," tambah Mikoto.

"Kalau Ino kekasih Itachi, kekasihmu mana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina pada Sasuke yang membuat pria itu merengut keki. Karin langsung menoleh sepenuhnya pada sibungsu Uchiha.

"Itu..."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Kushina. Sasuke ini kekasihnya banyak sekali. Aku sendiri bingung siapa kekasih resminya." Ucapan Mikoto disambut oleh tawa semua orang. Tawa Naruto yang paling keras hingga si pirang itu mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sasuke. Namun hanya Karin yang tidak tertawa. Ia malah menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hohoho..." Kedua nyonya besar itu saling tertawa yang disambut gelengan kepala oleh semua pria yang ada di sana. Ino, Karin dan Sakura hanya bisa meringis. Kedua wanita itu memang pantang kalau dibiarkan berdua.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan sekarang," usul Fugaku yang langsung disambut sangat antusias oleh para pria. Semuanya langsung memasuki ruang makan dan mendudukkan diri di kursi.

"Ano. Kenichi-kun belum datang," ujar Ino.

"Oh ya. Aku juga belum melihat cucu kesayanganmu itu, Mikoto."

Suara mobil yang datang membuat Mikoto tersenyum. "Mereka sudah datang."

"Mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Ken muncul dari arah ruang tamu bersama seorang gadis yang memakai dress manis berwarna ungu seperti milik Mikoto dan Ino. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu.

"Maaf, kami terlambat. Perkenalkan ini Hatake Shina."

"Salam kenal," ujar gadis itu malu-malu.

"Kalian berdua duduklah," sambut Mikoto.

"WOW. Ternyata bibi Mikoto juga mengundang calon cucu menantunya ya..." canda Naruto.

"Kau tahu saja, Naruto-kun. Benar, dia adalah calon cucu menantuku. Calon menantu Itachi lebih tepatnya. Dia cucunya Hatake Sakumo dari Hatake Group. Hohoho." Naruto langsung sweatdrop.

Semua menatap tak percaya pada Mikoto. Bahkan Fugaku yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap istrinya itu pun hanya bisa melongo. Itachi apalagi. Dia akan punya menantu? Yang benar saja. Anaknya baru empat belas tahun. Apa ini artinya ia akan berbesan dengan Kakashi. Tidak masalah memang, dia dan Kakashi sudah lama menjadi mitra bisnis. Tapi tetap saja! Ibunya ini memang luar biasa. Ino juga menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan tercengang. Kalau Shina adalah menantu Itachi apa itu artinya menantunya juga? Ya Tuhan...

"Nenek. Aku bilang kan hanya mengundang teman. Bukan kekasih atau apapun. Nenek saja yang berlebihan sampai membelikan baju segala." Ken geleng-geleng kepala melihat neneknya sedangkan Shina hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Nenek hanya ingin kami para wanita Uchiha terlihat serasi. Iya kan Ino-chan?" Ino hanya tersenyum kaku

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita makan," Lagi-lagi Fugaku menghentikan kegilaan istrinya dan mereka semua mulai makan dengan tenang.

'Benar-benar seperti keluarga bangsawan' Ino membatin lagi. Dua keluarga ini makan dengan tenang tanpa suara. Bahkan Shina juga, berarti gadis manis itu juga dari keluarga jenis yang sama.

Selesai makan, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sasuke memilih kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Ken langsung mengantar Shina pulang bersama Ebisu. Kedua keluarga terpandang itu mulai membicarakan masa lalu mereka. Juga membicarakan tentang Ino dan Sakura yang ternyata bersahabat. Sungguh kebetulan yang luar biasa. Setelah itu, Naruto dan Sakura pamit karena ada acara lain. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi pamit untuk berduaan dengan alasan mencari udara segar. Tentu saja para orang tua itu maklum. Ino yang sedang berbincang dengan Karin terpaksa menurut dan meraih tangan Itachi. Akhirnya Karin tinggal sendiri diantara para orang tua yang sedang bernostalgia.

Keduanya memilih halaman belakang yang memiliki bangku taman di bawah pohon Sakura. Duduk berdua dengan tenang sambil berpelukan.

"Kita jadi meninggalkan Karin sendirian. Dia pasti bosan dengan pembicaraan para orang tua itu," ucap Ino membuka pembicaraan.

"Tapi aku ingin berduaan denganmu," sahut Itachi sambil memainkan rambut Ino yang kebetulan digerai malam itu.

"Dasar manja."

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan. Aku benci dengan gaun ini."

"Aku suka. Ini pemberian ibu, tahu. Lagian... kau kan memelukku, jadi aku tidak kedinginan, " ujar Ino malu-malu. Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. Pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih," bisik Itachi di telinga Ino.

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah menerimaku apa adanya. Terimakasih karena sudah menerima Ken. Terimakasih sudah mencintai kami." Kini gantian Ino yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Itachi.

"Sama-sama. Yang paling penting, kalian juga mencintaiku kan?"

Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ino dalam. Wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat dan Ino mulai memejamkan matanya. Jarak keduanya semakin terkikis dan..

"Ibu."

Jarak mereka kembali terbentang karena mereka saling manjauhkan wajah masing-masing. Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat Ken yang sudah mengenakan piyama birunya. Entah sejak kapan ia pulang dari mengantar Shina dan berdiri di sana. Anak itu kemudian berjalan mendekati ayah dan calon ibunya. Dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Ke-kenichi-kun sejak kapan..." Ino gugup.

"Aku mau tidur."

"Lalu?" tanya Itachi sengit karena merasa terganggu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat malam padaku, Ken," tambah Itachi.

"Bukan padamu, Ayah. Tapi pada ibu." Itachi jadi mati kutu. Anak ini...

"Aku tidur dulu, ibu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Kenichi-kun" Ino mencium kening Ken dan mengusap kepala anak itu lembut.

"Selamat malam, ayah." Ken tersenyum meremehkan lalu beranjak meninggalkan kedua insan itu. Itachi jadi sebal. Atau cemburu?

"Kau terlalu sering menciumnya. Padahal kau tidak pernah menciumku."

"Dia itu imut sekali, Itachi-kun. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium dan mencubit pipinya."

"Jadi kau akan mencium semua yang kau anggap imut?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya begitulah. Sudah kebiasaan sih..."

"Apa kau mau tahu apa yang kulakukan bila melihat sesuatu yang imut?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa?" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Ino yang menganggap Itachi akan menciumnya memejamkan kedua maniknya. Ia merasakan nafas Itachi di sisi kanan wajahnya. Apa Itachi akan mencium pipinya? Lalu...

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menggigitmu." Itachi menyeringai. Ia memang baru saja menggigit main-main pipi kanan Ino.

"Kenapa malah menggigitku?"

"Aku memang suka menggigit sesuatu yang imut."

"Memangnya aku ini—" Ino tersentak. Apa Itachi menganggapnya imut?

"Kau itu imut. Sangat imut."

"Aku tidak imut, tahu. Aku ini cantik," sewot Ino.

"Kau memang cantik. Tapi kalau pipi ini memerah. Kau sangat imut sampai aku ingin sekali menggigitmu." Itachi membelai pipi Ino yang tadi digigitnya. Pipi mulus itu memerah lagi.

"Lihat kan? Pipimu merah lagi. Kau mau ku gigit lagi?"

"Ini karena blush on tahu. Bukan karena aku malu atau gugup! Dasar monster tukang gigit!" Ino beranjak meninggalkan Itachi. Pria itu langsung menyusulnya.

"Hei... Kau semakin imut kalau marah begitu."

"Diamlah, monster tukang gigit."

Mereka berhenti di ruang tamu. Sepertinya keluar Namikaze sudah mau pulang. Mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Itachi dan Ino langsung ikut mengantarkan kepulangan mereka.

"Paman dan bibi sudah mau pulang?" Itachi berbasa-basi.

"Benar, Itachi. Kami pulang dulu ya. Datanglah sekali-sekali ke rumah kami. Bawa calon istrimu ini." Ino memerah mendengar perkataan Minato.

"Kami pulang dulu, Ino-nee," ujar Karin. Ino mengangguk.

Minato beserta istri dan putrinya itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dari belakang ayahnya dengan berjalan cepat menyusul keluarga Namikaze. Ia menarik Karin menghadap ke arahnya. Semua heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya pun terdiam seolah menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hanya Ino yang tersenyum lembut melihat Sasuke.

Semuanya kecuali Ino membelalakkan matanya melihat Sasuke yang mengeluarkan sebuah benda berkilauan dari saku celananya. Ya ampun, itu sebuah cincin! Mikoto dan Kushina sampai menutup mulut mereka yang sempat ternganga. Karin hanya menatap heran pada Sasuke. Baru saat Sasuke menarik tangan kirinya dan memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya, ia menganga tak percaya.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Amerika. Jaga hatimu sampai aku kembali." Sasuke kemudian beralih pada suami istri Namikaze yang masih syok.

"Paman, Bibi. Tolong jaga Karin untukku." Itachi melotot tak percaya melihat adik sombongnya membungkuk dalam pada Minato dan Kushina.

"I-ino-chan..." panggil Mikoto.

"Ya, ibu?"

"Jadi, nama Karin yang kau sebutkan kemarin itu... Karinnya Kushina ya?" Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Minato akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kami pulang dulu. Sasuke, kau tenang saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tak menyangka kalau yang tadi itu Sasuke."

"Aku sudah tahu kalau Sasuke-kun menyukai Karin. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia melakukannya di depan orangtua Karin."

"Yang penting dia sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Aku rasa Karin akan jadi yang terakhir untuknya."

"Semoga saja."

"Ya, seperti kau yang akan jadi yang terakhir untukku."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu tukang gigit dan tukang gombal. Uchiha yang kaku dan dingin ternyata aslinya seperti ini." Ino geleng-geleng kepala. Saat ini mereka temgah berada di kamar milik Itachi. Berbaring di tempat tidur Itachi dan saling berhadapan. Yang artinya untuk kedua kalinya Ino tidur dikamar itu dan juga memakai piyama Itachi. Mikoto sebenarnya sudah memberikan gaun tidurnya pada Ino. Tapi Itachi bilang ia lebih cantik bila menggunakan piyama milik pria itu.

"Kami para Uchiha hanya bersikap apa adanya bila bersama orang yang kami sayangi dan menyayangi kami dengan tulus."

"Apa ayahmu juga begitu? Dia yang paling kaku menurutku."

"Ayah menunjukkan sifat aslinya hanya pada Ibu juga paman Minato." Ino mengangguk.

"Tidurlah," ujar Itachi sambil menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas dada mereka. Mereka pun mulai memejamkan mata. Kira-kira lima menit berlalu, Itachi membuka kedua manik kelamnya.

"Ino," panggilnya pelan. Namun yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Itachi kemudian melambaikan telapak tangannya di wajah Ino.

"Ino," panggilnya lagi. Pria itu tersenyum karena wanita di depannya tidak lagi menyahut. Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ino dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Kenapa menunggu aku tidur dulu baru kau memelukku?" Itachi tersentak sesaat mendengar suara Ino.

"Kenapa tidak menyahut saat kupanggil?"

"Kalau mau memelukku bilang saja. Tidak perlu menunggu aku tidur dulu," ujar Ino tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku mau tidur." Ino melingkarkan tangannya pada pingang Itachi, membalas pelukan pria itu.

Itachi hanya terkekeh dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak mereka saling menyatakan perasaan. Mikoto, Fugaku serta Sasuke sudah kembali ke Amerika. Saat mengantar ke Bandara, Mikoto menitipkan Itachi dan Ken pada Ino. Bahkan Nyona Uchiha itu meminta Ino untuk tinggal di kediaman Uchhiha. Tentu saja Ino menolaknya. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada masalah yang berarti. Yaah, walaupun Itachi selalu merasa kalau Ken adalah masalah yang selalu mengganggunya saat berduaan dengan Ino. Anak itu selalu ada di waktu dan situasi yang sangat tidak tepat, tentu saja menurut Itachi. Ken akan datang saat mereka duduk berdua di taman atau dimanapun mereka sedang berdua saja. Entah bagaimana anak itu tahu keberadaan ayah dan calon ibunya itu. Suatu ketika, Itachi memilih apartmen Ino untuk tempat mereka kencan sekaligus makan malam. Tepat saat Ino akan menyuapi Itachi, bel berbunyi dan Ken muncul di depan pintu dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat. Masuk tanpa disuruh dan medudukkan dirinya di kursi Ino sebelumnya serta tak lupa memakan makanan yang ada di piring Ino. Itachi sekali lagi harus mengelus dada terhadap putra satu-satunya itu. Mereka pun memutuskan makan siang bertiga di sana dengan Itachi yang terus menatap Ken tajam. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Ken, ia malah menikmati makanan dipiringnya sambil menikmati wajah menahan marah ayahnya.

Hari ini Itachi menjemput Ino saat jam terakhir sekolah. Kebetulan sehabis istirahat kedua Ino tidak punya jadwal mengajar. Tentu saja Itachi memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Ken— yang sudah bebas dari masa skorsnya— masih belajar di kelasnya. Ino sudah menunggu di halte depan sekolah saat mobil Itachi datang. Pria Uchiha itu membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya dan mereka melesat meninggalkan halte sepi itu.

"Kali ini kita kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Kita lihat saja. Kali ini Ken pasti tidak akan tahu," sahut sulung Uchiha itu.

"Kau ini. Memangnya kenapa sih kalau Kenichi-kun ikut? Kita kan bisa jalan bertiga."

"Ino, berkencan itu dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Sepasang. Bukan trio. Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan mu." Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Mobil berhent di sebuah gedung megah.

"Uchiha Group? Kita ke kantormu?" tanya Ino sambil memandang gedung besar itu. Itachi mengangguk.

"Kencan di kantor? Yang benar saja, Itachi-kun."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ayo." Mereka berdua memasuki gedung itu sambil bergandenga tangan. Para karyawan memandang takjub pada bos mereka yang sedang meggandeng tangan seorang wanita cantik. Bos mereka yang terkenal anti wanita itu sudah punya kekasih? Ino sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kaku saat para karyawan itu membungkuk hormat pada Itachi. Ia pun merasa kagum pada gedung Uchiha Group yang super megah itu.

Setelah menaiki lift mereka sampai ke ruangan Itachi. Ruangan yang sangat luas dan nyaman. Mereka duduk di sofa yang di atasnya sudah tersedia makanan yang sepertinya di pesan dari restoran.

"Sejak kapan kau menyediakan ini?"

"Sekertarisku yang menyediakannya."

"Oh ya? Dimana dia? Kita harus berterimakasih."

"Tidak perlu. Dia kan di bayar untuk mengikuti semua perintahku."

"Kau ini. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak ada? Kau pasti kerepotan kan?"

"Ya ya ya. Terserah pada mu, sayang. Aku sudah lapar."

Itachi mulai mengambil sumpit. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan di ketuk. Itachi menyuruh orang tersebut masuk. Ternyata Kisame datang dengan membawa dua botol minuman dan dua buah gelas kertas. Pria itu langsung membungkuk hormat pada Ino yang juga langsung berdiri. Ino melakukan hal yang sama. Kisame meletakkan barang yang dibawanya di meja.

"Saya permisi, Itachi-sama, Ino-san."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, err..."

"Kisame. Namanya Kisame," ujar Itachi.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Kisame-san," ulang Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino-san." Kisame pun langsung meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Itachi melanjutkan makannya.

"Dia tahu namaku," kata Ino sambil mengambil sumpitnya.

"Dia itu sahabatku dari SMP. Aku pernah bercerita tentangmu padanya," ucap Itachi sambil mengunyah chicken katsunya.

"Kau menceritakan yang baik tentangku kan?"

"Sebaiknya kau makan saja, Ino. Apa kau tidak lapar? Mau ku suapi?

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" ucap Ino dan mulai mengambil makanan di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ken mencak-mencak sendiri di depan ruang guru. Sensei yang merangkap ibunya itu sudah pulang dan tidak menunggunya. Tentu saja Ken tahu kalau ini adalah ulah ayahnya. Dan ternyata Ebisu yang selama ini menjadi mata-matanya juga tidak tahu kemana ayah dan ibunya itu. Padahal bukannya tidak tahu, Ebisu pasti di sogok oleh ayahnya supaya tidak memata-matainya lagi. Atau mungkin di ancam? 'Kemungkinan kedua lebih mungkin' batin Ken.

Ia pun memutuskan mengunjungi apartmen senseinya itu. Mungkin saja, mereka sudah pulang ataupun sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat itu. Ken pun menaiki bus menuju apartmen Ino. Sesampainya di sana, Ken mendapati seorang pria seumuran kakeknya sedang duduk di lobby. Pria paruh baya berambut pirang degan sedikit uban itu sedang tidur sambil bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Ken hanya melewatinya dan menaiki lift. Namun ia harus menelan kecewa karena tidak ada siapapun di apartmen Ino. Berarti mereka belum pulang.

Ia pun memutuskan menunggu di lobby. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria tadi yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Karena merasa lapar, Ken mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya. Shina yang katanya sedang belajar membuat kue memberikannya pada istirahat kedua tadi. Ia tidak sempat memakannya karena sibuk menyalin catatan dan tugas yang ketinggalan karena di skors.

Ia membuka kotak itu dan mendapati empat potong brownies dengan hiasan strawberry yang kelihatan enak. Ia melirik pria di sampingnya yang sedang memainkan jam tangannya.

"Kakek." Pria itu menoleh.

"Ayo makan kue ini bersama," ajaknya sambil tersenyum tipis. Pria itu memandang Ken sebentar, kemudian mengambil sepotong kue itu..

"Terimakasih, nak," ujarnya. Ken hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebih lebar dan mulai memakan kuenya. Kedua laki-laki itu memakan kuenya dalam diam. Ken yang sudah menghabiskan kuenya mencari-cari minum di tasnya. Namun tidak ada. Pria yang dipanggilnya kakek itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Ken. Ken langsung menerimanya dan meminumnya.

"Terimakasih, kek. Kakek mau kuenya lagi?" Pria itu menggeleng.

"Kau tinggal di gedung ini, nak? Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Ken, kek. Uchiha Ken. Aku tidak tinggal di sini. Ibuku yang tinggal di gedung ini." Pria itu mengernyit heran.

"Jadi ayah dan ibumu tidak tinggal bersama?" Ken jadi bingung sendiri.

"Bukan begitu, kek. Err sebenarnya belum jadi ibuku. Kekasih ayahku lebih tepatnya. Tapi sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku. Ibu kandungku dan ayahku sudah bercerai empat tahun lalu." Pria itu mengangguk.

"Kesimpulannya, kekasih ayahmu itu wanita yang baik sehingga kau langsung menerimanya dan memangginya ibu?"

"Benar sekali, kek. Ibu sangat baik. Juga cantik. Kalau kakek. Apa sedang menunggu seseorang juga?" tanay Ken.

"Ya, aku dari Kyoto. Putriku tinggal di sini dan aku sedang mengunjunginya," jawab si kakek.

"Apa putri kakek tidak ada di apartmennya?"

"Ya, kurasa dia masih bekerja."

"Kenapa tidak kakek hubungi saja?"

"Aku tidak punya ponsel karena tidak tahan dengan radiasinya." Ken mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kakek mau aku menelponnya untuk kakek? Kakek hafal nomor—"

"Ayah!"

"Ino?" / "Ibu?"

Ken dan pria itu saling pandang kemudian berdiri menghadap Ino yang sudah berada didepan mereka. Ino langsung melompat memeluk pria itu.

"Ayah! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ayah mau datang?" Ino melepas pelukannya dan menatap ayahnya cemberut.

"Ayah hanya ingin memberikan kejutan. Kau sudah lama tidak menelpon ayah."

"Maafkan aku, ayah. Sekolah bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Aku menitipkannya pada Danzou." Pria yang ternyata adalah ayah Ino itu kini menatap Ken dan Itachi yang ada dibelakang Ino.

"Oh ya ayah. Ini..."

"Salam kenal. Saya Uchiha Itachi. Kekasih putri anda. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Itachi membungkukkan badannya. Yamanaka Inoichi hanya memandang datar pada Itachi. Lalu pada Ken.

"Jadi kakek ini—"

"Maksudmu, kau berpacaran dengan ayah anak ini?" Ino merasakan hal yang tidak enak dalam benaknya.

"I-iya, ayah."

"Ino. Kita harus bicara." Inoichi menarik tangan Ino menjauh dari ayah dan anak Uchiha itu.

"Ino kau berkencan dengan duda?!"

"A-ayah. Dia itu pria yang baik. Ak—"

"Ayah memang menyuruhmu untuk cepat mencari kekasih dan menikah. Tapi tidak dengan duda satu anak seperti dia."

"A-ayah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooohaaa...!

#dilemparbatu

Maaf banget ya atas keterlambatan updatenya...

#bungkukdalamdalam

Saya emang bener-bener lagi blank pas buka laptop. Jadi saya mohon maafkan saya... huhuhuhu..

Saya mau balas ripiu dulu deh...

Anna(guest):makasih udah nungguin ya.. ini udah up.  
hime yamanaka:ini udah lanjut ya..  
Daisy Uchiha : detik-detik menuju ending? Ya begitulah.. dipastiin hap end koq.  
tamiini: maaf nih ga bisa up kilat, telat banget malah. Ini udah up yah. Makasih udah nungguin.  
wowwoh. geegee : makasih sarannya. Perbaikin tulisan? Siap bos!  
yassir2374: yassir-san haloo.. umur ita-koi itu 36 tahun. Duda super seksi dianya. Apa chap ini moment ita-ino udah sweet? tfr.  
ernykim: ini udah up. Sorry telat ya erny-san...  
miii(guest) : makasih.. ini udah up ya.  
Acha DS (guest) : ini udah up ya.  
girly(guest) : ini udah up ya, anko sih ga muncul lagi. Yang muncul malah pak Inoichi. Hehe  
INOcent Cassiopeia : ini udah up ya.. itachinya telat tuh. Hehe makasih banyak buat doanya yah. Sorry banget karena telat up.  
butiran debu : apa chap ini udah panjang? Saya juga suka yang panjang-panjang, lebih enak... dibaca emang. Ini udah up semangatnya.  
Moku-chan: makasih banyak ya senpai. Senang banget dapat review dari senpai. Mohon bimbigannya. Hehe  
Hana: ini udah lanjut ya.  
de-chan : makasiiiihhh udah mau repot-repot bertapa buat saya. Bertapanya dimana? Saya ikutan dong... ini udah up ya.  
Thania Black Sweet : ini udah up ya, udah liat reaksi ita-koi?  
hyuashiya : ini udah lanjut nih. Tapi telat kayak Itachi.  
rynrynuchiha : ini udah up ya walaupun ga kilat,  
Rae: makasih ya udah setia nungguin. Buat semangatnya juga. Ini udah up.  
Nara ZO : makasih ya rev nya. Semangatnya juga thankyou banget.  
Ega EXOkpopers : iya nih. Chap depan rencananya. Ini udah lanjut.  
Arum Junnie : haha tapi dia telat tuh! Tfr  
That XX : haha iya nih. Sebenarnya semuanya pada ooc sih. Ntar dipikirin ya  
yvkiss : ini udah di up ya..  
yamanaka tenten : aku juga mencintaimu yamanaka tenten-san. Hehe. Makasih review kerennya.  
Minori Hikaru : iya nih, bentar lagi. Ini udah up ya. tfr  
Anoon : rush ya? saya juga ngerasa gitu. Maaf mengecewakan ya, tapi saya bikin gitu supaya fic ini cepet end trus ga terlalu berat masalahnya.  
nathalie sanjaya : panggil yana-neesan aja. Ini udah up yah...  
kyorofil:sama-sama. Makasih ya udah setia nungguin..  
salma : ini udah lanjut...  
Lottacygnus : makasih ya udah setia nungguin. Salam kenal juga. Tfr  
Unnihikari : ini udah up ya. tfr  
Deera Dragoneella : iya tuh, udah ngebut, telat lagi. Makasih semangatnya. Ini uda up ya!  
rossaria : saya juga mauuu. Duda keren gitu.. ini udah up ya.  
Kise Kairi : makasih pujiannya. Ini udah updet. Makasih buat semangatnya.  
sipde : ini udah up ya, maaf ga bisa kilat.  
elfitryyyy : ini udah up ya. tfr  
Vya-chan : ini udah up ya, vya-chan..  
julian : ini udah up om. Saya juga fansnya abang Itachi. Hehe tfr  
Maria Yeremia Watzon : thanks for review. Tapi sorry nih ga bisa up sekali dua chap. Hehe  
Tata Artika : ini udah up tata-chan  
anna : ini udag up ya . Sorry telat banget...  
Miya Maretha GaaIno : thankyou...  
chaza : thankyou. Ini udah up ya...

Haaahhh... Terimakasih banyak saya ucapkan untuk semua yang udah baca dan review ict ini.  
Ini chap enamnya... Maaf kalau semua pada ooc. Mohon doanya untuk kelancaran pembuatan chap 7 ya. Yang kemungkinan akan jadi chap end.

Salam,

Yana Kim ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Sensei! You Must be My Mom!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang guru baru merangkap wali kelas di Konoha Junior High School. Harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi murid paling nakal disekolah itu. Ternyata ia harus menambah pasokan kesabarannya ketika harus menghadapi ayah sang murid yang sangat mempesona dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter7

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino kau berkencan dengan duda?!"

"A-ayah. Dia itu pria yang baik. Ak—"

"Ayah memang menyuruhmu untuk cepat mencari kekasih dan menikah. Tapi tidak dengan duda satu anak seperti dia."

"A-ayah..."

"Ino. Kau masih muda. Kau cantik. Kau pintar. Masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dari dia. Kau tahu maksud ayah kan?" Inoichi memegang kedua pundak putri satu-satunya itu.

"A-aku me-mencintainya, ayah. Aku tidak bisa..." Mata Ino mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah. Biar ayah yang bicara dengannya." Tuan Yamanaka meninggalkan Ino menuju Itachi.

"Uchiha." Itachi dan Ken memandang pria paruh baya di depan mereka dengan was-was.

"Tinggalkan putriku. Akhiri hubungan kalian." Bagai kilat yang menyambar tanpa ada hujan, Itachi merasakan hatinya langsung hancur saat itu juga. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Menggerakkan jarinya saja ia tidak sanggup. Nafasnya seolah sesak. Ken tidak jauh berbeda kondisinya dengan ayahnya. Ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya menatap pria yang ternyata adalah ayah dari senseinya. Remaja empat belas tahun itu pun tak bisa berkata-kata. Ino mendekati ayahnya.

"Ayah. Apa yang ayah katakan? Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya, ayah." Air mata sudah mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Ino. Kau itu anak ayah satu-satunya. Gadis kecil ayah. Kau seharusnya berhubungan dengan pemuda baik. Ayah tidak rela bila harus melepaskanmu bersama duda satu anak ini." Air mata Ino mulai menganak sungai. Inoichi menarik tangan Ino dan berjalan menuju lift.

Sesampainya di apartmen Ino, tangis Ino semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa hiks ayah jadi jahat begini?"

"Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Ino. Anak gadis ayah menikah dengan duda? Bahkan anaknya sudah remaja."

"Tapi ayah hiks.. aku mencintainya... Aku mohon hiks ijinkan aku ayah. Restui kami..."

"Ayah tidak akan merubah keputusan ayah. Maaf," ujar Inoichi.

Sementara di lobby, Itachi berusaha untuk sekedar menarik nafasnya. Kemudian menghela nafas dengan sangat panjang.

"Ayo pulang Ken," ujarnya serak.

Ken yang tahu ayahnya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hati serta pikirannya hanya mengikuti langkah ayahnya yang terlihat berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ken hanya membiarkan saja ayahnya yang turun dari mobil dengan diam dan dengan diam pula berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah putus asa pria yang menjadi panutannya itu. Namun ia sendiri masih syok dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Jadi ia mememilih diam dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Esoknya ia bingung melihat ayahnya yang terlihat biasa. Ia yang sedang sarapan di meja makan seolah melihat ayahnya dengan sikap dan ekspresi sebelum bertemu dengan senseinya. Tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dengan sebuah mobil serta supir yang sudah menunggu. Ken hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat itu semua. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar mengakibatkan perubahan yang sangat besar pada ayahnya. Ia merasa harus berbicara dengan Ino-sensei yang sepertinya akan batal menjadi ibunya.

Disekolah ia juga melihat Ino yang berubah. Mungkin tidak semua siswa menyadari, tapi Ken bisa melihatnya. Senyum senseinya itu hari ini adalah senyum palsu, senyum yang dipaksakan. Binar mata indahnya pun sepertinya hilang. Begitu juga dengan wajah cerianya. Kelopak matanya itu, sensei cantik itu pasti menangis semalam. Sepulang sekolah, Ken pun langsung menemui senseinya di ruang guru yang kala itu sudah kosong. Yamanaka Ino terlihat sedang membaringkan kepalanya diatas lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Sensei," panggilnya. Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan segera mengusap wajahnya dan mengulaskan senyum palsunya.

"Kenichi-kun," sahutnya.

"Apa ayah sensei masih di sini?" tanya anak itu.

Ino menggeleng. "Ayah kembali ke Kyoto pagi tadi."

"Sensei menangis semalaman kan?" Ino terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ia bisa langsung mengatasinya.

"Kau terlalu pintar untuk ku bohongi, Kenichi-kun." Ino menatap Ken dengan rasa sayangnya yang biasa. "Ya. Kau benar," tambahnya lagi. Ken menghela nafas.

"Kita harus bicara dengan ayah."

"Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku, Kenichi-kun. Aku juga bingung." Air mata mulai menggenang di mata Ino.

"Ikut aku." Ken menarik tangan Ino menuju gerbang dimana Ebisu sudah menunggu mereka dengan mobil. Ken memang sengaja menghubungi supir bodohnya itu. Ino hanya mengikuti Ken dalam mobil hingga mereka tiba di kantor Itachi.

"Kenichi-kun, ayahmu pasti sedang bekerja. Kita pulang saja. Nanti kita malah mengganggunya," ujar Ino saat mereka sudah di depan pintu masuk.

"Kita harus bicara dengannya, Ib— maksudku, sensei."

"Tapi..."

"Pria bodoh itu harus tegas. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia yang bersikap kekanakan?" Ino tersenyum. Senyuman paling tulus hari ini.

"Pria bodoh itu ayahmu loh, Kenichi-kun." Ken membalas senyuman Ino. Mereka menaiki lift menuju ruangan Itachi. Sesampainya disana mereka melihat Kisame yang baru saja keluar ruangan itu. Pria itu tampak terkejut melihat kedua orang itu.

"Err. Itachi-sama sedang rapat dengan klien di dalam. Jadi dia tidak bisa diganggu."

"Jangan berbohong, Kisame-san. Apa kau tidak takut dosa?" Kisame terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Ken. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum. 'Anak nakal ini,' batinnya.

"Dasar kalian Uchiha selalu saja merepotkanku. Ayahmu bilang dia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Sudah kuduga masalahnya ada pada hubungannya dengan senseimu ini."

Ken hanya mendecih.

"Masuklah, Ken. Tapi tolong katakan padanya kalau kau mendesakku hingga berhasil masuk ke dalam."

"Kau tenang saja, Kisame-san. Terimakasih."

Kisame membungkuk singkat pada Ino dan berlalu menuju mejanya yang ada di dekat ruangan Itachi.

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Ken langsung memasuki ruangan ayahnya. Terlihat Itachi yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop silvernya. Pria itu tampak kaget melihat Ken yang datang dengan Ino di belakangnya. Namun ia hanya menatap kedua orang itu sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap monitor di depannya. Ken mendecih melihat tingkah ayahnya. Ia kemudian menarik Ino untuk lebih mendekat pada meja kerja ayahnya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap Itachi dengan pandangan nanar. Tidak menyangka kalau Itachi akan mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Tidak seperti Itachi yang biasanya, yang selalu tersenyum ramah padanya setiap kali bertemu.

"Ada apa, Ken?" suara datar Itachi.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, ayah. Aku yakin kalau ayah dan Ino-sensei harus bicara. Aku akan menunggu di luar." Ken menatap Ino sebentar, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mungkin ia akan menunggu di meja Kisame. Tinggallah Itachi dan Ino di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" Ino hanya terdiam menatap Itachi yang masih duduk dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap pada mata kelam Itachi yang tidak menatapnya. Merasa tidak di jawab, Itachi kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari area mejanya dan mendekat pada Ino..

"Sebaiknya kita duduk. Ay—"

"Kau bertanya ada apa aku kemari? Apa kau merasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan? Tak ada yang perlu kita bahas? Ini perihal kema—"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, Yamanaka-san." Ino mendengus mendengar panggilan Itachi untuknya.

"Yamanaka-san? Apa aku sudah kembali jadi orang asing bagimu?" tanya Ino.

"Ya. Sejak kemarin kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Kau sendiri mendengar apa yang sudah dikatakan ayahmu. Kita tidak bisa bersama. Jadi sebaiknya kita kembali ke awal, sebagai orangtua murid dan guru." Ino kembali mendengus, kemudian menatap tajam pada Itachi yang membalas tatapannya.

"Uchiha Itachi," panggilnya. "Kau, tidak benar-benar mencintaiku kan?" tanyanya. Namun Itachi hanya diam dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Yamanaka Ino, perkataan ayahmu kem—"

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kau tidak mungkin seperti ini. Kau pasti bisa mengatasi perkataan ayahku kemarin. Kau pasti bisa mengatasi masalah ini. KAU PASTI BISA MEMPERJUANGKAN CINTA KITA! MEMPERJUANGKAN AKU!" seru Ino seiring dengan tumpahnya air matanya. Itachi menatap Ino tak percaya. Air mata guru cantik itu sudah menganak sungai. Namun Itachi hanya diam. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Atau mungkin tidak mau?

"Aaa. Apa aku serendah itu hingga tidak pantas untuk kau perjuangkan? Oh, tentu saja seorang CEO sepertimu tidak mau melakukan hal itu." Ino mengusap kasar air matanya yang terus saja mengalir.

"Ino."

"Bukannya kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, Uchiha-san? Jadi sebaiknya anda tidak lagi memanggil nama kecilku. Saya permisi." Ino langsung melesat meninggalkan ruangan Itachi dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Itachi maju selangkah untuk mengejar Ino, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Pria itu menjambak kasar rambutnya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan gusar.

Ken yang duduk di samping Kisame terkejut melihat Ino yang keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dengan berurai air mata. Ia langsung menyusul gurunya itu.

"Ino-sensei," panggilnya.

"Kenichi-kun. Maaf, tapi bisa kau biarkan aku sendiri? Kumohon."

"Tapi sensei harus mau diantar pulang oleh Ebisu-san." Ino mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya. Kini dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan oleh Ken. Anak itu membimbing Ino hingga sampai ke parkiran tempat Ebisu menunggu. Setelah memastikan Ino pulang, Ken langsung kembali ke ruangan ayahnya. Sekali lagi tanpa mengetuk, anak itu masuk dan mendapati ayahnya yang duduk di sofa sambil memijat keningnya.

"Ayahku itu Uchiha Itachi," mulainya membuka pembicaraan. Membuat Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada anaknya yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Uchiha Itachi yang ku tahu itu bukan seorang pengecut, pecundang ataupun penakut."

"Ken, tolong jangan mul—"

"Tapi ini apa? Bahkan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya saja tidak sanggup. "

"Ken."

"Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada kakek dan nenek. Siapa tahu, ayah itu anak angkat atau adopsi?"

"KEN! "

"Oh. Jadi ayah anak kandung kakek dan nenek..." Ken mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?" desis Itachi.

"Tapi aku ragu ayah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha tidak seperti ini. Uchiha itu berani dan pantang menyerah dalam hal apapun. Termasuk masalah pribadi seperti ini." Ken menarik nafas sejenak.

" Ino-sensei. Ayah bilang ayah mencintainya. Tapi kenapa ayah membiarkan Ino-sensei menangis?"

"Kau tahu masalahnya, Ken. Ayahnya tidak merestui kami. Ayahnya tidak mau kalau putri kesayangannya menikah dengan duda satu anak sepertiku."

"Banyak pasangan yang tidak direstui oleh orang tua mereka. Namun mereka tetap memperjuangkan cintanya. Tidak menyerah. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau ayah tidak mencintai Ino-sensei dengan sungguh-sung—"

"Kau yang paling tahu kalau aku mencintainya kan, Ken?"

"Lalu kenapa?!"

"Ayahnya benar. Ino terlalu baik untuk kita. Untukku. Dia gadis yang baik dan cantik. Aku terlalu tua dan tidak pantas untuknya. Dia memang pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Pemuda yang baik. Bukan duda dengan satu anak sepertiku," terang Itachi. Pandangannya tidak fokus sama sekali. Seperti orang linglung.

"Tapi Ino-sensei mencintaimu, ayah. Dia mencintaimu." Nada bicara Ken seolah anak itu sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemah mental seperti ini.

"Seandainya aku adalah ayahnya. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan putriku menikah dengan seorang duda. Kurasa kau mengerti maksud ayah Ken. Kau sudah bisa pulang." Ken mendecih. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

"Entah siapa yang bersikap kekanakan disini," gumam anak itu sebelum keluar dari ruangan ayahnya lengkap dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura cukup terkejut saat mendapati Uchiha Kenichi ada di butiknya. Salah satu pegawainya mengatakan kalau anak itu ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia langsung menerka kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan sahabat pirangnya. Ia pun dengan ramah mempersilahkan Ken untuk duduk di ruangannya. Tak lupa menghidangkan segelas teh pada anak itu.

"Umm. Boleh ku tahu apa yang membawamu kemari, Ken?" Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Aku ingin mengetahui tentang Ayahnya Ino-sensei. Bisakah bibi memberitahuku?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang paman Inoichi?"

"Ini tentang Ino-sensei dan ayahku. Apa Ino-sensei tidak memberitahukannya pada bibi?" tanya Ken.

"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja kembali dari Paris tadi malam. Mungkin karena itu Ino belum menceritakannya padaku. Apa terjadi masalah?" Ken mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa Paman Inoichi tidak merestui mereka?!" sorak Sakura. Ken mengangguk lagi. Sakura ikut mengangguk. Kemudian mengambil sikap berpikir.

"Tapi..." Sakura diam sejenak, menatap Ken yang ikut menatapnya. "Kenapa bukan ayahmu yang mengambil tindakan? Kenapa malah dirimu?" Ken menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya merasa harus bertindak bibi. Ayahku, benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan." Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Umm. Baiklah. Aku mulai dari mana ya? Umm Paman Inoichi itu seorang kepala sekolah di Kyoto Junior High School. Dia suka sesuatu yang klasik dan sebisa mungkin menghindari sesuatu yang berbau elektronik. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki handphone dan televisi. Barang elektronik dirumahnya mungkin hanya ricecooker dan telepon rumah. Ah microwave juga."

Ken mendengarkannya dengan serius.

"Paman paling suka main shogi. Dia juga suka memancing. Aku ingat dia suka memasak ikan hasil tangkapannya dan memberikannya padaku dan Ino."

"Apa bibi Sakura bisa main shogi?" tanya Ken.

Sakura menggeleng dan Ken menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ken," panggil Sakura. Ken yang menunduk mengangkat kepalanya menatap wanita pink di depannya.

"Kau sangat ingin Ino menjadi ibumu, ya?" tanya Sakura.

Ken mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Tenang saja, Ken. Karena ini untuk kebaikan sahabatku. Aku akan membantumu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi yang semalam mengikuti pertemuan dengan kliennya hingga larut, di tambah dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk membuat Itachi bangun kesiangan. Sebenarnya, ia sengaja menyuruh Kisame untuk memperpadat jadwalnya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Yamanaka Ino. Airmata wanita itu membuat pikirannya makin kacau dan runyam. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ayah Ino memang benar. Ino tidak seharusnya bersamanya. Guru muda dan cantik itu harusnya bersanding dengan pemuda baik. Bukan duda sepertinya. Ino terlalu indah dan sempurna untuknya. Ia harus merelakan wanita itu. Tak apa, Ken kecewa padanya. Yang penting, ia merasa ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat.

Itachi turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Agak kaget saat tidak melihat putranya di sana. Biasanya, tanpa di bangunkan, Ken akan bangun sendiri dan mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk sekolah. Ken sama sepertinya, mandiri dan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain untuk keperluan pribadi. Tapi dimana anak itu?

"Ayame. Ken dimana? Apa dia belum bangun?"tanya Itachi sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Saya rasa begitu, Tuan. Saya akan membangunkan Ken-sama." Itachi mengangguk dan mulai meminum kopinya.

Tak lama kemudian Ayame kembali dengan wajah paniknya.

"Itachi-sama. Ken-sama tidak ada di kamarnya!"

"Apa? Kau sudah mengeceknya dengan benar?" Itachi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah, Itachi-sama. Tapi tidak ada, kamar mandi juga kosong."

"Cepat cari ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Panggilkan juga Ebisu."

"Baik, Tuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyoto Junior High School.

Seluruh murid di Kyoto Junior High School sedang beristirahat. Ada yang makan di kantin, ada juga yang duduk di taman untuk sekedar bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya. Dari arah gerbang tampak seorang remaja tampan yang berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah yang asri itu. Dengan kaos putih dan jacket jeans hitam serta celana jeans membuat anak itu tampak sangat memukau hingga seluruh siswi disana menatap kagum pada anak itu. Mata kelamnya terlihat sedang mengitari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sesekali ia menaikkan tas ransel yang tersampir di pundak kanannya.

Ia melihat segerombolan anak perempuan yang duduk melingkar di bangku di bawah sebuah pohon. Senyum tipis khasnya terkembang.

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi..." ujar mereka serempak dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku ingin menemui kepala sekolah. Bisakah kalian menunjukkan dimana ruangannya? Arahnya saja sudah cukup."

"Oh. Kau hanya perlu berjalan dari koridor itu. Hanya sekitar eh, bukankah itu kepala sekolah?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Dimana?" tanya Ken.

"Disana. Yang sedang berbincang di koridor sebelah barat." Anak perempuan itu menunjuk pada arah tersebut. Ken langsung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terimakasih." Ken meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan mendekat pada kedua manusia yang tengah asyik berbincang sambil berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, Danzou. Maksudku adalah supaya kau menyuruh bagian perlengkapan membuat proposal untuk pembelian alat-alat praktek di laboratorium." Kepala Sekolah Kyoto Junior High School sedang berbicara pada wakilnya.

"Baik, Pak. Bagaimana dengan peralatan olahraga. Saya rasa kita juga harus melengkapinya," sahut sang wakil.

"Aku setuju. Kurasa itu bisa dibuat menjadi satu proposal sa—"

"KAKEEEK...!" Kepala Sekolah yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Inoichi menoleh pada seorang remaja yang berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Kepala Sekolah, anda punya seorang cucu?" tanya sang wakil sambil menatap anaeh pada anak remaja yang sudah hampir dekat itu.

"D-dia—"

"Kakek. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan kakek."

"Kau cucu Yamanaka-san?" Anak remaja yang tak lain adalah Ken itu menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias. Pria bernama Danzou itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang atasan.

"Bukannya anak anda hanya Ino saja? Ino kan masih... maksudku Ino tidak mungkin—"

"Ken, kita bicara di ruanganku saja. Emm Danzou, kurasa kau bisa mulai menyuruh mereka mengerjakan proposal itu." Ken mengikuti 'kakek'nya yang mulai berjalan berbalik arah. Mereka menuju ruangan yang sudah dapat Ken pastikan kalau itu adalah ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nak?" tanya Inoichi. Ken dapat mendengar nada dingin dari ucapan pria itu.

"Menemui Kakek tentu saja," jawab Ken santai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku bukan kakekmu. Apa ayahmu yang menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Ini inisiatifku sendiri, kakek."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan kakekmu. Kau sudah tahukan kalau ayahmu dan putriku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Jadi tidak ada jalan yang bisa membuatmu memanggilku kakek."

"Apa jalan untuk menjadikan anda kakekku hanya hubungan ayah dan Ino-sensei? Kakek ingat kan, aku bertemu dengan anda dan memanggil anda dengan sebutan kakek sebelum kita saling mengetahui kebenaran tentang mereka. Jadi intinya, kita sudah berteman sebelum masalah itu," terang Ken. Inoichi menghela nafas.

"Katakan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, nak." Inoichi sekali lagi menghela nafas.

"Kita lupakan tentang ayahku dan Ino-sensei. Kita ini kan teman. Aku hanya ingin bermain kemari. Kudengar Kyoto itu tempat yang indah. Karena tidak punya keluarga di sini, aku memutuskan ke tempat kakek. Aku yakin kakek orang yang baik dan pastinya akan memberikanku tumpangan tempat tinggal." Ken sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa menjadi cerewet seperti ini.

Inoichi menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang. Terdiam cukup lama hingga dua kata keluar membuat Ken tersenyum senang.

"Terserah padamu."

"Terimakasih, kakek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak ada?!" suara Uchiha Itachi menggema di kediaman Uchiha. Para pelayan hanya bisa menunduk tak berani menatap pada tuan mereka.

"Ebisu. Sebaiknya kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Dimana anak itu? Dimana Ken?!"

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu, Itachi-sama. Sungguh. Ponsel Ken juga tidak aktif. Kali ini saya benar-benar tidak ikut dalam rencana Ken, Itachi-sama."

"Mungkin Ken-sama ada di rumah Ino-san, Itachi-sama," ujar Ayame. Pelayan lainnya dan juga Ebisu mengangguk setuju.

"Saya akan memastikannya Itachi-sama. Saya permisi." Ebisu membungkuk dan meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

Itachi menghela nafas dengan marah. Memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"Kalian bisa bubar," ujarnya kemudian ikut membubarkan diri menuju ruang kerjanya. Terlalu malas untuk pergi ke kantor karena insiden ini. 'Kemana kira-kira anak itu? Apa dia marah padaku dan melarikan diri kerumah Ino?' batinnya. Ia sungguh bingung kemana kira-kira anaknya itu. Dia sudah menghubungi semua teman-teman Ken, termasuk Shina. Tapi anak itu tidak ada di sana. Sempat curiga pada putri Hatake itu, tapi setelah menghubungi Kakashi, ia yakin kalau Ken memang tidak ada di sana.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Itachi hanya menatap layar laptopnya tanpa mengerjakan apa-apa. Dekstop backgroundnya adalah fotonya bersama Ino dan Ken. Terlihat seperti keluarga yang sungguh bahagia. Itachi tersenyum miris.

"Apa kau lebih memilih Ino dari pada aku yang ayahmu sendiri?" ujarnya pelan.

"Tentu saja kau memilihnya. Tempat yang paling nyaman adalah berada didekatnya." Itachi berujar lagi.

Ponsel disakunya bergetar. Ebisu menghubunginya. Ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"APA? Jadi dia tidak ada di sana? Kau memeriksa langsung ke dalam apartemennya kan?"

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kau memeriksa langsung ke dalam. Anak itu pasti menyuruh Ino untuk berbohong. Sudahlah, aku yang akan memeriksanya sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Waah. Rumah kakek indah sekali! Bangunannya juga unik. Apa semuanya ini dari kayu?" Ken langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi rotan yang dilapisi bantalan begitu masuk ke rumah Inoichi. Inoichi hanya bergumam menanggapi Ken. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit tersenyum mendengar Ken memuji rumahnya. Rumah kayu yang cukup besar ini merupakan salah satu kebanggaannya karena ia ikut turun tangan dalam membangun istana keluarganya ini. Bisa dibilang, rumah ini adalah rancangannya sendiri.

"Kursi ini unik dan nyaman. Lebih nyaman dari sofa di rumah ayahku."

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu."

"Oh ya. Kamarku dimana, kek?"

"Ikuti aku." Keduanya melangkah menuju lantai dua. Inoichi menunjukkan sebuah kamar di dekat tangga. Kamarnya di Tokyo jauh lebih luas, tapi kamar sederhana dengan single bed ini sangat nyaman dan sedap di pandang mata. Aroma pinus di ruangan ini sungguh menenangkan.

"Aku sangat suka ruangan ini, kek. Terimakasih."

Inoichi tersenyum. "Hn. Kamar mandi di ujung lorong ini. Berkemaslah. Lalu turun untuk makan siang." Ken mengangguk senang.

Ken langsung membongkar ranselnya. Memindahkan beberapa pakaiannya ke lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur. Kemudian membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ternyata disini sangat nyaman. Kurasa aku akan sangat betah di sini."

Ken memandang langit-langit kamar sementaranya. Seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"Maaf, ayah. Tapi Ino-sensei, harus jadi ibuku."

Masih dengan seringaiannya, Ken keluar dari kamar dan turun. Ia melihat Inoichi sedang memasak sesuatu di kompor yang bentuknya sangat unik. Seperti sebuah tungku, tapi tersambung pada sebuah tabung gas. Peralatan mewah dan canggih di kediaman ayahnya membuatnya lupa bahwa ada benda-benda antik seperti milik ayah senseinya ini.

"Kakek masak apa?"

"Hanya masakan sederhana. Duduklah. Kuharap kau sabar menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Tentu saja, kek."

Inoichi hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia tidak merasa marah sama sekali saat melihat anak dari mantan pacar putrinya datang mengunjunginya. Ia sempat curiga kalau ini merupakan rencana pria Uchiha yang katanya bernama Itachi itu. Tapi mana mungkin ia menyuruh anaknya datang kemari. Seharusnya Itachi sendirilah yang datang untuk meluluhkan hatinya dan meminta restu.

Tapi jujur saja, ia merasa sangat senang mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia tidak sendirian dirumahnya. Ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak Ino meninggalkannya untuk mengajar ke luar kota. Ia merasa sangat kesepian, untuk itu ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan memancing dan kegiatan apapun di luar rumah.

"Sudah selesai. Makanlah."

"Kakek juga makan kan?"

"Tentu saja, nak." Ken tersenyum begitu juga dengan Inoichi. Mereka makan sambil sesekali berbincang. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana makan di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dan ini tentu saja membuat Ken merasa sangat nyaman.

Selesai makan, Ken membantu Inoichi untuk membereskan bekas makan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Kau pasti kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh."

"Baik, Kek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Itachi saat ini tengah berdiri mematung di depan sebuah apartment yang sangat familiar baginya. Tentu saja sangat familiar, ini adalah apartment Yamanaka Ino, atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat yakin kalau putra semata wayangnya ada di tempat ini. Sudah hampir lima menit ia berdiri didepan pintu kayu tersebut. Merasa ragu untuk sekedar menekan bel dan berhadapan dengan sang pemilik apartment. Dan penyebabnya adalah semua yang telah terjadi pada mereka belakangan ini.

Namun karena ini menyangkut putranya, ia harus memberanikan diri. Toh, yang lebih punya hak atas Ken adalah dirinya. Jadi ia bisa memaksa Ken seandainya anak itu tetap tidak mau pulang. Baru saja akan menekan bel, pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah terkejut Ino. Namun kentara sekali dipandangan Itachi bahwa wanita itu mencoba menghilangkan wajah terkejutnya dengan berdeham dan kemudian menatap mata kelam sang mantan kekasih. Itachi sendiri menatap Ino yang terlihat akan pergi dengan tatapan rindu.

"Kenichi tidak ada di sini bila itu yang kau cari, Uchiha-san," ujar Ino dingin.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Ino. Suruh Ken keluar sekarang juga atau aku akan masuk dan memastikannya sendiri," suara Itachi tak kalah dingin.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku baru saja akan keluar untuk mencarinya. Ebisu bilang dia menghilang sejak pagi." Itachi masih menatap Ino dengan pandangan curiga dan menyelidik.

"Demi Tuhan, Uchiha! Aku tidak berbohong. Aku khawatir padanya makanya aku akan pergi mencarinya sekarang. Tolong jangan membuang waktuku." Ino mulai jengah.

"Kemana kau akan mencarinya?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Mungkin dia di rumah Shin—" / "Dia tidak ada di sana. Aku sudah bertanya langsung pada ayahnya."

"Mungkin juga di rumah Kot—" / " Dia juga tidak ada di rumah Kotaru, Sano ataupun temannya yang lain. Aku sudah mencarinya."

"Berhenti memotong ucapanku! Kau membuatku sangat bingung!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bingung?!" Keduanya saling menatap tajam.

"Oke, aku minta maaf." Itachi mengalah dan menghela nafas.

"Jadi kita harus mencarinya dimana?" ucap Ino dengan nada putus asanya. Itachi dapat melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata sebiru langit itu.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang menculiknya? Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyekapnya di suatu tempat lalu menyiksanya? Bagaimana—" Itachi memeluk Ino ketika melihat air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipi wanita itu. Ino menangis sambil menggumamkan nama Kenichi.

"Ssst. Tenanglah. Aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melapor ke polisi. Kita akan mencarinya dan menunggu kabar dari kepolisian. Kau harus tenang, oke?" Itachi mengelus dengan lembut punggung Ino yang sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Ia dapat merasakan Ino yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia melepas pelukannya. Mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jasnya dan mencoba menyeka air mata Ino, namun wanita itu menahannya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan itu dan menyeka sendiri air matanya. Itachi kemudian mengunci pintu apartmen Ino dan meraih tangan mantan kekasihnya itu lalu membawanya dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Haloooha... #ditimpuktomat**

 **Maafkan saya...**

 **Maafkan saya...**

 **Maafkan saya...**

 **Maafkan saya...**

 **Maafkan saya untuk keterlambatan yang super sangat ini! Udah dua bulan lebih, hampir aja telat tiga bulan.**

 **Saya udah membeberkan alasan keterlambatan saya di fb. Saya harap saudara sekalian maklum dan memaafkan saya. Apalagi kalau chapter ini mengecewakan readers sekalian, maafkan sya lagi untuk yang satu itu.**

 **Kabar baiknya. PKL saya udah mau selesai...!**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah nagih baik dari review, pm ataupun facebook. Makasih udah mau repot-repot ya. Makasih juga buat yang udah ngucapin happy birthday ke saya di facebook.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Silahkan tuangkan kekedewaan kalian karena keterlambatan saya dan juga tentang chapter ini lewat ripiu...**

 **#bungkukdalam**

 **Yana Kim**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sensei! You Must be My Mom!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang guru baru merangkap wali kelas di Konoha Junior High School. Harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi murid paling nakal disekolah itu. Ternyata ia harus menambah pasokan kesabarannya ketika harus menghadapi ayah sang murid yang sangat mempesona dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter8

 **.**

 **.**

Ken baru bangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan si tuan rumah. Kemudian ia melihat Inoichi sedang bermain shogi seorang diri di teras belakang rumahnya. Langsung saja ia mendekat dan duduk di hadapan sang 'kakek'.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah, kek. Wah, kakek juga suka main shogi?" tanya Ken terdengar sangat antusias.

"Begitulah. Memangnya kau juga menyukainya?"jawab Inoichi sekaligus bertanya.

"Aku hanya sekedar suka. Tapi ayahku sangat pintar bermain shogi. Kakek dan pamanku selalu kalah jika melawan ayah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Inoichi. Ken mengangguk kelewat antusias. Matanya sampai berbinar.

"Ayo kita bermain kek. Ayah mengajarkanku cara bermain shogi sejak aku kecil. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengalahkan kakek."

"Jangan sombong. Aku tidak akan kalah dari anak kecil sepertimu. Bahkan ayahmu yang kau bilang hebat itu akan kalah jika bermain denganku."

Ken dan Inoichi mulai bermain. Lima belas ronde, Ken hanya menang tiga kali. Inoichi tertawa puas.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus, nak. Tapi aku tetaplah yang menang. Hahaha."

"Kakek harus melawan ayahku. Aku yakin kakek akan kalah."

"Baik. Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak akan kalah darinya. Hahaha." Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku memancing besok?" tanya Inoichi.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan ayahku sering memancing. Kami ahlinya."

"Benarkah? Kau sombong sekali. Apa semua Uchiha sombong sepertimu?" gurau pria pirang itu.

"Begitulah, kek. Tapi dari pada disebut sombong. Kami lebih kepada egois."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kakek lihat sendiri kan? Ayah dan Ino-sensei sudah putus walaupun sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai." Ken mulai menampakkan wajah seriusnya.

"Itu adalah keputusanku. Bukannya yang seharusnya kau sebut egois itu aku."

"Kakek tidak egois. Semua ayah pasti akan melakukan kal yang sama bila berada pada posisi kakek. Ayahku sangat mencintai Ino-sensei. Seharusnya dia memperjuangkan cintanya, memperjuangkan Ino-sensei. Tapi kurasa ego Uchiha yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dia malah tidak berbuat apa-apa. "

"Ken."

"Tapi sebaiknya kita tidak usah membahas mereka. Intinya, aku sangat senang berada di sini. Aku senang bisa berada di rumah kakek. Dan besok kita akan pergi memancing. Sepertinya aku lebih senang tinggal di sini dari pada di rumah ayah. "

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau datang. Jujur, aku merasa sangat senang saat mempunyai teman dirumah ini. Aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi." Ken menatap Inoichi yang terlihat sedang menerawang. Seringai seksi khas Uchia tersemat dengan indah di wajahnya.

"Kalau saja kita bisa jadi kakek dan cucu sungguhan." Ken memasang tampang sedihnya. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Inoichi.

"Kalau saja ayah dan Ino-sensei menikah, aku akan sering-sering liburan ke sini. Setiap Sabtu dan Minggu aku akan datang. Aku bisa bermain shogi bersama kakek. Aku pasti akan lebih sering mengalahkan kakek." Ken kembali memandang Inoichi yang terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Kita berdua bisa pergi memancing. Kita akan mendapatkan beberapa ikan dan kita akan memasak ikan itu untuk makan malam. Pasti akan sangat seru. Aku sangat berharap."

Kini Inoichi menatap Ken dalam. Ken sempat takut kalau rencana busuknya akan ketahuan.

"Kau akan sering-sering datang ke Kyoto?"

"Tentu saja, kek. Mungkin sesekali aku akan membawa Shina kemari." Ken tersenyum, senang sekaligus lega karena sepertinya Inoichi sudah mulai terpengaruh.

"Siapa Shina?"

"Shina itu sahabatku. Kalau dia ikut pasti akan lebih seru lagi." Inoichi terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah apa, kek?" tanya Ken cepat. Hanya sedetik setelah kata 'baiklah' keluar dari mulut Inoichi.

"Tidak ada. Aku ingin memasak makan malam." Inoichi beranjak meninggalkan Ken yang langsung lemas seketika. Dia kira Inoichi akan mengeluarkan kabar baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Ino dan Itachi masih berada di dalam mobil yang mereka gunakan untuk mencari Ken. Sudah hampir seluruh kota Tokyo mereka lalui. Ke tempat yang mungkin di datangi oleh anak empat belas tahun itu. Tentu saja mereka merasa sangat lelah. Kecemasan mereka bertambah karena tak satupun orang suruhan Itachi menemukan keberadaan anak sematawayangnya itu. Padahal matahari sudah sepenuhnya menghilang digantikan oleh bulan. Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di pinggiran kota.

"Sudah jam delapan lewat. Ini sudah malam. Bagaimana ini? Kenichi-kun, kau dimana?"

"Ino, tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau begini? Dia belum kembali. Kita bahkan tidak mendapatkan secuilpun informasi tentang keberadaannya," tukas Ino.

"Aku tahu. Tapi mereka juga sedang berusaha." Itachi berusaha menenangkan Ino yang menggerutu sejak tadi. Tapi ia tahu kalau wanita ini sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Pasti dia diculik oleh seseorang. Aku yakin. Oh Tuhan. Dan mengapa polisi harus menunggu dua kali dua puluh empat jam supaya melakukan pencarian?! Aku benci mereka!"

"Ino, sudah ku bilang tenanglah. Kurasa dia tidak di culik seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa kalau dia marah padaku. Dan ini adalah bentuk kemarahannya. Kabur dari rumah." Ino mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa dia harus marah padamu? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Ino.

"Hei. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Ini tentu saja karena kau."

"Karena aku?"

"Ya Tuhan, Ino. Dia marah padaku karena aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu. Seperti kau yang marah karena aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan cinta kita. Ken, anak itu ingin sekali kau menjadi ibunya." Ino terdiam seketika. Perkataan Itachi tentu saja menimbulkan kemarahan dalam hatinya. Mengingatkannya akan pertengkaran mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membahas itu sekarang," ujar Ino.

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf," sahut Itachi.

"Kalau Kenichi memang pergi dari rumah, sebaiknya kau menelpon ayah dan ibu. Maksudku, ayah dan ibumu. Mungkin dia ada di sana. Sasuke-san juga."

"Aku yakin dia tidak di sana. Ken meninggalkan paspornya dan aku tidak yakin dia punya uang yang cukup untuk pergi ke luar negri karena dia juga meninggalkan kartu kredit yang kuberikan. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir." Itachi tampak sangat lelah dan Ino bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kurasa, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Entah kenapa saat kau bilang dia marah padamu dan kabur dari rumah. Aku jadi tidak khawatir lagi."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak khawatir?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi... jujur saja aku merasa saat ini Kenichi berada di tempat yang aman. Dan aku sangat yakin dengan perasaanku ini." Ino menghela nafas. Terlihat lega dengan senyuman kecil, tidak seperi Itachi yang terdiam menatap Ino dalam.

"Kau... bukan ibunya." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Tempat Itachi berada menatapnya tepat di mata. Merasa tercubit dengan kalimat Itachi barusan.

"A-aku tahu aku memang bukan ibunya. Tap—"

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin ini?" tanya Itachi. 'Dan kenapa aku ikut merasa tidak khawatir setelah mendengar keyakinanmu?' sambung Itachi dalam hati.

"Aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya. Itu yang membuatku yakin." Ino menjawab dengan tegas.

"Ino."

"Kabur dari rumah adalah pilihannya. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya. Dia tidak sebodoh dirimu, Uchiha Itachi." Ino tersenyum menatap Itachi.

"Hei. Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Besok kita lanjutkan mencari Kenichi." Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tersenyum lagi saat Itachi menjalankan mobilnya. Jujur saja ia memang tidak lagi merasa khawatir saat ini. Ia yakin, kabur dari rumah berarti Kenichi punya sebuah rencana. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia harus tahu kemana Ken pergi.

Lelah karena seharian mencari Ken membuat Ino kelelahan dan tertidur di mobil Itachi. Pria itu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan ia sudah berhenti tepat di depan gedung apartment milik wanita di sampingnya. Ia memandang wajah tidur wanita yang diridukannya itu.

"Maafkan aku." Itachi mengelus pipi Ino membuat wanita itu bergumam namun tetap terlelap. Itachi memutar balik mobilnya meninggalkan gedung bertingkat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino mengerang ketika merasakan hangat sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Ia meregangkan badannya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak berada di kamarnya, melainkan di kamar Uchiha Itachi. Ino berjalan keluar namun berhenti ketika menyadari dirinya mengenakan piyama Itachi.

"Ya Tuhan," gumamnya.

Baru saja akan membuka pintu, benda persegi panjang berwarna coklat itu terbuka dan menampakkan Itachi yang datang membawa nampan berisi sarapan. Sontak Ino mundur dua tiga langkah saat Itachi maju satu langkah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pria itu.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke apartmentku?" tanya Ino balik.

"Aku hanya tidak mau repot-repot mengangkatmu ke kamarmu menaiki lift."

"Tidak mau repot-repot mengangkatku menaiki lift tapi mau repot-repot mengangkatku menaiki tangga menuju kamarmu ini. Kau kan bisa membangunkanku," ujar Ino dengan nada sindiran dan kesal sekaligus.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Jadi aku—"

"Kau mengganti bajuku juga?" pandangan Ino kian tajam menatap Itachi.

"Ayame yang melakukannya. Karena kurasa tidak nyaman bila tidur menggunakan jeans ketat." Ino menghela nafas lega. Namun kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau... tidak tidur di ...?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Itachi menyeringai.

"Kau tidur disampingku?!"

"Ya." Itachi berjalan sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut di nakas.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya?" Ino berjalan mengikuti Itachi.

"Ya." Itachi berbalik hingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Uchiha!"

"Ya?"

"Kau yang mengatakan kalau kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi selain orang tua murid dan guru. Tapi kenapa kau—"

"Tidak ada waktu. Aku sudah tahu dimana anak nakal itu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Ayame sudah menyiapkan pakaian bersih untukmu." Itachi membalikkan badan menuju pintu keluar namun Ino menahannya.

"Benarkah? Dimana Kenichi?"

"Kau pasti terkejut kalau ku beritahu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap sekarang." Ino melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada lengan Itachi dan membiarkan pria itu keluar dari kamar. Pandangannya beralih pada sofa yang diatasnya sudah tergeletak sepasang pakaian. Kelihatannya masih baru. Dasar Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Ken terlihat sangat antusias saat mendayung perahu kecil ditengah danau. Saat ini ia bersama dengan Inoichi sedang memancing di danau yang letaknnya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Betapa senangnya ia ketika mendengar bahwa mereka kan menaiki perahu kecil yang memang hanya muat untuk dua orang saja.

"Sudah hentikan. Kita sudah di tengah. Kau tahu kalau kita air harus tenang saat memancing, kan?" ujar Inoichi sambil memasangkan umpan pada mata pancing miliknya.

"Hehe. Aku terlalu senang, kek."

"Ini. Pasang umpanmu." Ken menerima joran dan juga kotak berisi umpan yang diberikan oleh Inoichi dengan antusias. Kemudian mulai memancing dengan meletakkan pancingannya berlawanan dengan milik Inoichi.

"Udaranya dingin sekali, kek.." Ken merapatkan jaketnya.

"Tentu saja. Ini masih jam tujuh pagi. Udara akan dingin sampai jam sepuluh nanti," sahut Inoichi sambil melepas syalnya dan memberikannya pada Ken.

"Terimakasih, kek. Kek! Pancinganmu!" seru Ken saat melihat joran milik Inoichi bergerak seperti tertarik ke dalam air. Inoichi langsung menarik pancingannya dan melihat seekor ikan berukuran sedang memakan umpan miliknya. Keduanya tertawa senang dengan hasil pertama yang didapat oleh Inoichi.

"Wah...! Padahal kita baru sebentar dan kakek sudah dapat ikan yang besar!" Inoichi tersenyum bangga.

"Ini belum besar, nak. Hahaha."

"Aku tidak akan ka— Waah! Pancingku termakan!" Ken menarik pancingannya dan melihat seekor ikan kecil memakan umpannya. Inoichi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat hasil tangkapan Ken.

"Kau bilang, kau dan ayahmu ahlinya. Tapi lihat apa yang kau dapat. Hahahaha!" Keduanya kembali tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya dimana tempatnya? Kenapa kau mau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Ino pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menyetir.

"Kau akan terkejut kalau ku bertitahu. Jadi sebaiknya tunggu saja sampai kita sampai."

Sudah satu jam sejak mereka berangkat dari kediaman Uchiha. Mereka berangkat segera seusai sarapan. Namun Itachi tidak memberitahukan kemana sebenarnya tujuan mereka. Ino sendiri jadi kesal hingga ia memilih untuk mendiamkan pria itu dengan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Melihat jalanan yang entah kenapa terasa familiar baginya. Ia memandang Itachi sekali lagi.

"Apa tempatnya jauh?" nada bicara Ino terdengar kesal dan jengah. Semakin kesal saat melihat senyum kecil sarat ejekan terpatri di wajah tampan Itachi.

"Ya, masih empat jam lagi. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Apa? Empat jam lagi?" Ino membelalak.

"Hn."

"Kalau sejauh itu, sebaiknya kita naik kereta saja." Ino kini menyampingkan tubuhnya ke arah Itachi.

"Bukannya penumpang kereta selalu padat?" tanya Itachi polos.

"Itu kereta harian. Lain kalau kereta untuk perjalanan jarak jauh."

"Oh."

"Oh? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan supir saja. Menyetir sendiri untuk lima jam perjalanan itu melelahkan Itachi-kun."

"Supirku juga kelelahan karena kemarin mencari Ken. Jadi ak— eh?" Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Ini pertama kalinya sejak kita bertengkar kau menyebut namaku ditambah dengan suffiks –kun." Ia kemudian menatap Ino yang kini terlihat salah tingkah.

"A-aku. Itu... Ah! Kenapa kau malah berhenti? Kau bilang perjalanan masih jauh kan? A-aku... aku akan tidur sekarang!" Ino dengan kecepatan setara kilat membalikkan badannya kearah jendela dan buru-buru menutup matanya. Itachi hanya terkekeh tanpa suara. Ia mengangkat tangannya, mengelus dengan lembut surai emas milik Ino kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita akan membakarnya, kek?"

"Ya, ikan-ikan ini akan menjadi makan siang kita." Merasa cukup dengan delapan ekor ikan berukuran sedang, Ken dan Inoichi memutuskan pulang. Hari sudah mulai siang, matahari sudah tinggi. Keduanya tiba di rumah Inoichi dan menuju halaman belakang. Inoichi mengambil segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk membakar ikan hasil tangkapan mereka. Kenichi ikut membantu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan ikan, Inoichi mulai membakar ikan tersebut. Sambil menunggu, keduanya duduk di bangku panjang yang mereka letakkan di dekat panggangan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana puteri ku dan ayahmu bisa bertemu?" tanya Inoichi pada Ken yang tengah meminum sebotol air mineral.

"Aku menjahili seorang guru di sekolah. Ino-sensei selaku wali kelasku memberikan surat panggilan untuk ayahku. Lalu ayah datang dan mereka bertemu. Begitulah, kek?" terang Kenichi. Inoichi menyipitkan matanya memandang Ken.

"Jadi kau adalah anak nakal?" Ken langsung salah tingkah.

"Aaa. Hahaha. " Ken tertawa sumbang. "Kakek seharusnya maklum. Aku hanya ingin ayah memperhatikanku. Jadi bisa dibilang hanya pelampiasan dari rasa kesepian dan kekesalanku pada ayah." Inoichi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi untungnya Ino-sensei datang dan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Ayah jadi lebih memperhatikanku dan aku mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sudah lama tak pernah ku... rasakan." Inoichi memandang prihatin pada Ken yang kini memasang wajah sedih. Nada ceria yang sebelumnya muncul hilang entah kemana.

"Maaf, Kek." Senyum lemah kini hadir di wajah tampan Ken.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." Inoichi mengusap puncak kepala Ken sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?" Baru dua langkah ia memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku di kejutkan dengan kabar menghilangnya keponakannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Sasuke-sama. Kemarin saat kami membangunkannya, Ken-sama sudah tidak ada di kamarnya," sahut seorang pelayan yang menyambut kepulangan Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan tuannya itu. Kemudian Ayame datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Anda tenang saja, Sasuke-sama. Keberadaan Ken-sama sudah di ketahui. Saat ini Itachi-sama dan Ino-san sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat itu." Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari Sasuke. Ia kemudian megambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi Itachi.

"Nii-san, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ken kabur dari rumah?" tanya Sasuke langsung saat Itachi mengangkat teleponnya.

'Sasuke, dari mana kau tahu? Siapa yang memberitahumu?'

"Aku sudah ada di rumahmu sekarang. Para pelayan memberitahuku. Ada masalah?"

'Aku dan Ino berakhir karena ayahnya tidak merestui kami. Ken marah padaku karena tidak bisa mempertahankan Ino. Dia marah dan kabur dari rumah.'

"Jadi dimana dia sekarang? Aku akan segera menyusul."

'Dia ada di Kyoto . Dirumah ayahnya Ino. Dia sudah gila kan?'

"Dia pintar bukan gila. Kau yang gila. Dimana Ino?"

'Sialan. Dia sedang tidur. Kau tidak usah menyusul. Baru satu bulan pergi sudah kembali. Aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu saat ini. Naruto akan membunuhmu.'

"Baka-aniki! Setidaknya aku sudah mendapat restu dari paman Minato. Tidak seperti seseorang. Baiklah. Hati-hati." Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum Itachi membalas ucapannya.

"Barang-barang anda sudah saya pindahkan, Sasuke-sama. Apa anda ingin makan dulu?" seorang pelayan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ada urusan diluar."

"Hai."

Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap. Tentu saja... ia ada urusan hari ini. Urusan penting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat jam berlalu, Ino merasa semakin heran dengan jalan yang mereka lalui. Ia memang sudah tidur selama kurang lebih satu jam. Entahlah, Ino tidak ingat. Tapi yang ia tahu, kini mereka baru saja melewati Kyoto Senior High School. Tempatnya dulu menuntut ilmu.

"Uchiha, ini. Maksudku, kita ada di...?"

"Kyoto. Dan kenapa nama panggilanku berubah lagi?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan saatnya membahas itu. Kenichi-kun ada di Kyoto?" Ino bertanya pada pria di sampingnya.

"Hn. Kau akan lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu dimana dan bersama siapa dia sekarang."

"Jangan bilang kalau dia... AYAH!? RUMAH KAMI?!"

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga sangat kaget saat anak buahku mengakatannya semalam."

"Anak itu..." gumam keduanya bersamaan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mobil Itachi sampai di depan kediaman Yamanaka. Ino langsung turun dan masuk diikuti Itachi. Sesampainya di dalam ia tidak melihat siapapun. Namun ia mendengar suara tawa di halaman belakang. Keduanya pun melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman belakang melalui dapur.

Pasangan yang hubungannya kini tidak jelas itu hanya bisa melongo melihat dua orang yang kini tertawa terbahak sambil mempersiapkan meja makan. Ken terlihat sedang menata piring dan gelas sedangkan Inoichi memindahkan ikan dari panggangan ke piring.

"Ino," panggil Itachi.

"Ayaaah! Kenichi-kun!" Itachi sampai menutup telinga kanannya akibat suara Ino yang menggelegar layaknya petir. Tentu saja dua orang yang menjadi objek pandang mereka langsung menoleh dan kaget mendapati dua orang tercinta mereka sedang berdiri tak jau dari mereka.

"Sensei...!" Ken tersenyum. Sepertinya rencananya untuk membuat ayah dan senseinya mencarinya bersama berhasil. Anak itu langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Ino berniat memeluk. Namun...

"Akh! Sensei sakit...!" teriak Ken saat Ino menjewer telinga kanannya.

"Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya kami?" ujar Ino.

"Sen— akh! Ayah sakit...!" Kini giliran telinga kirinya yang menjadi tawanan Itachi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

"Sudahlah. Lepaskan dia." Suara Inoichi membuat Itachi langsung melepaskan tangannya dan membungkuk hormat bercampur canggung. Ino pun ikut melepaskan tangannya dan langsung memeluk Ken.

"Kau memeluknya duluan? Kau anakku kan?" Inoichi memandang sinis pada Ino dan Ken. Membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Aku memang anakmu, ayah. Tapi ini... adalah anakku." Ken tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. Dan entah mengapa Inoichi ikut tersenyum melihat itu. Tak ada yang melihat wajah gugup plus kaku dari Uchiha besar di dekat mereka.

"Sensei. Lihatlah, kami memancing ikan dan hasilnya kami jadikan makan siang." Ken menarik Ino menuju meja makan yang tadi mereka tata.

Kini tinggal Itachi dan tuan Yamanaka. Itachi yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa hanya diam sambil memandang Ino dan Ken.

"Sebaiknya kau mengambil dua kursi dari dapur. Kita makan siang di sana." Setelah mengucapkannya, Inoichi bergabung dengan putrinya.

Itachi langsung bergegas menuju dapur dan mengangkat dua buah kursi menuju meja di halaman belakang. Ino sedang mengolesi bumbu pada ikan yang tengah mereka bakar. Itachi meletakkan kursi itu dan berniat mendekati Ino.

"Piringnya juga ternyata kurang. Kau bisa mengambilnya lagi kan?" ujar ayah Ino membuat langkah Itachi terhenti.

"Hai." Duda satu anak itu kembali ke dapur dengan patuh dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan dua buah piring. Ino dan ayahnya beserta Ken sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Itachi meletakkan piringnya di meja dan berniat duduk. Belum lagi bokongnya mendarat, suara Inoichi mencegahnya lagi.

"Aku lupa. Gelasnya juga kurang. Bagaimana kalau..."

"Hai." Itachi berbalik lagi untuk mengambil gelas dari dapur. Ken hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat ayahnya yang selama ini menjadi pihak yang memberi perintah malah di perintah oleh ayah senseinya.

"Ayah." Ino sepertinya tahu maksud ayahnya. Inoichi malah mengedikan bahunya. Itachi kembali dengan dua buah gelas di tangan. Setelah meletakkan gelas tersebut, Itachi menatap Inoichi seperti siap menerima perintah lanjutan.

"Duduklah." Ayah dari Ken itu pun duduk di sebelah Ino yang berarti berhadapan dengan Inoichi. Ino mulai menyendokkan nasi dan mereka berempat makan dengan tenang. Untuk Itachi... dengan canggung . Karena selama makan, mata Inoichi tak lepas dari dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai makan, Ino beserta Ken membereskan sisa makanan. Itachi dan Inoichi mengembalikan meja dan kursi serta peralatan lainnya ke dapur.

"Uchiha. Kita perlu bicara," ujar tuan Yamanakan saat mereka selesai menata kembali meja makan.

"Hai."

"Ikuti aku." Inoichi berjalan menaiki tangga diikuti Itachi. Keduanya kemudian memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa violet yang Itachi kira adalah kamar Ino. Terbukti dengan beberapa foto yang tergantung di dinding dan terletak di meja serta nakas.

"Kau tau kalau Ino adalah putriku satu-satunya kan?" mulai Inoichi.

"Hai."

"Dia satu-satunya temanku sejak ibunya meninggal dunia. Dia satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki. Karena itulah aku sangat menolak saat tahu kalau dia menjalin hubungan dengan duda satu anak sepertimu."

"Maafkan saya, Yamanaka-san. Saya yang salah karena telah berani mencintai bahkan berniat untuk memiliki satu-satunya harta yang anda miliki." Itachi menatap Inoichi yang juga kini menatapnya.

"Saya tahu saya tidak pantas untuk putri anda. Untuk Ino. Karena itu saya mencoba menjauhinya. Saya telah mencobanya, Yamanaka-san. Tapi saya sungguh tidak sanggup bahkan untuk sekedar jauh darinya. Dan Ino juga..."

"Aku tahu. Ino juga menderita karena keputusanku tempo hari. Dia juga sangat mencintaimu. Dia yang masih gadis saja sudah seperti seorang ibu sungguhan bila sudah bersama dengan anakmu." Senyum kecil terukir di wajah tua Inoichi.

"Maafkan saya jika Ken bersikap tidak sopan selama berada di sini, Yamanaka-san."

"Tidak. Dia anak yang baik. Aku senang saat dia ada di sini. Dan kau, kenapa kau terlihat gugup sekali? Hahaha. Lihatlah keringat di keningmu itu."

"Maafkan saya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan putriku padamu, Uchiha. Kuharap kau menjaganya dengan baik. Inoku, kuserahkan dia padamu."

"Yamanaka-san. Harta anda, aku akan menjaganya dengan sungguh-sungguh. " Inoichi mengangguk dan langsung keluar meninggalkan Itachi. Hati pria Uchiha itu bahagia bercampur lega. Bahagia yang benar-benar bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari di kediaman Yamanaka terasa sangat dingin. Dua pasang ayah dan anak itu kini duduk di ruang keluarga sambil bercengkerama di dekat cerobong asap. Ino dan Kenichi yang tahu kalau Inoichi memberi restunya tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka. Keduanya langsung berhambur memeluk pria paruh baya itu. Ino sampai menangis saking bahagianya. Dan senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah Uchiha Kenichi.

"Kau sudah berjanji kalau kau akan sering kemari mengunjungiku kan?" tanya Inoichi pada Ken yang tengah bermanja-manja pada putrinya.

"Kakek tenang saja. Uchiha tidak pernah ingkar janji."

"Oh ya, Uchiha. Ken bilang kau sangat pintar bermain shogi. Dia bilang kalau kau berpeluang besar untuk mengalahkanku. Ayo kita mulai."

"Shogi? Maaf, Yamanaka-san. Tapi, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh shogi. Apa itu sama seperti catur pada umumnya?" tanya Itachi.

Inoichi langsung memandang tajam pada Ken yang kini...

"Hoooaam. Ah, aku mengantuk sekali. Sepertinya aku akan langsung tidur. Ibu, aku ke kamar dulu." Secepat kereta api, Ken berlari menaiki tangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooooo lagiii semuaaaa... Terimakasih buat sambutan hangatnya setelah saya telat hampir tiga bulan. Hahaha, senang sekali rasanya saat membaca review membangun dari reader semuanya. Ini chapter delapan yang bisa di bilang lamaaa banget upnya. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, sebenarnya mau bikin ending di sini. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir. Endingnya di chap depan saja. Itu juga kalau ga ada halangan. Doain aja ya supaya semuanya lancar. Saya lagi sibuk nyusun TA nih. Hehe.

Salam sayang untuk reader dan reviewer semua. Maaf kalau saya belum bisa balas review atu-atu. Mungkin chap depan bakal saya balas.

Arigataou!

Yana Kim ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Sensei! You Must be My Mom!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Itachi Yamanaka Ino

Sum:

Yamanaka Ino merupakan seorang guru baru merangkap wali kelas di Konoha Junior High School. Harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi murid paling nakal disekolah itu. Ternyata ia harus menambah pasokan kesabarannya ketika harus menghadapi ayah sang murid yang sangat mempesona dimatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter9

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di dekat gerbang Konoha Junior High School. Pemuda tampan itu keluar dan berdiri bersandar di mobilnya. Pakaian casual yang dikenakannya membuatnya tampak mempesona. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam satu. Karena ini hari Sabtu, berarti jam pelajaran akan segera selesai dan ia akan segera bertemu dengan gadisnya, Karinnya. Satu bulan meninggalkan Jepang, ia sudah merindukan Karin. Ia sampai meminta cuti pada ayahnya untuk bisa pulang ke Jepang setidaknya tiga hari. Untungnya sang ayah memberikan.

Pria berambut dark blue itu tersenyum saat mendengar suara bel. Tak lama kemudian gerbang terbuka dan para siswa keluar untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sedangkan para siswi berhenti hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berpose dengan coolnya. Mereka berbisik-bisik memuji ketampanan si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke mlihat sekeliling mencari Karin. Namun gadis itu tak kunjung muncul. Gerbang sudah mulai sepi—harap lupakan gerombolan para siswi yang ada di sisi kiri gerbang— dan hanya tinggal beberapa siswa yang keluar dari gerbang.

Akhirnya sosok yang di tunggu muncul. Karin berjalan bersama dua orang temannya. Gadis itu tersentak saat melihat Sasuke yang menunggunya di depan gerbang. Setelah pamit pada ke dua temannya, Karin berjalan menuju Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-san." Karin gugup. Terlihat dari caaranya memainkan tali tasnya.

"Hn. Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi. Emm... Kapan kau sampai?" tanya Karin.

"Entahlah. Jam sebelas tadi?" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau langsung kemari?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ayo. Kuantar pulang." Kini Karin yang mengangguk.

Keduanya pun memasuki mobil dan beranjak dari tempat itu. Didalam mobil, Karin hanya diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya fokus menyetir. Karin merasakan getaran pada tas yang kini di pangkunya. Ibunya menelepon.

"Iya, bu?"

'Kau sudah pulang? Kakakmu baru pulang dari Jerman. Sebaiknya kau langsung pulang.'

"Iya bu. Aku sudah di jalan. Hmm."

Karin menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Karin yang ada di pankuan gadis itu.

"Kemana cincinnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aa... Itu..."

"Kau tidak memakainya?"

Karin tidak menjawab.

"Apa mungkin hilang?"

"Tidak!" jawa Karin cepat sambil menggeleng. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Karin semakin gugup

"Lalu?"

"Ci-cincinnya ada pada kakak. Dia bilang Sasuke-san harus menemuinya kalau ingin cincin itu kembali."

"Jadi Naruto sudah tahu? Sial!" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa Naruto dirumah sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin.

"Ya. Tadi ibu menelepon. Kakak baru pulang dari Jerman." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Kakak kelihatan tidak suka waktu tahu Sasuke-san memberikanku cincin ini. Apa nanti tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mengacak lembut rambut Karin, Sasuke kemudian menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Sesampainya di kediaman Namikaze, Sasuke langsung di sambut senyuman lembut dari nyonya besar rumah itu dan pandangan sengit dari anak sulung si empunya rumah. Karin langsung memeluk Kakak tercintanya yang baru pulang setelah dua minggu perjalanan bisnis. Sakura juga ternyata ada di sana.

"Sasuke, kita perlu bicara." Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar nada serius dari sahabatnya itu. Dan Naruto bahkan menyebutkan namanya. Bukan pangilan sayang mereka.

"Ya. Kita perlu bicara." Naruto melangkah memasuki rumah diikut Sasuke.

"Wah. Ini yang kutakutkan sejak tahu Sasuke menyukaimu," ujar Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Mereka kan sudah dewasa," Kushina menenangkan. Sedangkan Karin tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah khawatirnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Kau menyukai Karin. Itu hanya kabar bohong kan? Ayahku hanya bercanda saat memberitahuku, iya kan?" mulai Naruto.

"Kau sudah melihat bahkan menyimpan benda yang menjadi bukti. Kurasa kau sudah mengerti." Sasuke menanggapi.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak terkejut. Sepertinya ia sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya. Dia pun tidak melkaukan perlawanan.

"Kau mau menjadikannya koleksimu? Kau pikir aku akan setuju?! Sasuke, kau tahu dia adikku!"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan lagi di tempat yang sama membuat darah keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Tapi kau juga harus tahu kalau kali ini aku serius! Bukankah cincin yang ada padamu bisa jadi bukti?! Apa kau pernah melihatku memberikan benda sakral itu pada wanita-wanita yaang dekat denganku?!"

"Sasuke yang dingin jadi banyak bicara sekarang,eh?"

"Dan kau tahu ini karena apa."

"Sial!" gumam Naruto.

"Kakak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Karin yang muncul dari dapur. Gadis itu mendekati Sasuke.

"Karin. Kau... Argh! Teme Sialan!" Naruto melemparkan cincin dari Sasuke kedepan pasangan itu, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menyeringa dan Karin yang memandang khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Semua akan baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi dia bohong saat bilang kau bisa bahkan ahli dalam shogi? Anak itu!" ujar Inoichi setelah Ken menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Maaf Yamanaka-san. Saya memang tidak tahu sama sekali tentang shogi," sahut Itachi merasa bersalah atas kebohongan anaknya.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga mau istirahat. Kalian juga. Uchiha, kau tidak apa-apa bila tidur di sofa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamanaka-san." Tuan Yamanaka menganggukkan kepala.

"Ino, berikan bantal dan selimut padanya."

"Baik, ayah."

Inoichi pun meningalkan pasangan itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk pada sofa yang sedang mereka duduki. Merasa bersalah karena membiarkan seorang Itachi tidur di sofa. Itachi tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tenang saja."

"Aku akan mengambil selimut dan bantal." Ino beranjak dari sana dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebuah bantal dan selimut. Ia memberikannya pada Itachi.

"Kau langsung tidur?" tanya Itachi.

"Umm. Sebenarnya aku belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga. Kalau begitu temani aku disini." Ino mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu menarik Ino untuk bersandar padanya.

"Kau tahu, saat ini aku sangat bahagia," ujar Ino.

"Aku baru mau mengatakannya," sahut Itachi. Ino tersenyum. Ia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Itachi.

"Aku tidak menyangka ayah akan merestui kita. Apa yang sudah Ken katakan padanya ya?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah. Yang ku tahu hanya dia berbohong pada ayahmu dengan mengatakan ku ahli bermain shogi. Anak itu."

"Yang penting, sekarang ayah merestui kita. Kita juga harus berterimakasih padanya."

"Kau benar." Itachi mengusap lembut lengan Ino.

"Hoaaem! Aku akan tidur disini. Sambil memelukmu," ujar Ino sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau ayahmu melihatnya besok?"

"Kita hanya harus bangun lebih awal," ujar Ino.

"Aku tidak jamin bisa bangun lebih awal bila tidur sambil memelukmu. Kurasa kau juga begitu,"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Itachi kesal.

"Kau tidak seru sama sekali!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnnya, sayang." Itachi menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya. Ino hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tapi..." Ino melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi. Ia menatap Itachi tepat di oniks kelam pria itu.

"Cium aku," ujarnya kemudian. Itachi sedikit syok mendengarnya, namun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau jadi agresif sekarang, hm?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau tidak mau? Dasar payah!" Ino berdiri dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ia kini ada di pangkuan Itachi.

"Siapa yang kau bilang payah, nona?" tanya Itachi sembari mengeratkan tangannya yang kini melingkari pinggang Ino.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja kau, tuan." Ino tak mau kalah. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Itachi hingga jarak tak lebih dari setengah jengkal. Dan kita bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Itachi beserta Ino dan Ken kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Mereka pun berpamitan pada Inoichi.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi. Kau benar-benar anak nakal."

"Ayolah, kek. Itu hanya kesalahan kecil. Ayahku itu pintar dalam segalanya. Aku kira itu termasuk shogi. Ternyata ayah benar-benar payah."

Pletak!

"Aw! Ayah!"

"Kami pulang dulu, Yamanaka-san."

"Kami pergi dulu, ayah!" Ino memeluk ayahnya.

"Hati-hati." Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Ingat janjimu untuk menjaga putriku." Inoichi menunjuk Itachi tepat di wajahnya.

"Hai'." Itachi membungkukkan badannya.

"Ingat janjimu untuk sering berkunjung." Kini tuan Yamanaka menunjuk Ken.

"Siap! Kakek tenang saja."

Senyum bahagia tak hilang dari wajah ketiga orang itu bahkan selama perjalanan. Ken yang terlihat paling bahagia.

"Kita akan benar-benar jadi keluarga kan?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah," jawab Ino malu-malu.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bermain shogi?" Ino mengangguk setuju pada pertanyaan Itachi.

"Oh. Bibi Sakura menunjukkan seorang guru padaku. Paman Shikamaru."

"Sakura?"

"Aku bertanya pada bibi Sakura tentang kakek Inoichi. Bibi bilang kalau kakek suka bermain shogi dan memancing. Aku memintannya mengajariku tapi dia tidak bisa. Jadi bibi menemaniku menemui temannya itu."

"Tunggu. Kau memang sudah merencanakan semuanya ini? Termasuk kabur dari rumah?" tanya Itachi tak percaya.

"Hehe. Begitulah."

"Dasar! Tapi terimakasih. Aku berhutang padamu," ujar sulung Uchiha itu pada sang anak.

"Benarkah? Aku akan menuntut hadiah yang besar pada ayah sebagai gantinya suatu hari nanti." Ino tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kapan kalian menikah?" Sepasang kekasih itu bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan Ken. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Namun ia merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh Itachi. Guru cantik itu menoleh dan menatap Itachi.

"Secepatnya," ujar Itachi penuh keyakinan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **Empat tahun kemudian...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Uchiha di pagi hari. Terlihat Nyonya Uchiha sedang memasak sarapan di bantu oleh pelayan. Empat tahun berlalu sejak Yamanaka Ino menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi dan mengubah marganya menjadi Uchiha. Mereka melangsungkan pernikahan tepat seminggu setelah mendapat restu dari Inoichi. Sebenarnya Ino ingin acara yang sederhana saja. Tapi Mikoto dengan kekuasaannya tidak setuju dan malah membuat acara besar-besaran. Ino tidak lagi mengajar. Itachi yang memintanya. Itachi bilang, Ino cukup menjadi guru dari anak-anaknya saja.

Seperti pernikahan pada umumnya, kebahagiaan meliputi keluarga ini dan terkadang ada perbedaan paham terjadi. Namun Itachi dan Ino dapat menyelesaikannya. Yaah, meskipun terkadang Ken ikut campur. Tapi jangan salah, masalah lebih cepat selesai kalau Ken turun tangan. Ingat saat hubungan Ino dan Itachi tidak direstui? Siapa yang mengambil peran penting untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu? Tentu saja si anak nakal Uchiha. Mereka di karunia seorang putri cantik berambut hitam dan bermata biru. Adik kesayangan Ken, Uchiha Hikari.

Kembali ke dapur Uchiha, Ino sudah selesai dengan masak-memasaknya dan kini meninggalkan pelayan untuk menata makanan di meja makan. Sementara ia menuju kamar-kamar orang tersayang untuk membangunkan mereka.

Pertama kamar mereka, tentu saja membangunkan suami tercinta yang masih bergulung di selimut tebalnya. Ino berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka gorden agar sinar matahari dapat masuk. Kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana sang suami masih terlelap.

"Itachi-kun," panggilnya sambil mengguncang bahu Itachi. Ayah dua anak itu hanya mengerang.

"Itachi-kun, bangun. Kau harus ke kantor."

Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya Kenichi-kun harus turun tangan. Akan ku panggil sekara—"

"Oke, nyonya Uchiha. Aku bangun sekarang." Itachi langsung bangun dan menatap Ino dengan pandangan malas.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih romantis untuk membangunkanku? Kenapa harus memanggil anak nakal itu?"

"Aku baru tahu kau takut pada anakmu sendiri. Sekarang cepat mandi." Ino menarik paksa Itachi agar turun dari kasur.

"Ini baru jam tujuh, sayang." Itachi menarik Ino hingga berbaring bersamanya. Ino menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang suami.

"Bukannya kau yang bilang kalau ada rapat jam delapan, hm?"

"Benarkah? Aku bisa menundanya. Bag— aaww! Ino, apa yang kau lakukan?" Itachi memgangi hidungnya yang baru saja di tarik oleh tangan jahil istrinya. Ino bangkit dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tidak boleh menundanya, sayang. Jadilah direktur yang baik. Sekarang bangun, mandi dan bersiap. Atau aku akan menggigit hidungmu."

"Aku lebih memilih kau menggigit hidungku," goda Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, Kenichi-kun yang akan melakukannya."

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku bangun sekarang. Haah... bahkan tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi." Itachi akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ino sendiri membereskan tempat tidur, kemudian mengambil setelan Itachi dari lemari lalu meninggalkan kamar untuk membangunkan anak-anak tercintanya.

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Ken.

"Kenichi-kun... Kau sudah bangun?" Karena tidak ada jawaban, Ino membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan masuk. Ken terlihat masih tidur, di balik selimut birunya.

"Kenichi-kun... bangun, sayang!"

Ken mengerang sebentar kemudian bangkit untuk duduk dengan wajah polos dan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur.

"Ibu... Aku hari ini masuk siang. Kenapa aku harus bangun cepat?" ujar Ken dengan suara dewasanya. Uchiha Kenichi telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda Uchiha yang tampan. Tingginya bahkan sudah melebihi Ino dan hampir menyamai Itachi. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu kini menempuh semester keduanya di Unversitas Konoha dengan mengambil jurusan Manejemen Bisnis.

"Walaupun kau masuk malam sekalipun, bangun pagi itu harus, Kenichi-kun. Sekarang mandi dan turun. Ibu akan membangunkan adikmu dulu. Jangan lupa bereskan tempa tidurmu." Ino mengacak rambut Ken sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar bernuansa biru itu.

Melangkah ke kamar di samping kamar Ken, Ino langsung memasuki kamar putri bungsunya. Ino kaget melihat tempat tidur yang kosong. Karena masih kecil, kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu di kunci oleh Itachi. Jadi tidak mungkin anak itu di kamar mandi. Ino keluar dari kamar itu berniat mencari putrinya. Namun senyum terpatri di wajah Ino saat melihat Itachi keluar dari kamar mereka dengan menggendong Hikari. Itachi sudah rapi dengan kemejanya sedangkan Hikari masih dengan piyama pinknya.

"Dia masuk ke kamar kita," ujar Itachi lalu mencium pipi putrinya.

"Benarkah, Hika-chan?" Pertanyaan Ino hanya di balas oleh tawa khas dari Hikari.

"Pasti saat aku membangunkan Kenichi-kun. Ayo turun." Ino berniat mengambil alih menggendong Hikari, namun Itachi menolaknya.

"Aku saja." Ketiganya turun menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kursi khusus untuk Hikari tentu saja.

"Dimana Ken?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku sudah membangunkannya tadi. Mungkin sedang mandi?" Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu..."

"Nee-chan!" seru Hikari saat melihat sosok yang muncul dari arah depan. Gadis manis itu berjalan dan mencium pipi Hikari kemudian beralih ke Ino.

"Shina-chan. Ayo sarapan."

"Ken dimana, bi?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilnya, nona Hatake?" ujar Itachi.

"Dia belum bangun? Anak itu... padahal kami ada kuliah jam sembilan."

"Tapi tadi Kenichi-kun bilang kalian masuk siang?"

"Masuk siang? Mungkin dia mengira ini hari Senin, bi. Biar ku bangunkan." Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ino kemudian mulai menyuapi Hikari.

Tak lama kemudian, Shina dan Ken turun. Shina menyeret Ken yang masih dengan piyama dan wajah baru bangun tidurnya.

"Shina memang selalu berhasil," ujar Itachi yang di sambut senyum Ino.

"Jadi tadi kau malah melanjutkan tidur, Kenichi-kun?" tanya Ino.

"Aku hanya sangat mengantuk. Ibu. Tapi malah ada nenek sihir yang menyeretku hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur."

"Kenapa kau bilang kita masuk siang? Ini kan hari Rabu. Dasar Pemalas!"

"Tch! Kau menumpang sarapan lagi? Setahuku Hatake Corp belum bangkrut."

"Ayah dan Ibu sedang di luar negeri. Aku tidak mau sarapan sendirian. Kenapa kau yang sewot? Bibi dan Paman saja tidak keberatan."

"Jangan bilang kau juga mau menumpang mobilku setelah ini."

"Hei! Bahkan kalau aku tidak datang kemari, kau juga pasti akan menjemputku."

"Hahaha." Ken tertawa mengejek. "Kau...!" geram Ken.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini... Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang," Ino menengahi.

"Atau kalian akan ku nikahkan sekarang juga," lanjut Itachi.

"Ayah!" / "Paman!"

Itachi hanya tersenyum jahil. Kemudian ia menatap dalam pada Hatake Shina.

"Nona Hatake," panggilnya.

"Ya, paman?" sahutnya.

"Apa ini hanya pengelihatanku saja atau kau memang agak berubah," ujar Itachi.

"Berubah bagaimana maksud paman?"

"Bagaimana ya? Seingatku kau gadis yang yang pemalu dan yaaah... aku tidak pernah mendengarmu bicara sekeras itu. Entahlah, mungkin aku saja yang salah lihat."

"Ayah benar!" ujar Ken sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Dia berubah karena sekarang dia bergaul dengan Mizuki-senpai. Hah! Sudah kubilang kan, jaga jarakmu dengannya."

"Kau juga dulu tidak secerewet ini, Ken. Kali ini aku tidak salah lihat atau semacamnya. Apa bangku kuliah membuat kalian berubah seperti ini?" ujar Itachi kemudian.

"Paman benar!" kini Shina yang mengangguk setuju.

"Dia berubah karena sekarang pacaran dengan Ayumi-senpai. Hah! Lihat, siapa yang sebenarnya berubah!"

"Nii... nii...!" Hikari merentangkan tangannya.

"Aaah. Hikari-chan. Aku bahkan hampir melupakanmu karena nenek sihir ini. Sini sayang!" Ken mengangkat Hikari dari kursinya kemudian memangku adik kesayangannya itu. Shina sendiri mengambil mangkuk bubur yang ada di depan Ino dan memberikannya pada Ken. Ino dan Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sepasang anak muda itu

"Ken... Bagaimana kau bisa sarapan dengan tenang kalau begitu?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak apa, Ayah." Ken menyuapi Hikari.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Hikari, seorang pelayan mengambil alih Hikari hingga Ken bisa makan dengan tenang. Begitu juga dengan Itachi, Ino dan Shina.

"Aku lupa mengatakan kalau Sasuke-kun akan datang malam ini," ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi. Ken mengangguk. "Paman sudah meneleponku sebelumnya. Dia ingin aku membantunya."

"Membantu apa? Dia bilang dia hanya ingin melihat Hikari," ujar Ino. Ken menyeringai.

"Karin-neesan tidak mau menikah dengannya. Jadi sepertinya paman memerlukan bantuanku."

"Kenapa tidak mau?" Kini Shina yang bertanya.

"Ini misi rahasia. Jadi aku tidak bisa menyebarluaskannya. Paman berjanji akan membelikanku mobil baru kalau aku berhasil."

"Mobil baru? Apa itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Ino.

"Ini misi yang berat, ibu." Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karin mungkin hanya belum siap. Dia sepertinya memang sudah cinta mati pada Karin." Itachi menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana mereka semua? Kenapa jadi sepi sekali?" tanya Itachi.

"Kenichi-kun mandi , sedangkan Shina menemani Saori-san memandikan Hikari," jawab Ino sambil berkonsentrasis pada pekerjaannya, yaitu memasang dasi Itachi. Seusai sarapan, keduanya kembali ke kamar untuk memasang dasi, jas serta mengambil tas kerja Itachi.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menikahkan mereka. Mungkin dengan begitu mereka akan akur."

"Mereka memang selalu akur. Mereka kan bersahabat."

"Akur bagaimana? Mereka selalu bertengkar."

"Itu bentuk keakuran mereka. Selesai." Ino kemudian mengambil jas yang ada di atas tempat tidur dan memakaikannya pada suaminya itu.

"Lagian tanpa kau nikahkan pun, mereka pasti akan menikah suatu hari nanti."

"Kau yakin sekali. Bukannya Shina bilang Ken sudah punya kekasih?"

"Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa melihat kalau mereka saling mencintai." Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ino memberikan tas kerja pada Itachi, namun Itachi tidak mau menerimanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino. Itachi mengambil tas itu dari tangan Ino dan meletakkannya tas kerjanya itu ke lantai.

"Kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Apa?"

"Sejak tadi, kau bahkan belum memberiku satu ciuman pun." Ino hanya geleng-eleng kepla melihat tingkah Itachi.

"Sebegitu inginkah kau kucium?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Cium aku sekarang." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan Ino.

"Ehem. Maaf. Bisa morning kissnya di tunda dulu?" Sepasang suami istri itu langsung memisahkan diri begitu melihat Ken muncul dari pintu yang sepertinya lupa di tutup oleh Ino.

"K-kenichi-kun..."

Itachi hanya mendecih. Anaknya ini memang selalu menjadi pengganggu. Dimana saja, kapan saja.

"Apa ibu melihat kunci mobilku? Kemarin sore ku ingat aku meletakkannya di meja ruang tamu."

"Oh, ya. Ibu meletakkannya di kamarmu. Di atas meja belajarmu." Ken mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, bu. Emm... Kalian bisa melanjutkan yang tadi."

Ken mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Itachi yang menatapnya kesal, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Itachi-kun sebaiknya kau juga berangkat sekarang." Ino memberikan tas kerja pada suaminya itu. Keduanya turun ke lantai bawah. Terlihat Kenichi dan Shina yang sedang bermain-main dengan Hikari yang tengah di gendong oleh pelayan.

"Ku kira kau sudah berangkat, Kenichi-kun," ujar Ino.

"Aku sedang pamit pada Hikari. Kami akan segera berangkat." Kenichi mendekati Ino dan memberikan ciuman pada pipi ibunya.

"Kami berangkat, bi." Shina melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku juga berangkat." Itachi mengecup bibir Ino sekilas kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada putrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino baru selesai menidurkan Hikari saat mendengar suara mobil yang datang. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Hikari dan melihat Sasuke yang turun dari mobilnya. Ino tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan adik iparnya itu. Sasuke memeluk Ino singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, kakak ipar?"

"Baik. Kukira kau akan sampai malam nanti, Sasuke-kun" ujar Ino. Keduanya berjalan memasuki rumah.

"Tidak jadi. Hikari ?" tanya Sasuke. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ino meminta seorang pelayan membuatkan minuman.

"Tidur siang. Jadi bagaimana dengan Karin? Kenapa dia tidak mau menikah denganmu?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke agak kaget.

"Kenichi-kun."

"Anak itu!" gerutu Sasuke. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa dan terlihat lelah.

"Dia bilang belum siap," ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Bisa jadi. Bukannya ini baru satu tahun sejak dia lulus kuliah?" tanya Ino.

"Masalahnya bukan karena itu, Ino. Sakura bilang dia belum menemukan model yang bisa menggantikan Karin. Dia harus mencari seorang muse yang benar-benar seperti Karin. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku sudah merekomendasikan beberapa model, tapi dia bilang tidak cocok. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membedakan mereka dengan Karin."

Ino memandang prihatin pada adik iparnya itu.

"Karin memang berbeda. Kau tahu, tubuhnya sempurna. Mungkin banyak model dengan tubuh bagus, tapi seorang desainer bisa melihat tubuh yang benar-benar sempurna untuk dijadikan muse."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pelayan membawakan segelas teh dan Sasuke langsung meminumnya.

"Jadi karena itu, kau meminta Ken membantumu? Kau sudah sangat putus asa rupanya," gurau Ino.

"Jangan membuatku tambah stres, kakak ipar." Ino hanya tertawa.

"Kau bahkan menjanjikan mobil baru."

"Haaah."

Suara mobil kembali terdengar. Bukan satu, melainkan dua buah mobil. Yang Ino ketahui adalah mobil Itachi dan Ken. Kenapa mereka pulang cepat?

"Aku memberitahu mereka kalau aku sudah tiba," ujar Sasuke sepertinya mengetahui isi kepala Ino.

Ino menyambut sang suami di depan pintu. Ia juga melihat Ken yang datang bersama Shina. Ken langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Paman sudah datang? Bawa oleh-oleh tidak?" tanya Ken. Shina hanya membungkuk hormat dan dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke. Ino dan Itachi ikut duduk di sofa.

"Kau masih menanyakan oleh-oleh padaku?" Ken tertawa melihat wajah putus asa pamannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apa paman sudah menyiapkan mobil baruku?"

"Memangnya misimu sukses?" tanya Sasuke.

"Paman meragukanku? Baik. Aku akan melaporkan hasil misiku. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Semuanya yang ada di sana saling pandang dan menggelengkan kepala melihat Ken.

"Karin-neesan harus mencari mo—"

"Kau memanggilnya neesan? Dia akan menjadi bibimu, baka!" ujar Sasuke.

"Dia hanya tiga tahun diatasku. Kita lanjut, Karin-neesan harus mencari model yang akan menggantikannya sebagai muse dari bibi Sakura. Masalahnya adalah sulitnya mencari muse yang sesempurna Karin-neesan."

"Aku sudah tahu kalau masalah itu, bocah!" gerutu Sasuke lagi.

"Paman tenang dulu, jangan biarkan keputusasaan membuatmu stres, paman." Sasuke semakin emosi mendengar perkataan keponakannya ini. Apa lagi melihat Itachi, Ino dan gadis Hatake itu terlihat menahan tawa mereka.

"Paman bisa berlega hati sekarang, karena aku sudah menemukan muse yang sesuai dengan kriteria bibi Sakura." Sasuke langsung terkesiap.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya.

"Setelah melakukan pengamatan pada tubuh Karin-neesan, aku—"

"Apa maksud omonganmu itu?" cecar Sasuke.

"Tenang paman, jangan biarkan keputusasaan membuatmu berpikiran negatif." Kali ini Ino, Itachi dan Shina tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Kalau paman berpikir aku mengintip atau semacamnya, paman salah besar. Aku hanya mengamati setiap foto dan videoa dimana Karin-neesan melakukan fashion show. Dan ini adalah cara yang membuat aku berhasil menemukan bahwa kriteria muse yang dicari bibi Sakura adalah seseorang yang tubuhnya bagus dan pas. Disini yang dimaksud adalah, semua bagian tubuhnya pas dan tidak berlebihan."

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah menemukan muse yang pas?" tanya Ino diikuti oleh anggukan suaminya dan Shina serta Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Ken tiba-tiba bangkit dan mendekati sofa tunggal tempat Shina duduk.

"Orangnya ada di sini." Ken merangkul bahu Shina.

"APA?" Shina berdiri dan memandang kaget pada Ken

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Shina lagi.

"Jadi maksudmu, Shina yang akan menggantikan Karin?" ujar Ino tak kalah kaget.

"Ken, kau serius?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku serius," ujar Ken.

"Badan Shina memang bagus. Tapi apa sesuai dengan penilaian Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sudah pernah melakukan percobaan. Kemarin aku membawa Shina ke butik bibi Sakura. Dan bibi Sakura sempat kaget dan menatap lama pada tubuh Shina saat aku membuka cardigan Shina."

"Jadi waktu itu kau sengaja menumpahkan minumanmu dan membiarkanku hanya memakai tanktop selama lima menit?!"

"Misi selesai. Jadi paman bisa tenang sekarang dan segera mengirimkan mobilku secepatnya. Aku lelah sekali. Aku istirahat dulu." Ken meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Shina yang terlihat marah-marah.

"Anak itu..." gumam Itachi.

"Tapi apa Shina mau jadi model?" tanya Ino.

"Ken bisa mengatasinya. Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk ini. Aku pergi dulu."

"Sasuke-kun, kau baru saja sampai!" teriak Ino yang hanya ditanggapi lambaian tangan Sasuke.

"Yang penting masalahnya sudah selesai," ujar Itachi.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan lagi-lagi Kenichi-kun yang mengatasi masalah itu."

"Tentu saja. Dia cerdas, seperti ayahnya." Ucapan Itachi membuat Ino mencubit pinggang sang suami. Itachi hanya terkekeh, kemudian merangkul Ino.

"Dia memang sepertimu. Egois. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya pada Shina terlebih dahulu," gurau Ino.

"Egois sudah jadi sifat Uchiha. Kau sudah tahu itu kan, sayang."

"Ya, kurasa aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Aku khawatir dengan Shina."

"Kau tenang saja. Ken hanya bisa di atasi oleh Shina, begitu juga Shina yang hanya bisa diatasi oleh Ken."

"Kau benar."

"Dimana putriku?"

"Tidur siang. Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah. Aku baru selesai makan siang saat Sasuke meneleponku." Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu segelas teh?"

"Ya, sensei."

"Itachi-kun! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku sensei..." Ino melipat tangannya didada dan menatap kesal pada Itachi.

"Sensei," ujar Itachi dengan nada jahil.

"Itachi-kun!"

"Sensei."

"Itachi!"

"Sensei."

"Uchiha!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino-sensei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloooo semuanya... Yana mau ngucapin banyaaaaak terimakasih pada semua reader dan reviewer yang sudah dengan sabar menunggu dan mengikuti fict saya ini. Arigatou-gozaimasu...! #bow.

Ini adalah chap terakhir. Maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan atau gimana. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak...

Sekali lagi maafkan saya yang ga bisa nepatin janji buat balas review. Tapi kalian tahu kan, kalau review kalian semua itu penyemangat saya buat tetap nulis? Terimakasih buat review kalian selama ini.

Mohon maafin segala kekurangan saya ya teman-teman. Sampai jumpa di cerita saya selanjutnya. Kalian tetap mau doain saya kan? Iya kan? Waah... Makasih banyak...

Salam sayang.

Yana Kim


	10. Chapter 10

**Sensei! You Must be My Mom!**

 **EKSTRA**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T semi M

Warning: Semua OOC tanpa terkecuali, abal, mainstream? Wajib. EYD? Sempurna kegagalannya.

Uchiha Kenichi x Hatake Shina

Sekedar bonus buat para pembaca tercinta

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang rumahnya. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan cardigan biru muda serta celana jeans yang sangat pas di kaki jenjangnya. Sesekali gadis manis itu melihat kearah jam tangannya dan menggerutu. Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri gadis itu.

"Anda yakin tidak ingin saya antar, nona?"

"Aku yakin. Tenang aja, Takeshi-san, dia pasti datang sebentar lagi," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis pada pria yang ternyata adalah supir pribadinya itu.

"Baiklah, nona. Kalau begitu saya temani anda menunggu disini."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu."

Tepat setelah mengucapkan kaliamat itu, sebuah mobil sport hitam datang.

"Sudah kubilangkan kan. Aku berangkat dulu, Takeshi-san."

"Hati-hati, Shina-sama."

Hatake Shina memasuki mobil itu dan mendudukkan diri disamping sipengemudi berambut hitam nan tampan yang memandangnya dengan senyum paling manis sedunia.

"Buang senyummu itu, Ken. Itu tidak mempan untukku. Kau tahu ini jam berapa?! Sepuluh menit lagi mata kuliah Nagato-sensei akan dimulai. Kita tidak akan dibolehkan masuk kalau terlambat semenit saja!"

Senyuman paling manis sedunia itu langsung hilang.

"Sudah kuduga. Maaf, aku terlambat. Hikari menahanku tadi."

"Sekarang kau gunakan Hikari untuk membelamu? Cepat jalan! Kalau sampai kita terlambat, kubunuh kau!"

Mobil sport keluaran baru itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal membuat si penumpang berteriak. Tepat lima menit mereka sampai didepan kampus.

"Kau gila! Kalau mau mati jangan ajak aku!"

"Kau yang mau supaya kita tidak terlambat kan. Kita masih punya waktu empat menit, ayo."

Keduanya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju ruangan. Di tengah jalan mereka dihadang oleh seorang gadis yang cantik namun dengan dandanan yang agak berlebihan. Shina langsung memutar mata bosan.

"Uchiha-kun. Kau masuk mata kuliah apa?"

"Manajemen Dasar dari Nagato-sensei, senpai. Wah, senpai baru potong rambut?"

"Ah, kau tahu ya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cantik," ujar Ken.

"Kita tidak ada waktu. Kami pergi dulu, Ayumi-senpai." Shina menarik tangan Ken meninggalkan senpai mereka itu.

"Sudah tahu terlambat, malah asyik menggoda orang."

"Dia memang cantik. Kulihat sepertinya dia tertarik padaku. Bagaimana kalau aku pacaran dengannya? Kurasa dia akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas kita."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal konyol. Kau akan semakin bodoh bila tugasmu dikerjakan orang lain."

Keduanya memasuki ruangan yang sudah ramai oleh mahasiswa lainnya. Tak lama setelah mereka duduk. Dosen berambut merah datang dan pelajaran dimulai.

Manajemen Dasar berakhir. Keduanya kini berada di kantin untuk makan siang. Shina membaca sebuah buku dan sesekali menggigit burgernya. Ken sendiri terlihat sedang serius menatap laptopnya dengan headset terpasang ditelinga.

"Shina."

"Hm?"

"Berapa rata-rata tinggi seorang model?" tanya Ken sambil melepas headsetnya.

"Umm. Syarat minimal wanita seratus tujuh puluh, pria seratus delapan puluh."

Ken menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba betanya tentang itu?"

"Tidak apa. Berapa tinggi badanmu. Kulihat kau termasuk dalam kategori tinggi untuk wanita. Kau lebih tinggi dari Ayumu-senpai kan?"

"Ayumi-senpai lagi."

"Berapa tinggimu?"

"Aku seratus enam puluh tujuh."

"Bisa kau berdiri?"

Shina menatap Ken heran, namun mengikuti instruksi sahabatnya itu.

"Coba kau buka cardiganmu." Shina langsung duduk dan menatap tajam pada Ken.

"Apa maksudmu?" geramnya. "Aku tidak mau!" tambahnya lagi.

"Ayolah, Shina. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku pastikan."

"Pervert. Aku tidak mau." Shina berbalik berniat pergi, namun ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang hinga orang tersebut jatuh terduduk dengan minuman yang mengenai kemeja birunya.

"Astaga. Mizuki-senpai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Shina membantu pria bernama Mizuki itu berdiri dan mengambil tisu dari tasnya kemudian berusaha mengeringkan kemeja pria itu dengan tisunya. Kenichi memandang tak suka dengan kejadian itu. Namun sedetik kemudian menyeringai seolah mendapatkan ide.

"Maafkan aku, senpai. Bagaimana ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hatake-san. Aku tidak apa." Namun Shina masih mengusap dada senpainya itu dengan tisu ditangannya. Senpai bernama Mizuki itu menghentikan Shina dengan menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu," ujar Mizuki dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan kemejamu, senpai?" tanya Shina khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah mau pulang. Apartemenku ada di dekat kampus. Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku sekali lagi, senpai. Hati-hati dijalan kalau begitu."

Si senpai tampan bernama Mizuki itu mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Shina kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah," ujarnya.

"Dia sendiri yang bilang tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan. "

"Aku baru dapat pesan dari Takao kalau Statistika tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi temani aku ke suatu tempat sehabis ini," ujar Ken lagi.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berhenti di sebuah butik mewah yang Shina tahu adalah milik Haruno Sakura, desainer terkenal itu. Shina sendiri hanya pernah bertemu sang desainer dua kali. Saat makan malam keluarga Uchiha dan saat pernikahan ayah Ken dengan Ino-sensei.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?"

"Kau masih merasa bersalah dengan Mizuki-senpai kan?" Shina mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli satu kemeja untuknya. Untuk menebus kesalahanmu."

Shina tampak senang.

"Benar sekali. Seharusnya aku sadar dari tadi. Terimakasih Ken, kau memang sahabat terbaik sepanjang masa."

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku haus, aku mau beli minuman dulu. Kau ikut denganku atau masuk duluan?" tanya Ken.

"Aku masuk duluan saja. Kau jangan lama ya, belikan aku air mineral saja."

Ken mangangguk.

"Kau bisa temui bibi Sakura langsung."

Shina memasuki butik mewah itu dan melihat-lihat sekeliling mencari bagian pria, karena sepanjang penglihatannya hanya ada gaun-gaun indah.

"Selamat siang. Apa anda mencari gaun untuk malam prom?" tanya suara lembut dibelakangnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang mencari kemeja pria," ujar Shina pada wanita cantik berambut pink itu.

"Umm. Aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Kau kekasih Uchiha Ken bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya temannya. Hatake Shina."

"Benar. Hatake Shina! Aku baru ingat. Tidak usah malu begitu. Kemeje pria ya? Karena Ken tinggi dan badannya berisi, jadi ukurannya... L ? Atau XL? Kita lihat semuanya dulu ya, ayo." Sakura langsung menyeret Shina memasuki bagian yang lebih dalam dari butik besar itu.

"Ah, iya." Shina hanya bisa mengikuti sang pemilik butik.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Ken suka warna apa?"

"Itu.. sebenarnya ini bukan untuk—"

"Karena dia Uchiha, kalau tidak hitam ya putih, kadang biru gelap."

"Bibi Sakura." Ujar Ken yang datang dengan sebotol air mineral dan gelas kertas berisi kopi . Ia memberikan botol air mineral pada Shina.

"Oh, hai Ken. Karena orangnya ada di sini. Kita coba langsung ya."

"Baik bi, Shina pegangkan kopiku dul— yaaah! Ya Tuhan. Shina kau tidak apa-apa?" Dengan sengaja Ken menumpahkan kopinya pada lengan kiri Shina.

"Panas... panas..." Ken langsung membuka cardigan biru milik Shina hingga gadis itu hanya menggunakan tanktop putihnya. Ken langsung melihat reaksi Sakura yang memandang kagum pada tubuh Shina. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai. Ken kemudian megambil tas Shina dan mengeluarkan tisu basah dari sana. Ia pun langsung mengusap sepanjang lengan kiri Shina yang agak memerah. Merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti gadis ini untuk rencananya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah menemukan muse yang pas?" tanya Ino diikuti oleh anggukan suaminya dan Shina serta Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Ken tiba-tiba bangkit dan mendekati sofa tunggal tempat Shina duduk.

"Orangnya ada di sini." Ken merangkul bahu Shina.

"APA?" Shina berdiri dan memandang kaget pada Ken

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Shina lagi.

"Jadi maksudmu, Shina yang akan menggantikan Karin?" ujar Ino tak kalah kaget.

"Ken, kau serius?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku serius," ujar Ken.

"Badan Shina memang bagus. Tapi apa sesuai dengan penilaian Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sudah pernah melakukan percobaan. Kemarin aku membawa Shina ke butik bibi Sakura. Dan bibi Sakura sempat kaget dan menatap lama pada tubuh Shina saat aku membuka cardigan Shina."

"Jadi waktu itu kau sengaja menumpahkan minumanmu dan membiarkanku hanya memakai tanktop selama lima menit?!"

"Misi selesai. Jadi paman bisa tenang sekarang dan segera mengirimkan mobilku secepatnya. Aku lelah sekali. Aku istirahat dulu." Ken meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Shina yang terlihat marah-marah.

"Ken, apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!" Shina mengikuti Ken bahkan sampai kedalam kamar pemuda itu. Ken meletakkan tasnya dia tas meja belajar sedangkan Shina membanting tasnya ke lantai.

"Oke. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Tapi aku hanya ingin membantu paman Sasuke. Kau lihat wajah putus asanya kan?"

"Hanya ingin membantu paman Sasuke atau untuk mobil baru itu?"

"Shina, dengarkan aku."

"Kau mengorbankanku hanya untuk mobil baru?" Mata Shina tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak mengorbankanmu, Shina. Aku hanya ingin membantu paman, dan kau adalah jawaban untuk masalah paman Sasuke. Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan cita-citamu yang ingin menjadi seorang model?"

"Itu hanya mimpiku saat SMA. Tidak lagi untuk sekarang. Aku pewaris Hatake Group, aku harus belajar menjadi seorang heiress yang sesungguhnya!"

"Dan membuang begitu saja cita-citamu? Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin seperti ibumu. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin mengikuti jejak bibi Shion. Aku hanya memberikanmu jalannya."

"Aku sudah membuangnya sejak lama, Ken! Lagipula, sejak menikah dengan ayah, ibu sudah berhenti menjadi model."

"Kalau begitu ikuti jejak ibumu. Jadilah model untuk sekarang dan berhenti ketika kita menikah!" bentak Ken.

"Kau pikir sem— kau bilang apa? K-kita... me-menikah?"

"Ya."

"Ja-jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini Ken," ujar Shina. Entah kenapa air mata kini menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Siap tumpah kapan saja.

Ken memegang kedua bahu Shina.

"Aku serius. Asal kau tahu, dari dulu hingga sekarang bakan sampai kapanpun. Satu-satunya wanita yang akan aku nikahi adalah kau. Hatake Shina."

"Ken..."

"Bukannya dulu nenekku juga sudah mengatakannya. Kau adalah calon cucu menantunya. Kau ingat kan? Saat makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Namikaze." Ken menatap Shina tepat di manik mata.

"Jadi ini semua karena nenek Mikoto?" tanya Shina dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh.

Ken mngusap air mata Shina dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Cinta. Karena cinta. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"A-apa?" Ken langsung memeluk Shina. Namun hanya sebentar karena Shina langsung menarik diri.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menikah denganmu? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mencintaimu?"

Ken menyeringai. "Kau tahu aku kan? Ino-sensei saja bisa jadi ibuku. Apalagi kau, nona Hatake."

Ken kembali menarik Shina kedalam pelukannya.

"Jadi, Hatake Shina, you must be my girl!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka lama sekali. Ini sudah tiga puluh menit." Uchiha Itachi tengah berbaring di pangkuan istrinya di sofa ruang keluarga. Ino sendiri dengan setia mengusap kepala sang suami dengan lembut.

"Kau benar. Padalah kurasa mereka belum makan siang," ujar Ino.

"Menurutmu kenapa mereka lama sekali? Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar selama ini. Lagian, aku tidak mendengar suara mereka."

"Kamar Ken kan memang kedap suara. Entahlah. Mungkin mereka tertidur." Itachi langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Ino heran.

"Kedap suara? Tertidur? Tidur bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Maksudmu?" Ino heran dengan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Ino, kau tahu. Hikari masih empat tahun. Jaraknya memang sangat jauh dengan Ken . Tapi aku tidak mau punya cucu secepat ini. Aku memang berencana menikahkan mereka, tapi ini terlalu cepat."

"Ya Tuhan. Memangnya tidur seperti apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini, sayang?" tanya Ino.

Itachi jadi salah tingkah. Malu sendiri dengan kepanikan konyolnya yang tanpa alasan. Pria itu kembali membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ino dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku juga sebaiknya tidur." Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah suaminya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Hahaha. Hnya fict pelepas lelah. Semoga suka.

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
